


Memories of a Family

by tsukithewolf



Series: True End After Story (aka Fluff Series) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Mild Angst, POV Second Person, Rating is subject to change, Sorry but I don't think using the f word a ton of times should warrant a rating upgrade, Strong Language, Tags also subject to change as the story progresses, You hear worse in middle school, alternating pov, family fic, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 85,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: You and Saeyoung are on your way to parenthood, with all the bumps in the road and experiences that are bound to come with it. Luckily neither of you two are alone. Your family is there to help you. And you're probably going to need them as your relationship extends into your third year of marriage.





	1. Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm so bad at thinking of titles and summaries.~~  
>  Also the name of the series is ridiculous too lol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the second part of my 707/MC fluff story! This was never supposed to get this long, but I'm not complaining lol. It's still an outlet for my feelings towards this game hahahaha! I hope you enjoy it!

“You know . . .” You told Saeyoung casually as you leaned against the door frame and watched as he fidgeted with the wireless mouse of his computer, “it’s still safe to have sex with me when I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?” Saeyoung looked up sharply, eyes widening. You had caught him completely off-guard. Good. You deserved a little bit of revenge. Plus the bit of pink that appeared on his cheeks at your bluntness was even better. Sometimes he seemed to forget that you didn’t always mince your words.

 

“Sex. You know, that thing we used to have?” Your head ticked to the side, narrowing your eyes a bit at him in amusement.

 

His eyes darted away from yours. “I’m not avoiding having sex with you.” He muttered.

 

“We haven’t gone all of the way since I told you that I was pregnant.” You informed him, walking over to join him at his computer. You yanked his rolling chair out and plopped yourself down in his lap so he had no choice but to focus on you. Once you were properly straddling him and he was watching you, you poked his nose pointedly. “You. Are. Avoiding. Me.”

 

“I’m not!” He insisted, a small whine to his voice before the whine dropped away for him to sound a bit more cautious, “I’ve read up enough to know it’s safe to do those things with you throughout the pregnancy . . . I’ve just haven’t really felt up to it.”

 

“Oh.” You said, surprised. And then couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. “Why?”

 

He picked up on your tone immediately even when you tried to hide it. “No particular reason.” He shrugged. “I’ve been busy.” It was true, you knew. He had plenty of things he needed to work on now that his store was up and running. He wasn’t spending all of his time at home anymore, so when he was home he was usually taking the time to enjoy things he had taken for granted before. He fooled around much more on the computer now. By the time he was usually settled for the night, you were tired and were ready for bed, which he actually started to join you in to follow your schedule a bit more despite his complaints about having a proper sleeping schedule. That left no room for any kind of sexual relationship.

 

You wondered if you should tell him you’ve been feeling a bit neglected. He was still plenty as affectionate as before, but you supposed that you had grown a bit selfish in your time spent with him. You didn’t really want to seem selfish, so you just made an understanding noise.

 

Saeyoung wasn’t one to be fooled, though. He could read body language just as fluently as the other seventeen languages he knew. His hands wrapped around your waist as he pressed a soft kiss to the bottom of your throat. “Are you lonely?”

 

You opened your mouth to protest, flustered at being caught, but then closed it finding no point in lying. “. . . A bit.” You admitted, somewhat sulkily. Then you felt a bit annoyed at yourself for sounding so sulky. It wasn’t like you to be quite to childish. Any out of characterness you were going to blame completely on your hormones no matter what anybody else said.

 

Saeyoung only grinned and pecked your lips instead. “Ah, you admitted it~” He teased before softening his voice, “I’m sorry. I’m still adjusting to everything.”

 

“I know.” You said, completely understanding.

 

“I’m not avoiding you.” He repeated.

 

“Could you at least cut down a bit on the computer time when you’re home?” You requested hesitantly. “Just by a little bit?”

 

He closed his eyes, letting his head rest against your shoulder. You knew it was a selfish request on your part. He loved his computer and loved everything to do with it. You weren’t about to ask him to stop, but you just wanted a bit more of his time. This neediness you would also blame on the hormones if called out on.

 

“. . . I’ve been researching.” He confessed, surprising you.

 

“Researching?”

 

“About pregnancy . . . children . . . that kind of thing. Saeran . . . mentioned something recently that made me realize how little I actually know about being a parent.” Oh, so Saeran had told Saeyoung that as well. Perhaps the twin had sensed something for the future of your family? You didn’t know. You didn’t exactly like that Saeran had mentioned it to Saeyoung because you hated when Saeyoung was faced with his past again and again, but if anyone was allowed to bring it up it was Saeran. So you bit down that tiny annoyance. “So I’ve been studying up on it.”

 

“There’s only so much you can research about this type of thing.” You told him gently, your hand coming up to stroke the back of his head. “And no matter what you’ll do well.”

 

“. . . There are plenty of articles . . . that say that abuse victims are more likely to abuse their own children.” He whispered, and suddenly you understood one of the reasons why he had been distancing himself. He was losing himself in all of the articles on the internet. Doing his own research, but not in a healthy way.

 

“Saeyoung!” You breathed and pulled back from him to cup his cheeks. He wasn’t looking at you, but you recognized that hopeless darkness in his eyes. It was the same look of defeat you had seen on his face time and again whenever he had thought of a hopeless future. Whenever he considered things to already be a forgone conclusion. It gripped your heart and made righteous anger burn in your stomach even as you wanted to cry. You let none of that slip through. “You can’t do that to yourself! You have to know that you won’t ever do such a thing!”

 

“What if unconsciously I do?” He asked quietly, numbly. “I wouldn’t ever get as bad as my mother . . . but what if I hurt our child in other ways? Without realizing it? I’ve already hurt you more than once.”

 

“Then I’ll be here to set you straight.” You assured him. Your thumbs tapped on his face until he finally looked at you. You smiled softly. “You’re going to make mistakes, just as you have with me. That’s what it means to be a person. Your only experience with parenthood has been from one of the worst sources possible. You can only do better. And I’ll be with you. Just like I’ll need you to correct me if I’m doing things wrong too.”

 

“When do you ever do things wrong?” He asked, some teasing leaking into his voice. The life was starting to come back to his face, and your smile broadened.

 

“All of the time, and you know it.”

 

“I don’t see it~”

 

“Stop it.” You giggled and kissed him. He sighed against your lips, his body relaxing at your coaxing. Your hands dropped to wrap your arms around his neck as instead his own hands cupped your face, tilting it to the side so that he could kiss you better.

 

When you pulled back, you breathed against his cheek, pressing a kiss to it. “You put a lot of faith in me.” Saeyoung murmured.

 

“You deserve it.” You told him unhesitatingly.

 

“I-” He cut himself off from what you knew had to be more self-doubt before he just closed his eyes and smiled, pulling back from you. “Thank you.” He said instead.

 

“Next time you feel nervous, tell me and I’ll give you a kick in the ass.” You informed him cheerfully. That got him to laugh.

 

“I’ll need it once in a while. I don’t think I’m going to come out of this pregnancy with my mental stability intact.”

 

“You had mental stability? I never knew~”

 

“Well,” He amended, “I had some. And then I married this beautiful woman in a space station and there were aliens and Honey Buddha chips and Longcat and Chef RamG and . . . bye bye sanity!” He cried, finishing in English.

 

“You know, the same thing happened to me!” You gasped. “Did we have the same dream~?”

 

“Your hair is shorter, but you do look like the same woman I married~” He paused and poked your stomach. “If a tiny bit bigger.”

 

“I’m not even that fat!” You laughed, swatting at him. “I’m barely showing!”

 

“I need to measure to confirm this. I’ve heard you are quite the sneaky woman. What if those aliens put an alien inside of you?!”

 

“It’s likely.” You told him solemnly. “You know how frisky I get with those aliens.”

 

“It’s true.” He breathed, appearing to think about this. “They’re very good-looking.” He shot you a sly look that had you both laughing some. It was good to see him back in a better mood.

 

You groaned and slid off of his lap, unable to handle sitting like that anymore. You instead held your hand out to him. “Are you done researching for now? Let’s go out instead and go to a baby store or something. Some real advice may be more useful than anything you can find online. Or, at least, more valuable.”

 

Saeyoung took your hand and linked your fingers as he sighed. “I think you may be right. My head is full of all kinds of scientific knowledge, but you’ve taught me that actually speaking with people can be useful.”

 

“Thank you. But you may have to put on pants before we go.” You looked pointedly at his underwear, which was the only thing he currently had on. You noticed it was the ones he had spilled soda all over and were now permanently stained. It was a good sign that it was time to do laundry again. You made a mental note about it.

 

“’May’?” He asked, grinning.

 

“A skirt works too.”

 

“We’d probably have less people talk to us if I dressed like a girl today. Ah . . . Alright, I’ll go get dressed.” You squeezed his hand and let him go. He caught you looking his mostly-bare body up and down hungrily and winked at you. Admittedly the sexy effect was slightly ruined by the nasty underwear, though. However, you did have an idea in mind for something else he could wear. Maybe it would be in stock . . .

 

“Saeyoung . . . !” You whined. “There’s one more store I wanna stop by on the way back too . . .”

 

“I already know which one you mean. I’ll bring cash.” You hopped up and down a bit in excitement. This would be a fun date!


	2. Boys Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a great chapter, but I hope it's entertaining enough either way!

Today Saeyoung was having a “boys day out” with Yoosung and Zen. Which actually just meant the three of them had decided to go see a movie together that all of them had wanted to see and were now hanging out at a restaurant to have a late lunch. The movie itself had been more disappointing than Saeyoung had expected, but there had been enough jumpscares in it that Yoosung had screamed a couple of times, so Saeyoung was pleased enough.

 

His phone beeped at him from his pocket, alerting him to a message from you. He recognized the little pattern he had set just for you. When he pulled the phone out, he was greeted to a picture from you. Saeyoung grinned as he gazed at his phone, seeing the selfie you just sent of your day out with some of your girlfriends. Yoosung and Zen crowded into his space so that they could see as well and both cooed a bit at it.

 

“I didn’t realize she had such attractive friends!” Zen said, pointing at your friend on the right.

 

“Ehh~? Are they attractive?” Saeyoung asked. “I never noticed.”

 

“Oh shut up!” Zen rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. “You are so full of shit if you didn’t notice her hot friends.”

 

“I think it’s romantic!” Yoosung denied. “He only has eyes for his wife~”

 

“See? My bro gets me!” Saeyoung grinned, bumping shoulders with Yoosung.

 

“I don’t believe that at all! He’s married, not dead. Any guy can appreciate the beauty of multiple women.” Zen reached over and attempted to snatch Saeyoung’s phone, but Saeyoung was too quick. He shook a finger at the taller man.

 

“Ah ah ah!”

 

“I was going to send her a return picture!”

 

“Or were you going to try to send her another selfie?” Yoosung asked.

 

“Enough selfies! Boo! Boo!” Saeyoung cupped his hands around his mouth to boo his friend. “Besides, I can take the picture. Get in close, ladies!” He held his phone out as far as he could, and Yoosung and Zen got in close enough so they could all pose and send a picture. Parts of each of them got cut off, but it was good enough so Saeyoung sent it with a quick message back.

 

“That actually reminds me.” Yoosung paused as the waitress came over to take their drink orders. When she was gone he continued, “Zen, how are things going with your girlfriend? I haven’t heard you brag about her in a while!”

 

Zen only sighed, his face the picture of lamentation. “That’s because she isn’t my girlfriend anymore. We broke up a little while back.”

 

“What!” Saeyoung gaped.

 

“And you didn’t say anything about it?!” Yoosung cried. “You _always_ complain about break-ups!”

 

“It made me want to delete the chatroom sometimes.” Saeyoung joked.

 

“I would’ve, if I’m honest. But it was a quiet break-up. We’re just friends now.” Zen shrugged looking only a little sad. It must have been pretty amicable. Then again, Zen couldn’t afford any kind of scandals now that he was much more popular than he was. Even just sitting here in the restaurant he had to stop a couple of times as he was greeted by fans or asked for signatures. It made Saeyoung feel famous.

 

“That sucks, though.” He commented only somewhat idly. He didn’t really understand what it felt like to be broken up with. Zen made it seem like the end of the world, but he was only mildly sad right then. He tried to picture what would happen if you decided to leave him, but when his heart clenched and practically stopped, he decided it best not to think about it. It was too painful to even imagine. Especially not in public. He closed his eyes briefly and took a breath before putting on a smile. “What about you, Yoosung? Since we’re all going to do the girl-talk thing!”

 

“Pssh, that is so sexist.” Yoosung joked. “But things are going great between me and Hanji!” He sighed, clearly still as head-over-heels for her as he had first been when he had gathered the courage to ask her out. “I can see why you were so obsessed with your wife while on the chat, Saeyoung. It’s hard not to be when you’re in love.”

 

“I’m so jealous!” Zen bit out, sulking just a little bit.

 

“Was I this gross, though?” Saeyoung asked.

 

“You were worse.” Both immediately responded. Saeyoung made a horrified face, but then decided he was okay with it. If he had this effect on the others while obsessing over you, then that was fine. It was pretty funny, at least when he was the one doing it.

 

“Yoosung~ We should have another double date~” He suggested.

 

“NO!!” Yoosung immediately yelped, and then ducked his head when he realized he had been too loud. “We are _never_ double dating again!”

 

“Awww, but we had so much fun! And Hanji agreed to a second date!” Saeyoung covered his mouth as he grinned, giggling behind his hands. That had been such a fun night. He hadn’t had that much fun in a while, and it had been way too long since he had really pranked Yoosung. He wanted another opportunity.

 

“Never. Again!”

 

“He’s right. I would’ve been pissed too.” Zen agreed. They thanked the waitress as she returned with their drinks, and they all ordered what they wanted. “Actually, I would’ve been horrified.”

 

“It was so much fun~ We’ll join you on your next date!”

 

“Ugh, don’t! Not like I have a girlfriend to go with anyway.”

 

“Wellll . . .” Yoosung rolled his tongue and leaned forward a bit. His gaze was earnest as he suggested, “Why not Jaehee?”

 

“What?” Zen asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah! You two have gotten really close over the years, haven’t you? She’s been helping you as your manager as well!”

 

“Plus she’s super into you.” Saeyoung added. “She likes you almost as much as you like yourself.”

 

Zen laughed, dropping his chin into his hand. “That’s true . . . me and Jaehee though . . .” He tilted his head in thought as he considered it, fingers tapping on the table. Finally he made a noise and shook his head. “No, it wouldn’t work out.”

 

“Why not? You both work really hard, are passionate about what you do, and already work together a lot!” Saeyoung eyed Yoosung. It was strange that he was pushing the subject, but Yoosung had always been a romantic. It was kind of funny that he seemed to have started to ship Jaehee and Zen, though. Not that Saeyoung couldn’t see the potential as well. You had mentioned it a few times in the past too. It would be interesting to see if things went anywhere with them.

 

Plus it made for some very interesting material to shove in Jumin’s face. Would he be able to pull making Zen brag about his new girlfriend Jaehee in front of Jumin? He could just imagine Jaehee becoming flustered. It would be pretty hilarious.

 

Totally worth encouraging.

 

“He’s right!” Saeyoung insisted. “And it might piss Jumin off!”

 

“Doubtful.” Yoosung muttered.

 

“Like I give a shit what that trust fund ass thinks!” Zen scoffed. “But you’re not wrong. It may be funny if it does annoy him. But Jaehee and I don’t have that type of relationship. We’re too busy for each other.”

 

“She loooooves you!” Saeyoung sang.

 

“As a _fan_.” Zen insisted. “Why are you even trying to pressure me with this, hm? Don’t you have a brother you can push into dating? Where’s _his_ romantic life? Does he have his eyes on a woman?” Both Saeyoung and Yoosung began to laugh, and then laughed harder at Zen’s baffled look. “What? Why are you laughing?”

 

“Dude, you haven’t figured it out already? I feel almost a little bad for Saeran now.” Yoosung continued to laugh, shaking his head.

 

“What? What?” Zen pressed.

 

“My brother isn’t interested in women. Duh.” Saeyoung chuckled more as Zen gaped, paling some. “Chances are he’s more graysexual anyway, although he’s not sure. I’m just guessing. He hasn’t seemed interested in much either way.”

 

“Graysexual? Is that a Western term?”

 

“It means he’s not really interested in anybody.” Yoosung explained. “Jeez, Zen, you need to know these things better. Think of your poor fans!”

 

“Yeah Zen! Stop being so mean to my twin just because he’s not straight! So mean! Ruuuude! Ruuude!” Saeyoung chastised.

 

“Jeez, stop, will you? I was just surprised! I never really thought about it, okay? I don’t think about the sexuality of my friends!” Zen complained.

 

“Except Jumin.” Saeyoung joked. “Anyway, it’s not really surprising at all that Saeran isn’t interested in women. I mean . . . I’m kind of surprised I still like women considering everything . . .” His friends looked at him, somewhat confused, but Saeyoung ignored them and didn’t explain. “Well actually, hahaha, I’m not completely straight either. So never mind~”

 

“Can we just drop this? I really don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s talk about the movie instead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I have plans to write a oneshot of that double date story lolololol


	3. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a little sideways in the direction I was thinking it would head, but I hope it's good nonetheless.

Saeran pushed open the door to the house as soon as the facial recognition system signaled it was okay to enter. He shifted the bag on his shoulders off of it with a small sigh, letting it down on the nearest table so he could pull out his laptop. He was tired from work considering it had been his day to run the shop in Saeyoung’s absence. He wasn’t quite sure why he had agreed to work in Saeyoung’s shop considering he didn’t really want to deal with children everywhere, but he supposed that the robots themselves were cool. He found a strange pride in himself watching his brother’s creations make people smile. He suspected the emotions were more coming from Saeyoung. Their bond was stronger these days, after all. Not that either of the twins had voiced that to anyone. It was a silent agreement.

 

He could hear the voices of his family in the other room, lilting in animated conversation that he had come to familiarize himself with. Such life around him. He still found it strange on occasion. Unnerving on others. For the time being he ignored them and entered the kitchen to go grab a drink. Inside of the fridge was the garbage soda that Saeyoung seemed to love, but Saeran ignored it in favor of stealing one of your sodas instead. You had better taste, he thought.

 

“Is that Saeran?” He heard you ask as he popped open the tab for his drink and took a couple of gulps.

 

“He’s the only other person who can get in, you know?” Saeyoung responded, that teasing tone to his voice. Saeran frowned. He sounded a bit strange. Something weird was going on.

 

“Welcome home! Come to me~” You called.

 

“Saeraaaaaan~” Saeyoung sang as well.

 

Saeran was tempted to ignore you both completely and go to his room and shut the door, but the both of you could be really damn insistent. He had come to recognize that. He could only prepare himself for whatever the two of you were planning. And anyway, he was curious about what Saeyoung was feeling. Reluctantly he approached the bathroom you two were in, only to feel his hackles rise at the sight.

 

“Come, come!” You called and patted the chair in front of you. “Sit down!”

 

“No.” He responded immediately, a small twist of a scowl on his lips. He eyed the scissors in your hand and refused to move. He wasn’t about to let you anywhere near him with those.

 

“Come on, Saeran! You don’t have a choice!” Saeyoung sat on the counter and grinned like the cat in his lap. Mandu even had a smug look on his face, the little brat.

 

“You need a haircut.” You pointed the scissors at him, hand on your hip. “And I’m gonna give you one.”

 

“I don’t need one.” Saeran protested. His eyes darted to Saeyoung’s own shorter hair. Clearly he had just gotten it done. It was a little messy in areas, but not as bad as your last attempt to cut his hair. That gave him at least a little bit of relief, but he still didn’t want to get a haircut.

 

“Yes you do. Your hair has gotten too long, just like Saeyoung’s. No matter how cute you both look with messy hair, it’s not good for your sight.” You chastised.

 

“I’m always cute.” Saeyoung chuckled. Saeran felt unnerved. Something was wrong with his brother. It made his stomach twist slightly. The sparkle in his eyes wasn’t as bright as it usually was. He’d seen him like this before, but he’d never received an explanation. Not that Saeran had ever asked, though. It didn’t feel right to discuss their pasts to each other. There was still too much pain. He suspected that Saeyoung’s moods usually stemmed from that.

 

You hadn’t seemed to have noticed. Or if you have, you weren’t showing it. You still looked far too devious for your own good. “You. Need. A. Hair. Cut.” You told him, prowling closer with each step. There was a tense moment between the three of you as Saeran’s body prepared itself to flee. He knew you weren’t the biggest threat in the room even though you were the one with the scissors. It was Saeyoung he needed to watch out for.

 

He was proven correct. Saeran turned to dash out of the bathroom having travelled too far in, but Saeyoung suddenly flung himself with that speediness he’d always had and slammed the door shut, blocking it bodily. Mandu slunk back and forth on the floor, clearly reveling in the battle occurring in front of him even if he’d lost his spot in the crossfire. Saeran longed to have Hunni there so she could smack her kitten around a bit.

 

“You bastard.” Saeran cursed his brother knowing he wouldn’t be able to wrestle his way past him. The bathroom was too small for that. Saeyoung’s grin only broadened.

 

“Come on, brother. We have to match~ Twinsies~~~”

 

“That’s disgusting. Stop saying that.” It churned his stomach. Not in the same way it had done in the past, but being called a “twinsie” was enough to make anyone vomit.

 

“I’ve been practicing cutting hair!” You told him as you placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t flinch. He turned to look at you over his shoulder as you snipped your scissors in offering. “I’m just going to trim you up! Besides, you hate going to the hairdresser’s.”

 

“I hate people touching me.” Saeran corrected. It made his skin crawl thinking of letting a stranger so intimately close to him, even if it was just to cut his hair.

 

“Oh.” Your tone changed then as the realization clicked. Honestly how were you so slow about some of these things? He’d been living with you long enough that he thought you would’ve known this already. But then again, you were too kind-hearted for your own good. It was likely you had just forgotten about his annoyances with that kind of thing. “Well . . . is it alright if I do it then?”

 

“Of course it is!” Saeyoung piped up, grabbing Saeran’s shoulders and spinning him around. “He liiiiiikes you!”

 

“Saeyoung.” You sent him a mildly chastising look. “It’s Saeran’s body. He can tell me if it’s okay or not.”

 

“Why did we trap him here if you were going to give him the choice?” Saeyoung whined. He always seemed to whine around you, almost like a spoiled child. Saeran supposed that you did like to spoil Saeyoung. It made him worry more for whatever child would be birthed from the two of you.

 

You ignored Saeyoung’s whining and waited for Saeran’s answer. Saeran . . . appreciated that. It was moments like this that made him glad to have you around. At least you actually took into account his feelings at the moment. Or, rather, you didn’t willfully ignore them for the sake of being an asshole. It made him have to weigh his options. He really _did_ hate having his hair cut, but you weren’t wrong in that it was becoming too long. It was becoming a pain to manage.

 

Saeran gave a put-upon sigh and finally moved past you to sit in the chair. You smiled widely at him as Saeyoung hooted in victory. “Shirt off, please.” You requested softly. “So you don’t become covered with hair.” This part Saeran did hate about having his hair cut by you. It was an innocent request, but none of you liked seeing him bare. And with Saeyoung already being in that strange mood, Saeran was all the more reluctant to remove his clothes.

 

But he did as was requested anyway, taking off his sweater and his shirt. You had seen him bare enough that it didn’t bother him as much as it used to. You only thanked him when he tossed his shirt aside and set yourself to readying to cut his hair. It was Saeyoung who stared at him instead, his eyes distant as they scanned his brother’s torso and lingered on his tattoo. Jumin had offered him contact with a doctor to get the tattoo itself lasered off of his body, but Saeran was hesitant to deal with anything like that. It was still in consideration for him.

 

Saeran stared at Saeyoung, waiting for him to talk. Saeyoung’s eyes met his and then looked away. He had received the message, but didn’t seem to want to answer it. Saeran let the topic drop. It wasn’t really his concern. Besides, he was more bothered when you started snipping at his hair. Saeyoung shot him a small smile at the frown on his brother’s face.

 

Saeran had his suspicions about Saeyoung’s strange mood. It always was accompanied by darkness under his brother’s eyes and an almost-clinginess to you. Not that he didn’t cling to you normally anyway, but he followed you around the house when he was like this. Like he couldn’t stand for you not to be close enough to him so that he could see you at all times. His reactions became more obvious to Saeran the longer he had lived around his brother.

 

He was terrified to lose you. That much had been obvious to Saeran from the moment he had confronted Saeyoung with you in his arms as he threatened the lot of you with the bomb. Saeran knew that when it came to you (and . . . Saeran as well) Saeyoung was willing to die or do anything to save you. His family was his weakness.

 

Which meant that when Saeyoung looked like that, he had been having nightmares. Or awful thoughts. It was understandable, but Saeran didn’t want to talk about it. None of you talked about what had happened with Mint Eye or when Saeran’s mind had been twisted and altered beyond his own control. Saeran wondered if Saeyoung looked at him sometimes and feared him. If he wondered if Saeran would snap again one day and attack you or him. Or even your unborn child.

 

But then Saeran would remember the feeling of Saeyoung’s throat beneath his hands. His gasping breaths as he begged him to stop . . . even as he refused to fight back. He had just hung his arms and let Saeran choke the life out of him with only the hope that he could convince his brother not to. And remembering that, Saeran was reassured that Saeyoung didn’t fear him. He was instead haunted by his memories. All three of you were haunted by Mint Eye, but most of your trauma came from Saeran himself. And that was why Saeyoung refused to talk about it, with or without you around.

 

That was fine. Saeran wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about it either. There were still some topics he wasn’t sure he could ever discuss with his brother. But one day there was a small hope in him that he could be strong enough to talk about what both of them had gone through. The pain both of them shared.

 

With Saeran’s contacts removed and the tattoo ignored, only the scars on their chests and bodies differentiated the brothers from each other. Scars neither of them were willing to talk about. Saeran knew how he had received each and every one of his scars, but his brother didn’t know. And likewise Saeran didn’t know where a majority of Saeyoung’s scars had come from. Maybe one day that would change. He would never confess it, after all, but there was still a part of him that missed the days he and Saeyoung had shared everything with each other.

 

Those thoughts made tolerating receiving shared horrible haircuts and being called “twinsies” worth it.


	4. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something here that may or may not become a thing in the story. It's something I'm interested in seeing, but I'm not sure if others will agree. So if you have feedback about it, please let me know. I'm curious. And also, I will explain more in future chapters because this chapter definitely does not cover all of the topic.
> 
> For those of you who might have saw it before I took it down a couple days ago, I did post an original version of this chapter, but honestly it was so terrible. I had to rewrite it. So here's a different version that I hope is better. It definitely flows better than the last one.

“Over there.” You corrected Saeran as he searched the cabinets for the confectioners sugar that you needed for your recipe. You had to nod your head so that Saeran could tell where you were motioning to because your hands were currently busy with mixing. “Don’t forget to wash the strawberries first.”

 

“Aren’t we supposed to save a couple of these?” Saeran asked as he did what he was told, grabbing the sugar before rinsing the strawberries in the sink. “Rather than eat them?”

 

“But you said you haven’t tried sugar-covered strawberries!” You protested. “And that’s just a sin.”

 

“My brother would define a sin differently.”

 

“Don’t snark me.” You joked, giving him a mock-stern look. “He would define a sin in terms of math.”

 

“Sin7.”

 

You giggled and nodded. “Yeah, exactly like that!” Saeran opened up the bag of the sugar and dumped a bit of it into a small bowl. He then passed it over to you so you could add more of the sugar to your mixture. You watched him closely, excited for his reaction, as he dipped his strawberry enough to cover it with the sugar and then took a bite. His eyes lit up a bit, and you grinned with excitement. “It’s good?”

 

“It’s delicious.” He murmured, quietly ecstatic. You hopped in place just a tiny bit.

 

“I knew you would like it!” He was already going for another strawberry. “Let me have a bite?”

 

Saeran paused in his chewing at your request before he picked up a new strawberry to dip. You opened your mouth because your hands were full and watched him hesitate briefly before he brought the fruit to your lips. You bit into the sweet strawberry, its flavor only more so enhanced by the soft sugar that coated it.

 

“Thank you.” You told him, licking you lips to collect the sugar that was there. Saeran didn’t respond, his eyes regarding you strangely, before he continued eating his own fruit. He walked over to the fridge in search of other fresh ingredients to dip. “We should think about getting a chocolate fountain.” You mused aloud to him. “I feel like it would be useful to this family.”

 

“Your cravings are becoming worse.” Saeran responded, pulling out an apple from the fridge and closing the door.

 

You flushed a bit. Apparently the brothers had noticed you had been eating more lately. You couldn’t really help it. You felt hungrier a lot. That was why you were busy making icing for the cake in the oven currently. The strawberry shortcake would be delicious, you were sure. Maybe not pretty, but certainly tasty.

 

At least Saeyoung wasn’t there to tease you about it even more. Not that your husband was much better with his own junk food that he ate all of the time, but he liked to tease you whenever he could. Which was often. He liked to press at hand to your stomach (not that he would feel anything yet) and claim that half of it was baby and half of it was the cookies you and Saeran kept eating. You were positive the entire household would become fat. At least Zen and Jumin were there to coach you on how to eat healthier.

 

Then again, adding sugar to the strawberries and baking them into a cake was definitely not what either man had in mind.

 

Oh well.

 

“Here.” You blinked out of your thoughts to find another strawberry being held to your lips. You shot Saeran a small appreciative smile before accepting the offering. You shivered a bit at the flavor. This piece had a bitterness to it that was counteracted by the sweetness of the sugar. That was somewhat strange. You had thought that the strawberries were in season.

 

You turned to Saeran to make a comment about it, but found your mouth occupied with another pair of lips. Your eyes widened at the soft press of Saeran’s mouth against your own, not fitting quite as smoothly as he had probably aimed for. You sensed the curiosity and intent of him as his tongue swiped once at the sugar covering your lips before he pulled away, licking at his own lips to gather up the powder there.

 

“Sweet . . .” The man said, almost but not quite to himself. His eyes met yours before darting away towards the apple he had placed aside. He busied himself with cutting it up. You only gaped at him, absolutely stunned. Saeran had just . . . kissed you? But . . . that didn’t make any sense! You didn’t understand.

 

“You . . .” You started slowly before swallowing. You automatically licked your lips, and then flustered remembering he had just done the same a second ago. “You kissed me?”

 

“Yes.” Saeran responded, his voice a little gruffer. He was feeling shy suddenly?

 

What did this mean for you two? Of course you liked Saeran, but you were married! And you had a child on the way with his brother! You had already lived out a cheating fantasy and had learned that you couldn’t possibly go through with it. This was no different, and it would be very much cheating. You needed answers right away . . . but you were also still trying to wrap your head around the moment.

 

You would give Saeran the benefit of the doubt. He wouldn’t do something like this normally. “Saeran . . . why did you do it?” You asked, your voice still a little weak because of your frazzled mind.

 

Saeran’s cheeks were a little pink, which only made you stare more. “. . . I just wanted to. Go back to mixing the icing. The cake is almost done.”

 

“Do you have feelings for me?” You asked bluntly instead. You did, however, continue to mix. Your arm hurt, but the frosting was almost done at least.

 

Saeran finished cutting up the apple and instead started to slice the strawberries that would go on top of your cake. For a long time he didn’t respond, but you wouldn’t back down. You continued to watch him, waiting, and finally he caved. His eyes darted to you, conflicted but steady, before going back to what he was doing. You could tell his cutting was because he was nervous. “’Feelings’,” he reluctantly bit out, “imply that I like you like Saeyoung does. That’s not the case. I don’t want that kind of relationship with you. I’m not interested in a relationship like that with you at all.”

 

That was surprising . . . but also a relief. You didn’t want to cause trouble between the brothers. You didn’t want to be that kind of woman –especially since Saeyoung and Saeran were finally back together and happy. You would do whatever you could to make sure they were both happy. But now you didn’t understand where you stood.

 

“So then . . . why did you . . . ?”

 

“I just wanted to kiss you. That’s all.” Saeran’s voice was growing hard, a sure sign that you weren’t going to get a better answer than that. Both brothers had the habit of cutting off conversations they didn’t wish to discuss. It was somewhat annoying, but you couldn’t really get upset with Saeran then. You didn’t think he had any other reason for kissing you. You didn’t understand, but that was the best you were going to get.

 

“I have to tell Saeyoung.” You told him quietly, not wanting to sound accusing but insisting upon that fact. You weren’t about to hide something like this from your husband. You would not be happy if Saeran tried to make you.

 

“Saeyoung already knows.” Saeran responded bluntly, pushing aside the sliced strawberries to grab some more.

 

“Wait, what?” You asked, shocked once again.

 

“I’ve mentioned it to Saeyoung before. He already knows.” Then lower, in more of a mutter he added, “I thought maybe he would get it considering I don’t.”

 

“Then what did he say?” You prompted curiously, scooting closer to him. This was new information. Saeyoung had never mentioned his brother wishing to kiss you before. How long did he know about this?

 

“. . . He claimed to get it.” The man admitted, almost disgruntled. “Although he told me not to do anything to you that you would get mad about. So . . . I’m sorry.” He apologized quietly.

 

“It’s okay. But . . . It’s . . . Does that mean he’s okay with it?” You were so confused. Saeyoung didn’t like sharing you. He had mentioned on multiple occasions that the thought of you being romantic with other men would upset him. At least, unless he was involved. It was different if it was a decision made as a couple. But those weren’t poly things. Those were just for fun ideas.

 

“I don’t know.” Saeran admitted. The oven timer beeped. Your frosting was also almost done. Saeran moved to get the cake while you were distracted.

 

Was Saeyoung hinting that it was alright as long as it was Saeran? You did know that his brother was an exception to a lot of things, but was this one of them? Did _you_ agree to that kind of thing? It wasn’t discussed with you at all. Although you did find that the kiss didn’t particularly bother you at all. You were just worried about your relationship with your husband (and your husband’s relationship with his brother) being affected. You liked Saeran, and you had considered something . . . more between the three of you (as idle thoughts. It was difficult not to think of these things when both men looked so attractive and so alike), but you would have never brought it up with Saeyoung. You didn’t want to upset him.

 

Now, though, it seemed things were different. You couldn’t ignore what had just happened, after all, nor the information you had just learn. It was something you definitely needed to talk about with Saeyoung when he arrived home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, the "type of relationship" Saeran is referring to is a physical (and somewhat romantic) relationship.  
> Saeran isn't sexually interested in MC. So if there is a relationship, it will be mostly cuddly. I'll go into more details in another chapter, but don't expect this to become a physical threesome type of thing. Saeran's feelings are a bit more complicated than that.  
> Luckily Saeyoung understands, because MC certainly doesn't.


	5. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this chapter clears up questions made in the last chapter. I apologize for the confusion.

That night you were nervous to tell Saeyoung what had occurred, but you had never been very good at hiding your anxiety from him. He could always tell and read your body language. Which you appreciated because it meant that he was the one to bring up the conversation rather than you. You needed to get some kind of answers from him, but you could only pray that the situation wouldn’t get out of hand. You trusted Saeran when he had told you that Saeyoung was aware of . . . whatever it was Saeran was feeling for you. You just wished that _you_ knew what he was feeling for you.

 

“He actually kissed you?” Saeyoung asked, surprised. He blinked a couple times, eyebrows raised as he let a harsh breath whoosh out of him. “Wow! I didn’t think he would do that.”

 

“Is he right in what he said?” You asked your husband, scooting closer on the bed to him and taking his hand. His fingers drummed on your calf as you anxiously played with his hand, pressing against the muscles there and releasing them in an almost nervous massage. Sitting crosslegged like this it was easy for you to find things for your hands to fiddle with. That was something you and Saeyoung had in common. “That you . . . understand him? Because I’m not sure I do.” Which was another way of you saying that you didn’t understand him at all. And it was a way for you to judge Saeyoung’s reaction.

 

Saeyoung let his head loll back in thought as he seemed to consider his words. “. . . I think I get it.” He finally admitted, looking at you directly then. His face was serious but thoughtful. “He’s brought it up with me before. About his feelings, I mean. He probably didn’t even mean to bring it up. I think he was just thinking about it at the time.”

 

“What happened?” You pressed before Saeyoung could go off on a tangent.

 

“He said to me that he wanted what I have with you.” Saeyoung made the quotes where necessary as he paraphrased. You were stunned. Saeran didn’t like those types of relationships, though! He complained or rolled his eyes when you and Saeyoung were being playfully sexual with each other or flirting. Where had all of this come from? It was very sudden, you thought.

 

You voiced your thoughts to Saeyoung. “No! No, not like that!” Saeyoung quickly shook his head. “Uhhh how do I put it . . . ? I get where Saeran is coming from because I felt like that with you for a while too . . . back when you and me were in Rika’s house and you kept messing with me.”

 

“You mean your hair and glasses?” You reached forward then to mess with his glasses, which brought a smile to his face even as he shook you off.

 

“Haha, exactly that. It made me want to . . . well . . .” He grew quiet, clearly a little embarrassed to admit it. You felt your face heating as your mind filled in the blanks. It wasn’t like you hadn’t imagined doing . . . well . . . _things_ with him either back then. He had been just as attractive then as he was now. But Saeyoung finally pushed through his embarrassment and confessed, “It made me want to hug and kiss you. You kept trying to get close to me . . . and I wanted to let you. Even if it was just having you lean against my side.” His voice softened in remembrance. “I wanted all of that.”

 

The shiver from his voice was much more delicious than the previously sexy thoughts you had assumed he had been hinting at. In the end you adored this softer side of him more than anything else. You didn’t resist leaning forward and kissing him, and he returned the kiss with a happy sigh. You two lost yourself in the gentle kisses for a few moments before you realized you had lost track of the originally conversation and you pulled back, blowing a raspberry.

 

“Saeyoung . . . !” You whined a bit before shaking his hands some, becoming serious again. “I still don’t understand.”

 

Saeyoung ran a hand into his hair, scrubbing at it a bit. “Ah . . . how do I explain this? You know about how both me and Saeran grew up . . . and how it’s kind of made me like cuddling, right?”

 

“You mean how you’re starved for affection?” You clarified. He huffed a laughed, and then ohh’d in understanding, snapping his fingers.

 

“Yes! Actually, that’s a really good explanation! It’s the same thing for Saeran!”

 

Things started to click together for you, and you began to ohh as well, leaning towards him. “Are you saying that Saeran just wants affection?”

 

“Yeah! Well,” Saeyoung amended, “probably. It seems like that’s it.”

 

You rubbed at your chin a bit, nodding in consideration. You could understand that. You had noticed that Saeran had definitely become more open and attached to you, so maybe that was why he was coming to you for affection? It was similar to what Saeyoung had did too . . . although he had gone about it in a very roundabout way. The thought that this was Saeran reaching out asking for you to show him some more affection made your heart flutter. You could understand now why Saeyoung hadn’t said anything to you or opposed it, but you were hesitant still. You didn’t know just _how_ much Saeran wanted from you. You weren’t even sure Saeyoung knew either.

 

“You have a point.” He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, sucking on it some. “I don’t know how much he wants . . . which is why I didn’t want him doing anything to you. Just in case.” He paused before adding softly and carefully, “Does it bother you?”

 

You huffed a disbelieving laugh, shaking your head. “I’m more worried about you!”

 

“Uh-uh! Nooope! Don’t!” Saeyoung pointed sharply at you, poking a finger into your cheek. You puffed it up, but he only poked harder and forced the air out of your cheek noisily. “I’m serious, honey. If it bothers you, you need to speak up. Please tell me.”

 

You stopped playing around at the sincerity in his voice and gave him a small reassuring smile. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m just . . . surprised. And still a little confused. I thought you don’t like me with others? Unless it’s, you know . . .”

 

“I don’t like it.” He admitted readily, rolling over and flopping down on the bed next to you. His arm wrapped around your waist as he rested his chin on your thigh, looking at you the best he could. You leaned back so that you could look him in the face without him straining his eyes. “But it’s just Saeran. He won’t do the things other guys would with you.”

 

“He did kiss me.” You reminded him.

 

Saeyoung hummed, not sounding particularly upset at that, but he definitely had a thoughtful frown on his lips. “. . . I don’t know what all Saeran wants from you . . . so tell him off if he goes too far. I trust you.”

 

You weren’t completely sure what terms you were agreeing to, so you sighed and ran a hand into his hair. He melted into your touch, meowing contently. That made you smile. “So Saeran just wants some affection . . . ? I can do that. But will the kissing bother you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Saeyoung responded. “I think I’ll just have to see.”

 

You could deal with that. You were already affectionate with your friends to begin with. You hugged all of them hello and goodbye, and you occasionally gave them a kiss on the cheek. You supposed this may not be too different, but you didn’t know unless you tried it out. In the past you hadn’t really been physically affectionate with Saeran because you had thought he wouldn’t like it. And you knew for a fact that in the beginning you were right. He shunned most forms of contact, but he appeared to have become used to it because of Saeyoung. Maybe now he had gotten to the point where he was okay with you touching him as well?

 

You tested it out the next morning. Saeyoung drove you to the café with Saeran riding as well considering both were working at the toy shop today. Like you did every time you left, you leaned back into the car and kissed Saeyoung goodbye. This time instead of leaving, you walked around to Saeran’s window as well and tapped on it.

 

He rolled down the window with a raised eyebrow. He appeared hesitant to really talk or look at you judging by the slight stiffness in his posture, but you ignored it for the time being. “You have a good day too, okay?” You told him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. His eyes widened in shock, but you only grinned and walked off. You could feel his stare still on you as you left. He hadn’t cringed away from you, so that was a good sign. You felt that you understood a bit better. However it wasn’t until that evening did your understanding of what Saeran wanted solidified.

 

The movie of the night was a horror movie, which meant that Yoosung had firmly rejected joining the three of you. You loved horror movies, and you knew that both of the Choi brothers weren’t scared of them, so you gladly chose one of more recent DVD releases. Saeyoung yawned, his head in your lap and his glasses somewhat awkwardly skewed on his face. The popcorn bowl sat discarded on the table as people screamed on the screen. You couldn’t help a small giggle and resisted making a comment.

 

Sleep clung to the three of you considering how late it was. Horror movies called for a dark environment and the feeling of the in-between hours of the morning. None of you had work the next day, so staying up late was a good option. If the movie was a tad more interesting, you were sure you wouldn’t be as tired. You yawned because of Saeyoung’s yawn, and soon enough Saeran had yawned as well, which only made you and Saeyoung snort.

 

“This is terrible.” Saeran muttered, eyes partially glazed from disinterest. You supposed that slasher films weren’t his thing. You wondered if you could find a good psychological horror somewhere, but you weren’t sure you wished to subject the brothers to that type of thing. Decisions decisions.

 

“It looked good in the trailers.” You lamented.

 

“We need a good sci-fi horror.” Saeyoung suggested. “Something like Doctor Who, but mixed with a horror movie.”

 

“What’s that?” Saeran asked.

 

“Ohhhh! Myyyy! Goooood! We need to show him!” Saeyoung cried.

 

“Tomorrow!” You suggested, hand coming to pet his hair.

 

“Should I be worried?” Saeran asked you in a low voice. You realized just how close the two of you were sitting. When did the day come that Saeran had gone from sitting on the other side of the couch from you two, to sitting close enough for you to feel his body heat? It gave you an idea.

 

“It’ll be fine.” You assured him, and leaned against his body. He froze as you settled your head against his shoulder, sighing comfortably. He really was similar to Saeyoung, you thought, but he was definitely different. The way he held himself was different. It made finding a comfortable position a tad difficult, but soon enough Saeran began to tentatively relax.

 

You met Saeyoung’s eyes, but he just gave you a quick smile before returning his attention to the television. Saeran’s hand touched yours shyly, and you recognized the quiet suggestion when you felt it. You linked your fingers with his and glanced at your pillow. In the light of the movie, you could just make out some pink to his cheeks and the soft expression on his face. His body relaxed more against you so that you two were leaning more on each other, and Saeyoung snuggled more comfortably in your lap.

 

You basked in the warmth of your family. You were okay with this, you decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear enough (which it may not be because I may have not explained enough or my mind just isn't writing in a way that makes sense to anyone but me, in which case I'm sorry), Saeran literally just wants some affection and maybe some kisses. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm not sure what to classify that kind of relationship, but it's basically platonic with just some kissing too.


	6. Work Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. Usually I update daily, but I think I kind of tripped myself up. I was so focused on how I would write the introduction to the quasiplatonic Saeran/MC/Saeyoung that I didn't even think about what to write next. That, and I wanted to start writing more of the Trade Mistakes story (Time for Jumin's route!!) and then Halloween. So here I am updating late. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Wow!” Zen cried as he looked you up and down. “I can’t believe how much you’ve changed in only a few weeks!”

 

“I know.” You agreed with a small huff of a laugh. “I’m really starting to get round, right?”

 

“No way~” Saeyoung denied even as his eyes kept darting to your stomach. He couldn’t help it. Now that Zen had made him notice once again, he couldn’t stop looking. You were showing a bit more now. If he pressed his hand to your stomach, he could feel the roundness of it, with only some give. A sure sign that it wasn’t fat.

 

“So you’re saying I’m always round?” You teased.

 

“Careful, Saeyoung. It’s a woman’s trap!” Zen warned, a small laugh in his own voice as he came over to give you a greeting hug. You happily accepted it as the three of you stepped inside. Saeran slipped around Zen and searched around for Jaehee who was supposed to be joining you all as well, but you had yet to see her.

 

“When are we leaving?” He asked, despite the fact that all of you had just arrived.

 

“As soon as Jaehee gets here. Until then, just relax.” Zen turned to go towards the kitchen as you heard him murmur under his breath, “At least you’re not dressed as maids this time . . .”

 

Saeran had been grumpy all evening, you had noticed. He didn’t particularly want to take the flight with all of you, but it was necessary for the RFA party. It had been a while since he had been to America (the last time being your wedding with Saeyoung) and he still wasn’t over the number of foreigners who had stared at him. Saeyoung and Saeran’s hair was naturally a bright red and stood out sharply. You fully expected him to dress back in his darker clothing again to deter people from looking at him. He was like GrumpyCat that Saeyoung liked to compare him to. It was a good descriptor. It made you want to pet him.

 

“What about Yoosung?” Saeyoung called after him, probably having decided it best not to answer your “trap” question. He must have learned from his past mistakes about insulting women. Good.

 

“Isn’t Jumin picking him up?” You asked.

 

“I thought so too but . . .”

 

Saeran sighed heavily, and instantly you were annoyed. Honestly just because he was in a bad mood didn’t mean he could put a damper on your day. Still you held back your sudden annoyance knowing that it was just a quick mood swing. You weren’t about to get unduly angry with him. You would try to calm him down first.

 

“Don’t be such a grump.” You scolded him playfully, joining the man and bumping your shoulder with his. “This trip will be over before you know it.”

 

“Jumin is leaving before we will because of work. And he won’t let me go back with him.” He grumbled. In response you ran hand into his hair. For once he didn’t pull away, which thrilled you. He always pulled away whenever you tried to pet him. You liked this change. His hair was even softer than Saeyoung’s. His face still left something to behold because the sulk still wasn’t gone, but it relaxed some as you ran your hand through his hair.

 

“That just means you’ll have plenty of time to spend with us.” You smiled.

 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

 

“That does it.” You dropped your hand and looked at Saeyoung. Both of you nodded in unison, and Saeran tensed in preparation to run. But neither of you gave him the chance as both you and Saeyoung flung yourselves at him. He gave a shout of alarm as he was wrapped up in twin hugs and the three of you wobbled and nearly fell.

 

“HUG THERAPY!!” Saeyoung yelled.

 

“HUG THERAPY!!” You cried back. The both of you kept repeating it in a chant, squeezing Saeran even as he struggled. He didn’t have a choice but to suffer through the hug. Zen laughed from nearby which you could only just make out from over the noise you were making.

 

“Alright, quiet you two! I can’t have my neighbors complaining.” He told you all.

 

“What neighbors? You live in a basement.” Saeyoung quipped as you both released Saeran. Saeran found a seat on the couch and you soon joined him, stretching out your legs and relaxing before checking your phone for any messages.

 

“You don’t have any room to talk considering you keep your entire family locked in a safe!” Zen rebutted. He shook his head with a pitying sigh. “Your poor child won’t even be able to look out the windows when it’s raining or sunny.”

 

“I’ve been saying that for years.” Saeran mentioned, tilting his head back against the couch cushion to stare at the ceiling. It had seemed your hug therapy had worked just a little bit. It would probably be a matter of time until he became grouchy again, though.

 

“Our child will be too busy playing with Saeyoung’s toys and on tablets to care about the outside.” You joked. “Just like their daddy.”

 

“Ohhhh!!” Saeyoung cried. “Daddy~ I like that!!” You could see his eyes sparkling behind his glasses even as his posture became a little shy. You felt that same nervous excitement bubble in your stomach. It still wasn’t quite real to you that there was a child growing in you. “And yeah, she’s totally right like always. I’ll make a tablet that babies can use!”

 

“First cats and now babies?” Zen asked. “They can’t even comprehend what they’re looking at, though.”

 

“My child will be a genius, of course! And then after the baby tablet . . . a tablet for cats!!” He threw his fists in the air. You giggled behind your hand. It was like Saeyoung had absorbed all of his brother’s excitement. Or maybe he was just ready to go on a trip. It could be a lot of things, you thought.

 

“Oh god, I thought he had dropped that idea years ago.”

 

“Yoosung will strangle you if you mention that to Jumin. The poor guy has enough stress between work and school and interning!” You said, deciding to do your part in looking out for Yoosung. He hadn’t yet managed to escape Jumin’s clutches and was training Jumin’s newest secretary between part-timing for Saeyoung and studying to be a veterinarian.

 

“That’s true!” Zen quickly added. “I’m glad that boy can take a break and go with us. I haven’t seen him this busy in years.” He paused and tapped his fingers on the countertop while he reached into his fridge for some water. “That reminds me . . . who’s watching your shop, Saeyoung?”

 

“I closed it while we’re gone. Vacation time! Also, it’ll give me time to build a couple of new ideas I have.” Saeyoung joined you on the couch and slid down to half-sit in your lap with his legs over yours. You squeezed his knee and started to idly drum on his leg. Saeran shot his brother an annoyed look at the shoes now on his lap.

 

“How are you bringing the parts?” You asked. “I thought we couldn’t?”

 

“It’s Jumin’s own plane. We can do whatever we want!”

 

“Filthy rich bastard.” Zen muttered, bringing over the bottles of water and offering the first one to you. You smiled at him in appreciation and took it before opening to sip at. The coolness refreshed you in the somewhat-stuffy house. “I can’t believe how long I’ll have to be stuck in a small space with him. Gah! The very thought makes me sick!”

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be with you.” You reached out to pat his hand as he passed by the give a bottle to Saeran when Saeyoung shook his head against taking one.

 

“At least I’m able to hang out with you and Jaehee.” He agreed thankfully.

 

“Otherwise it would be a total sausage fest!” Saeyoung laughed, deciding to share your water. You were half-tempted to feed him the water from your mouth, but then decided that would be too inappropriate to do around Zen.

 

“Did we at least make sure Yoosung got us all separate rooms? I can’t deal with sharing a room with all of you.”

 

“No worries! I took care of the room arrangements this time. Jumin gave me access to his card.” You told them as you pulled up a message from Jaehee on our phone. She should be arriving soon.

 

“Wait, why would he give _you_ access?” Zen asked, shocked.

 

“He trusts me.” You explained simply. “I’m not about to use it for anything.”

 

“That’s just insane, though.”

 

“Lol,” Saeyoung laughed, literally saying the word ‘lol’, “you’re the only one who doesn’t know it, though. Jaehee and Yoosung worked for Jumin and had access to it, and me and Saeran can just look up the information if we really wanted.”

 

“Which we don’t need to.” Saeran added pointedly.

 

“That wouldn’t be any fun. Although locking his account might be fun . . .”

 

“If you have a death wish.”

 

“Anyway,” You interrupted before that thought could grow too much in your husband’s head, “Zen you and Jaehee have your own rooms. Yoosung is sharing with Jumin,” That was your own playful form of revenge. It would be funny to see their reactions when you all got to the hotel all jet-lagged, “and Saeran, Saeyoung, and I are all sharing a room.”

 

“You’re actually going to share a room with the married couple?” Zen asked Saeran, surprised again. “I would’ve thought you would be tired of them.”

 

“. . . It’s fine.” Saeran muttered lowly, drinking his water intently. You and Saeyoung only grinned. You hadn’t had the excuse back at your house, but you were curious to see if Saeran was just as much of a cuddler as his brother was. Considering you all were going to share a large bed, it would be funny to find out.

 

You figured that it was also an interesting way to baffle the others. You were positive they would misconstrue your relationship status with Saeyoung and Saeran. Definitely worth seeing their faces.

 

There was a light knock on the door signaling Jaehee’s arrival, and all of you climbed to your feet while Zen went to answer the door. As Saeyoung pulled his keys from his pocket, he nudged you and leaned into your ear to add, “Make sure you kiss Saeran right in front of all of them. We still need to make Yoosung or Zen choke on their drinks.”

 

“I heard that.” Saeran told you both lowly.

 

“Was I trying to hide it?” Saeyoung asked innocently.

 

Saeran narrowed his eyes as a response briefly before adding, “I bet Zen will freak out more.”

 

“Aw, you chose the easy bet.” You joked.

 

“You’re on!” Saeyoung agreed, throwing an arm around your shoulders. “You don’t know just how gullible Yoosung can be!”

 

“We’ll see.” Saeran dropped the conversation as you stepped forward to greet Jaehee. It would be an interesting work vacation.


	7. Cuddling

The change in the relationship balance between the three of you was still new and tenuous, and Saeran could tell all of you were still creeping along and trying to find boundaries. But to be more accurate, Saeran wasn’t doing anything at all. It was only you and Saeyoung who were trying to find the boundary lines. Saeran was an extra in the relationship. Frankly he didn’t really know what he wanted, so he was fine with seeing what ideas you came up with to test the limits. After all if one doesn’t know what they want, how do they know what to test for?

 

Still Saeran found it all very strange. He didn’t . . . mind the new touches. He had always avoided your hands before, but that was before this strange want had built up inside of him. The sight of Saeyoung laying in your lap and having your fingers run through his hair made a strange craving appear in Saeran’s stomach. His scalp would tingle just imagining you doing the same to him, but he never asked for it. That would be strange. You had never offered either, clearly taking note of Saeran’s previous avoidance to your touch, and so Saeran had been stuck at an impasse.

 

It wasn’t like he wanted to be dating you. Honestly the thought of doing some of those disgusting things you did with Saeyoung churned his stomach. But there were other smaller things that Saeran found himself staring at you for. Kisses, in his opinion, didn’t seem so bad. Especially those ones he would sometimes catch you and Saeyoung exchanging that seemed soft. The ones that made some strange emotion shoot up Saeran’s spine when he saw the soft looks you two shared afterwards. It was unnerving, but even when he looked away he found himself drawn back to the sight.

 

Saeran hadn’t understood the emotion whatsoever. His relaxation around you and the new sudden urges. He wasn’t about to bring it up with anyone . . . but still the words had slipped out of him when he had let his guard down around Saeyoung. It was a very old habit from their childhood, confiding in each other. Saeran didn’t like to open up as much, but sometimes he couldn’t hold back against the tiny urges of his childhood. Slipping through the cracks in the armor his adulthood had required him to form. And he had nearly wanted to hit himself for being so idiotic.

 

But Saeyoung had only considered him for a long moment before giving him a small understanding smile. That same smile he gave Saeran back in those days. The one that said “I get you, bro. No need to say more”. Saeran clung to that knowing that he didn’t have to go into details anymore. Somehow Saeyoung understood. What he understood, Saeran didn’t know, but Saeyoung understood so it was okay.

 

“Whatever you do, just don’t do anything that would hurt or upset her.” Saeyoung had told him. “Otherwise I’ll get mad.”

 

But what was he talking about? Saeran didn’t even know _what_ he would do to you! That is until you two had been in the kitchen and the sight of the sugar on your lips had been too much. His restraint went lax for just a moment, and he found himself kissing you. It was only then did he realize what that urge had been. He had wanted to kiss you. That’s all there really was to it. Kissing seemed . . . nice, he thought. But there was nobody he wanted to really kiss. He didn’t trust anybody enough to let them get that close to him.

 

But you were an exception. You, who was so kind to him despite everything he had done to you. Who smiled and joked with him and understood him when he needed space. He saw how you treated Saeyoung and saw how happy his brother was . . . and knew that you couldn’t be a bad person. You, who had even been kind enough to a stranger to return a cell phone to a mysterious location. You were someone he wouldn’t mind kissing, if only because he wanted to feel some of that happiness that Saeyoung did when he was with you.

 

Things were awkward for a bit afterwards. Saeran didn’t regret what he did, but he wondered if kissing you had classified in Saeyoung’s mind as “hurting or upsetting” you. You hadn’t hit him or anything. You had only seemed baffled by the kiss. Which Saeran knew was an appropriate reaction considering even he was somewhat confused by it. But he definitely did not have those types of feelings for you no matter how you tried to clarify. He only wanted some part of that kindness that you gave Saeyoung and sometimes the others in the RFA. He wanted a piece no matter how selfish it was. He just . . . wasn’t sure what kind of piece he wanted.

 

In that sense Saeyoung must have once again figured it out before Saeran could. He somewhat begrudged his brother for understanding the emotions and wants before Saeran, but maybe it was because he just had more experience in the area. Whatever he had said to you, it caused you to start the experimentation. You would now kiss Saeran goodbye as well when you left, whether on the cheek or a peck on the lips, and occasionally you would hold his hand. You were more proactive in your affection for him, almost dragging him down into your lap sometimes to play with his hair. You would hold his hand when you felt like it, and you didn’t reject him when he hesitantly initiated contact. Your compassionate smile would make his chest warm until he had to either look away or flee.

 

Saeyoung encouraged it all with a watchful eye. Saeran was tempted to push his brother’s limits with how much he was allowed to get from his pregnant wife, but Saeran didn’t even know where to start. Saeyoung was lucky in that sense. In many others Saeran knew he was lucky too, even if that meant he had to get up close and personal with Saeyoung somedays.

 

Case in point with the newest experiment.

 

“Pick a side!” Saeyoung sang out around a yawn, wiggling up close to your body and patting the bed. The large single bed had room either on Saeyoung’s side or your other side where Saeran could lay down at, but Saeyoung’s words made Saeran less willing to choose either side. It was going to be hot and it was going to be crowded. Saeran wasn’t sure he wanted to share a bed at all with either of you, but your room choices had left him with no decision.

 

“What’s with that face?” You teased, wrapping an arm under Saeyoung’s neck so his head rested half-buried into your neck with that gross smile of his. “Don’t you want some of this action?”

 

“The offer’s there~ Or you can sleep on the floor.” Saeran watched Saeyoung’s hand grab your waist, slipping somewhat under your shirt to touch skin. He was thoroughly wrapped up in you. If Saeran laid down on the bed, either way he would be essentially cuddling with Saeyoung too.

 

“The floor sounds appealing.” Saeran said. The only thing that was keeping him standing was sheer determination. He was jet-lagged and exhausted. He just wasn’t used to staying up all the time anymore. And a bed sounded more comfortable to sleep on than Jumin’s private plane, even if that had been pretty nice as well.

 

Your face dropped a little in a familiar worry, clearly wondering if you had made a bad decision. You were so easy to read in situations like this. Despite everything, it made Saeran feel a little guilty. Damn it.

 

Reluctantly he climbed into the bed on the other side of you. Saeyoung’s one eye regarded him curiously as Saeran fumbled with what he wanted to do. Did he want to cuddle up close to you as well, or was your presence near him enough? He wasn’t sure. He settled himself down in the bed and turned his back to you. He could feel the heat of your arm near his back. He was tempted to turn over and also press his face into your neck. What would it be like? But the idea was also a bit too much for him as well. He grew a little angry with himself at his conflicting desires.

 

“Here, here, here!” Saeyoung called softly, and Saeran bristled as Saeyoung’s foot hooked over his thigh and dragged it towards you. You giggled a bit as Saeran turned over to glare, only to find himself much closer than he had anticipated. He gazed at the both of you with wide eyes before looking downwards, finding his hand held in yours. You smiled at him while Saeyoung lifted his head just a bit as he purposely stretched his leg out to half-lay on you and Saeran at the same time. Saeran sighed loudly.

 

“I’m hot.” You complained.

 

“You’re hot.” Saeyoung sang back.

 

“He’s hot.”

 

“She’s hot!”

 

“I’m hot!” You laughed as you finished whatever song you two were quoting and Saeyoung made the sounds for what Saeran could only guess was the musical part of the song. Idiots, the both of you. “Seriously though, it’s hot.”

 

“Hang on.” Saeran shifted the covers so that all of your feet were exposed. Saeyoung yelped.

 

“Cooold!” He whined.

 

“Oh well.” Saeran responded unsympathetically. He was growing relaxed now. It was definitely hotter than he was used to, but it brought back memories. He was reminded of those nights he and Saeyoung would share the same bed. When Saeyoung would tell him stories of evil overlords and heroics of people unknown.

 

His eyelids lowered and finally he closed his eyes ignoring whatever you and Saeyoung were murmuring to each other. It would be easy for him to imagine you there with them, if only in the quiet of the night when the brothers were safe from their passed-out mother. He wondered what kind of stuff you would say, and if Saeyoung’s voice would also have that gentle love in it that it always had whenever you were with him.

 

His mind drifted picturing also new children. One or two? Maybe more? A child also sharing the bed with you three. He could only imagine what they would look like, but he was positive that he would see Saeyoung’s brilliant smile. Maybe even tears. Their bedtime story maybe a watered-down version of the perils the brothers themselves went through? Or would that be too painful? Most likely Saeyoung’s new stories would be bombastic tellings of him saving a princess through dark means. Saeran could only muse about his family and found himself wanting to know what his niece or nephew would look like. He wanted to contribute to a happy home for them.


	8. Party Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updating quite as much as I've been wanting to. I'm working more and crazier hours than before, so I can't manage to do daily updates. I will try to update once or twice a week at least, though. 
> 
> Also sorry there isn't a lot of substance to this chapter.

The American RFA party was a lot grander than you were expecting. You had to admit that you were very proud of the people that all of you had found in America to join this particular branch of the foundation considering just how much they had managed to accomplish in half a year’s time. There were celebrities from Hollywood everywhere, famous faces, and you had heard rumors that even the president of the United States was in the same building as you. You had yet to meet them in person, but the thought itself was exciting. The building you were in was much, much larger than any of the previous parties any of the RFA had hosted. It was amazing. You couldn’t stop staring around you at the sights.

 

“Ah, doesn’t it feel like they’ve one-upped us?” Saeyoung sighed somewhat wistfully as he led you through a dance on the floor. You had been surprised in the past to learn that Saeyoung knew a number of professional dancing. You had been slightly less surprised to learn that he had learned a couple dances just for Elizabeth the 3rd.

 

“Do you mean by the size of everything?” You were more focused on how strangely your body slotted against your husband’s now. You were becoming _so round_! Was this a normal size for this point in your pregnancy? You were starting to have some creeping suspicions. You would need to do some research later. Pictures would be helpful.

 

“Well that, and there are a lot of famous people here.” He confessed, carefully dipping you before bringing you back to him. You smiled, delighted at the move, before wrapping your arms around his neck. You were a little bit queasy and so you weren’t sure you should be doing anything crazy. “It all feels so . . . Western!”

 

“I thought you lived in the West before?” You asked.

 

“I did. Which makes me the perfect person to say this!” You giggled and pulled him into a quick kiss as the song ended. He always looked so handsome dressed up. Usually he left his hair to do whatever, but today he had it neatly brushed and parted. It made you want to mess it up even as you admired how he looked with the new hairstyle. Before you could give into the urge you suggested, “How about we go back to our table? I think everyone has gathered over at it.”

 

Saeyoung tilted his head this way and that to look past the crowd at your family’s hidden corner booth table. It was tucked away so all of you could have a bit of privacy, but still interact with the party if you so wished. Like you had said, all of the others were already at the table and appeared to be chatting. Although even as you watched Jaehee visibly switched places with Zen so that she was between him and Jumin. Smart move on her part, you thought.

 

You linked your fingers with Saeyoung, not ashamed to be a hand-holder even at a party, and led the way over to the table where you friends greeted the both of you. You took the time to admire all of your friends dressed up as they were despite knowing that the lot of you were still fairly tired from the flight. Only Jumin and Jaehee were better adjusted looking impeccable as always. You were a bit jealous at the way the two held themselves together.

 

“Make way for fatty.” You joked as you waved at Yoosung to scoot over for you two. “Me and my beach ball here need space.”

 

“You’re not that big.” Jaehee reassured you as you and Saeyoung slipped into the booth. Already your feet felt a bit better. You were regretting wearing the strappy heels now. “You look to be a healthy size.”

 

“I know, I know. But I can’t help my fat jokes. Gonna use them while I can.”

 

“Are you seriously on your phone while we’re at a party?” Zen called over to Jumin with a glare.

 

“Here, here! Saeran, pass over your pasta for me! I wanted to try it!” Yoosung made a grabby hand in Saeran’s direction, and the man handed over his plate with minimal fuss.

 

“I am still required to work.” Jumin responded. “Seeing as my assistant is here with me instead of working.”

 

“Thank you for the break, Mr. Han.” Yoosung whined, only slightly sarcastically.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Listen,” Zen reached over Yoosung to touch your arm imploringly, “please don’t ever let me become so busy with work that I can’t enjoy an RFA party. This goes for you too, Jaehee.” He looked at the woman.

 

“I can at least try to promise that.” Jaehee agreed.

 

“You’re suspiciously quiet.” Saeran told his brother.

 

“Am I, am I?” Saeyoung hummed, leaning on his elbows and yawning. “I’m just tired.”

 

“Poor Saeyoung got cold feet.” You teased.

 

“I can _still_ feel the chill!”

 

“Whiner.” Saeran accused.

 

“If I get sick, I’m blaming the two of you.” He pouted just a tiny bit.

 

“Why both of them?” Yoosung asked.

 

“We shared a bed.” Saeyoung said, a bit too innocently.

 

“ _What_?!” Zen cried.

 

“Oh heyyy~!” You called and pointed out across the sea of people. “Zen, isn’t that Christopher Nolan?”

 

“Wait, don’t change the subject!”

 

“Ah,” Jumin called your name to catch your attention, “that reminds me. Is this food safe enough to eat for you? There is seafood in it.” He motioned to the small array of plates that all of the others must have brought to the table to share.

 

“Jumin, stop helping them change the topic!” Yoosung said.

 

“It should be fine. As long as the meat is cooked.” You felt a little embarrassed but pleased that Jumin was also looking out for your health. Saeyoung had already been keeping a close eye on what you were eating, though, so you weren’t too worried.

 

“Saeran, if you really want the cookies then please just take them and stop trying to sneak them off of my plate.” Jaehee said, exasperated.

 

“It’s not sneaking if he’s caught.” Saeyoung snickered.

 

“Are they seriously just going to avoid the question?” Zen muttered to himself. You bit back a grin. It wasn’t the right time to drop the spoiler on them. Besides, you had a plan for exactly how you wanted to do it. You just had to play your cards right and hope that Saeyoung could bite his tongue long enough to let your plan happen.

 

“Pass the cookies, please.” Saeran finally asked softly. Jaehee handed the cookies to Zen, who passed them over to Saeran with his longer reach.

 

“Oho?” Saeyoung grinned slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. You only had to quickly glance to see what he was referring to, and then began to smile as well as you copied his look.

 

“Ohoho?” You asked as you eyed Zen and Jaehee. You gave your friend a pointed look as her eyes met yours.

 

“What’s this? Look how chummy you two are~” Saeyoung said.

 

“Stop.” Jaehee immediately responded.

 

You covered your mouth and said in a mock-hushed voice, “Their arms are touching!”

 

“Their outfits are matching too!” Saeyoung responded in the same voice, leaning into you.

 

“Stop it, you two!” Zen warned.

 

“Could it be . . . ?”

 

“It could be . . . !”

 

“Are you two together?” Yoosung blurted out excitedly, finally catching on. Saeyoung buried his face against your shoulder a bit to muffle his giggles. Saeran watched the show with a bit more amusement than he had been feeling before, taking a large bit of his fancy cookie.

 

“It’s not like that!” Zen sighed, frustrated.

 

“But you’re sitting so close together!” Yoosung’s face fell some, clearly disappointed. You hadn’t realized he shipped them so much, although Saeyoung had mentioned it in the past. It made it all the more amusing because now Yoosung was doing all of the dirty work. He really was so easy to manipulate. You should probably feel more bad about it than you do.

 

“That’s because I either have the choice of sitting closer to Jaehee or you, and obviously I’m going to choose the girl.”

 

“That’s your excuse.” Jumin suddenly came in, not putting aside his phone as he scrolled through what was no doubt his emails. “But what is Jaehee’s?”

 

The cheeks of the woman in question turned a little pink in the light as she cleared her throat. “It’s more coincidence.”

 

“Oh! Jumin’s getting in on it!” Saeyoung said. You could see the hint of Jumin’s devious side in his face, and it thrilled you. Four against two. A favorite past time of the RFA is messing with each other, after all. Again, you should probably feel more bad about it. You could repent later.

 

“Maybe she just doesn’t want to sit closer to you?” Zen told Jumin.

 

“I don’t believe Jaehee needs a knight in shining armor to defend her.” Jumin responded mildly. You caught Saeran turning his head away to hide his own amused smile. Sadists, the lot of you.

 

“Jumin. Please do not say things that can ruin Zen’s career.” Jaehee bit out in exasperation.

 

“Almost everyone here can only speak English. I doubt they can understand us.”

 

“It’s okay if you are dating.” You told them sincerely, hiding your own intentions behind a kind voice. “You can tell us.”

 

“Yeah yeah! We support it!” Saeyoung added.

 

“Totally!” Yoosung agreed.

 

“Oh my god, guys.” Zen cried. “It’s really not like that!”

 

“I’m only his manager.” Jaehee insisted.

 

You barely bit back the urge to say “In bed.” You luckily had a bit more self-control than your husband.

 

“I suppose that’s one way to call your partner.” Jumin said.

 

“I swear to god-!” Zen cut off abruptly as your name was called and your table was approached by a bunch of familiar faces from your own party. Play time was over, but you would make sure to make a note of the situation to bring up to Jaehee in private. Her feelings towards Zen had always been borderline . . . so maybe something had shifted? Some private girl talk was needed. For now the subject was dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just imagine Saeran watching everything happening in front of him with a carefully blank face even while he's amused as hell.


	9. Suspicion

Saeyoung stretched as he exited the bathroom, yawning widely before dropping his arms and shaking his head. The temperature change from the warm showers to the cooler room sent goosebumps skittering across his body, but it was effective in waking him up from his near-drowse that he had been in while showering. He lifted his towel to his hair and rubbed at it vigorously as he caught sight of you on the bed. As much fun as visiting America had been, he had to admit that it was great to be back home. Seeing you relaxing on the bed with Mandu curled up at the top of your pillow was one of the best sights.

 

He allowed his towel to hang from his head as he approached the bed and climbed up onto it. He crawled up your body and kneeled on your thighs as he regarded your stomach. Antsy hands itched to touch, so he slid them up under your shirt to push it away from your stomach. He marveled at the sight. He still couldn’t believe there was a child in there. _His_ child! It sent his brain into overdrive just imagining a little human curled in your stomach. His hands pressed to the roundness of your stomach and splayed themselves.

 

You began to laugh, placing aside your cell phone to watch him. His eyes met yours as some water from his hair dripped onto his glasses. Your eyes were sparkling in the lamplight, which only made his skin feel warmer. His hands followed the flow of your body further upwards, pushing your shirt up even further. You shifted to allow him to basically take your shirt off, although you did give him a mildly confused look.

 

“What are you doing?” You asked after the top was removed. “I’ve already bathed, so I’m not planning on a shower.”

 

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing.” He responded, dropping the shirt aside to go back to kneeling with his hands roaming your torso. “I just wanted to touch.” His eyes darted down to your stomach again and then to your chest. He grinned. “You’ve gotten bigger.”

  
“Stomach or breast-wise?” You asked wryly, noting where his gaze really was.

 

“Both. I’m going to have to measure soon, good lady. I need to keep my disguise for you up to date. When can I schedule an appointment?”

 

“Sorry sir, I believe that shop is closed.” You said, reaching up to poke his chest pointedly. You tried to sit up too, but his hands grabbed your chest and pushed you back down until he was hovering over you. Saeyoung delighted in the spark he caught on your face and barely resisted the urge to lean down and kiss you. “You don’t need my new cup size.”

 

“But what if you keep growing? I want to measure the rate.” He protested as he pressed a kiss to your neck and then started to head downwards. Your breath caught in your chest at the firm press of his lips.

 

“You’re already measuring my stomach.” You reminded him, shifting in anticipation on the bed as your hands buried themselves in his hair. It was his first clue for what you were hoping to get out of him soon. Saeyoung would be proud to say he had become quite the expert at interpreting your wants, even if this kind of activity had surprised even him. His affectionate mood had switched gears fast, although it threatened to hop back onto the right track with your words.

 

“Because it’s fascinating.” He confessed easily enough with a swipe of his tongue that made you whimper softly and sigh his name. “So big so soon . . . I can’t believe our kid is in there!” Once again his head spun with the thought. He had thought that image had hit home already, but he had a feeling he would never get over it. Was this what it was like to be an anticipatory dad? Moms may have to do all of the work, but Saeyoung felt like he was in a perpetual state of shock seeing you grow a little bit every day.

 

“Well.” You cut yourself off, and immediately Saeyoung pushed himself up to look directly at you. You whined and dropped your head back, visibly cursing yourself mentally. But he had caught you. You can’t hide from him now!

 

“What is it? Tell me!” He asked eagerly.

 

You pouted some, clearly put out that you had distracted him from your activities, as you confessed, “I’m actually . . . pretty big for how many weeks I’m at.”

 

Saeyoung frowned. “Is that bad?” He hoped it wasn’t bad. He would take you to your doctor right now if it was. But if it was seriously concerning, you would’ve brought it up a while ago. So Saeyoung didn’t allow himself to get too worried. Yet.

 

You glanced away and shifted so you were a little more upright. Mandu, finally having enough with being disturbed, hopped out of the way and over to his bed in the corner of the room. Saeyoung moved to push more pillows behind you to support your back, and you shot him a small smile at that. He allowed that glow of pride to warm him just a bit and distract him until you were settled and ready. Finally you admitted slowly, “There’s . . . a possibility . . . and this is only suspicion!” You added quickly, pointing at him, “But . . . maybe it’s not just one child?”

 

Saeyoung swallowed down the sudden breathlessness he had. He let out a small shaky breath before inhaling, looking at your stomach with new eyes. “Do you think . . . ?” You definitely were bigger than what the articles he had read up said you would be at this point in your pregnancy, but he hadn’t really thought anything of it. Now though . . .

 

“It’s possible.” You grabbed his towel from his hair and tossed it in the direction of the hamper as he looked at you. You smiled cautiously and shrugged. “It’s said to run in families, you know.”

 

“Twins?” He whispered. “Or triplets?”

 

“I don’t think I’m big enough for triplets, holy God.” You laughed, eyes wide at the thought. Saeyoung’s fingers curled in the sheets, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. There were signs for it. Either there was another child in there, or you were going to have a big baby. He wasn’t sure which he wanted, but he knew that he wanted confirmation. Because if you were having twins (oh God, _TWINS_!!) then Saeyoung needed to do some recalculations. And he would have to change the baby’s room. Make it suitable for two kids. Did he have enough room in the house for two children? Would they need to move somewhere else? He only had one more spare bedroom, so the kids would have to share. Would they be alright with that? Saeyoung and his brother had been okay with it, but those circumstances were completely different.

 

 _Oh God_ , **_TWINS_**!!

 

Your hands found his cheeks, snapping Saeyoung out of his rapid thoughts as his eyes came back to yours. You were giggling just a bit. “You’re rambling to yourself, Saeyoung.” You told him with delight.

 

Had he been talking out loud? He hadn’t even noticed. His head dropped to your shoulder before his body collapsed next to you and he rolled off of you and onto the pillows to stare at the ceiling. “I’m having a meltdown.” He confessed weakly.

 

“Why are you so fertile~?” You whined jokingly, giving him a soft shove in the shoulder.

 

“I can’t help it.” Saeyoung pushed himself back into a sitting position, hand sliding automatically to your stomach as he leaned towards you. “Maybe this has been my plan all along?”

 

“Devious!” You whispered, pressing your lips to his. You didn’t even bother to continue the game as your tongue pressed forward eagerly. You were determined tonight. He probably shouldn’t have started something if he wasn’t going to finish it. You never did let him get away from these types of things. It was now a matter of if you could distract him enough from this revolutionary information to get him back in the right mood. Not that he doubted your ability but still.

 

The others would freak out when they heard about this. But Saeyoung would wait until you two had final confirmation first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit cliche for the fandom, but I like the idea too much :3


	10. Prayer

Saeyoung sat quietly as he gazed around at the stained glass windows of the church. It had been an admittedly long time since he had last been in a holy place like this. The lighting was soft, early morning as it was, and the air was cool. The church was smaller than most, hidden away in the large city, but he preferred it that way. It reminded him of the church V and Rika had gotten him baptized at. Such memories were tainted, but they were still sweet to him. So much pain had been caused by his meeting of V and Rika, but in the end it had all worked out. He had learned from you that it was better to remember the good things rather than the bad ones. It worked out well enough for you, so Saeyoung was willing to give it a shot.

 

For the most part the church was empty of anybody inside of it. There was another person sitting among the rows, and he had seen the pastor as moving around earlier, but nobody bothered each other. He liked that about churches. He could be alone without really being alone if he wanted to. He felt closer to God there. That was why he had entered the church, soaking in the peaceful morning.

 

He breathed in deeply and then sighed, tilting his head back as he slid down to his knees. Then he bowed his head and closed his eyes before he began to murmur to himself. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been here. Sorry about that. Going to church hasn’t been a habit of mine in a long time. I hope you don’t mind.” He paused briefly before continuing, “I’m not sure what to really say. Is V up there with you? Is he happy? I’m sure his eyes are only on Rika wherever she is. Tell him I said hello . . . and that we all miss him.”

 

He sighed gently. "I guess I can only thank you. They say that you plan out our stories beforehand. Something that people call our destiny. I don’t know if you do, but you gave me a wild ride. You really made me earn my name. But in the end, I’m glad you did. Thank you for bringing me the person I needed in my life. The beautiful lady who reunited me with my brother and saved both of our lives. God . . . you gave me what I’ve always wanted. And now . . .” Crap, he was tearing up a bit. He couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed, but he had to laugh a bit at himself. His forehead rested against the back of the pew in front of him. “Now I have _two_ little ones on the way. You’re, haha, you’re really trying to make things up to me . . . aren’t you?” He wiped at the wetness in his eyes.

 

“Please . . . continue to watch over us, but especially over my family. Lord, as long as they’re happy I will be as well. Please let our children be born healthy. It’s all I ask for, if you’re willing to listen to one last request.”

 

Saeyoung felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, so he peeked open an eye to see you standing there. Saeran stood behind you, gazing around him with curious eyes. You smiled apologetically and held up your hands. “Sorry, did I interrupt you?” You asked quietly.

 

“I was done anyway. Nothing I can’t continue in private.” He reassured you, climbing back to his feet. “What are you doing here? I was going to come back before you woke up.” He was feeling particularly sentimental that morning. His hand came up to stroke your cheek before he cupped it. Your eyelids lowered, eyes jumping from his eyes to his lips and back again. He grinned knowingly and pecked your lips before pressing a firmer kiss to your forehead.

 

“It’s already midmorning.” Saeran pointed out, finally finished with looking around and instead turning to his brother. “We’ve been awake for a good hour.” Saeyoung blinked. Oh, he must have been praying longer than he had thought. That would explain the sore knees.

 

He motioned for you both to move back out of the pews and followed you, supporting your arm as needed so you could get your growing belly clear of the pews. “Ohh~ Really? Well . . . Why don’t we go have a late breakfast then?”

 

“Brunch! I’m starving!” You agreed cheerfully. “I’m eating for three, so I get to eat three times as much!”

 

“I’m starting to wonder how much of your stomach is child and how much is food.” Saeran muttered, and Saeyoung had to cover his mouth before he could laugh too loudly. You gave the sassy twin a small push in the back.

 

“It’s half and half.” You confessed with a grin. You turned back to Saeyoung, walking backwards. Automatically the brothers moved to be both in front and behind you in case you stumbled. Saeyoung made sure to grab your hands while you marched backwards. “Are you sure we didn’t bother you?” You asked, squeezing his hands. “We can wait for you if you want to keep going.”

 

“It’s fine.” Saeyoung didn’t have much else he had to say. He had arrived at the church more for the sensation rather than because it made him feel closer to God. One day he would have a proper communion and rediscover the comforting feeling of group prayer, but for now he was fine the way he was. It had worked for him so far over the years, after all. “Turn around already, jeez! Knowing you, you’ll trip.”

 

“Worry-wart!” You stuck your tongue out at him but listened and turned around. He didn’t let go of your hands, which caused him to end up wrapping his arms around your shoulders from behind. It was a bit awkward walking down the stairs outside like that together, but he was fine with it. He found himself grinning with delight, gazing at how his family looked in the sunlight. He couldn’t wait for the newest editions to join. He wondered if he would be able to get them baptized and if you would be okay with it.

 

For now, though, he turned his attention to his brother. “Hey Saeran, I know a place that has chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream~!”


	11. Amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while since I posted. That's what happens when I have, like, three stories going lolol. Anyway I've finished one, so I'm excited to continue the rest.

Today you were at an amusement park with your husband, Zen, Yoosung, Hanji, and Saeran. Frankly you weren’t in the best of moods. You were surrounded on all sides with amazing rides and roller coasters and you. Couldn’t. Ride. Any. Of them. It was torture. A tease of a horrible nature. If you had to rank it, it was probably _just_ below the times Saeyoung turned sadist on you and teased you incessantly in bed without release, and right above the fact that you weren’t allowed to eat sushi. You tried to keep the glaring down, but your mood was souring more and more considering Saeyoung had been the one to convince you to come, but he had dragged Saeran and Zen off for the more thrilling rides and left you alone. You weren’t going to control your mood swings to the best of your abilities when you had too much to be annoyed about.

 

“That’s a really bad glare you’ve got.” Hanji pointed out to you as Yoosung came back and brought you your ice cream cone before he took a seat on the bench next to you. Your feet were throbbing. You had thought it would be fun to go out with everyone, but you were regretting it now. You were starting to wonder if it would’ve been better if you had stayed home. If only Jaehee hadn’t been working today.

 

“Sorry.” You said, your tone clipped. Yoosung didn’t even flinch. In the past you knew he would’ve taken the words a little more harshly than you had meant it, but working for Jumin seemed to have harden him up some. He was able to brush off such anger.

 

“You’re tired, right? Do you want to go home after this? I don’t mind taking you home!” He gave you an earnest look, and you felt your cheeks warm just a tiny bit. Yoosung was just so cute. However thinking of how adorable Yoosung was made you remember your husband and how irritated with him you were. You sulked and licked at your ice cream cone.

 

“I’m more mad that I can’t ride the rides.” You complained to your friend, glaring dolefully at the roller coaster your friends had all run off to.

 

“We can ride some of the less intense rides!” Yoosung suggested. “I’ll ride them with you! I don’t really, uh, like the scarier rides anyway.”

 

You smiled, appreciating the sentiment, but you were still in a black mood. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll just kick Saeyoung a bit when he comes back. That will make me feel better.”

 

“Saeyoung is _super_ mean for running off without you.” Yoosung agreed, sipping from his soda before passing it to his girlfriend.

 

“I would be upset if Yoosung had done that to me. Especially if I was pregnant with his children.” Hanji said, rubbing your back sympathetically. You would actually enjoy a good back massage right now. It made you groan and rub at your face.

 

“I would never do anything like that to you, Hanji.” Yoosung insisted, his hand finding her free hand and smiling. “If I could, I would carry you!”

 

“You could just take me somewhere we could both enjoy ourselves.” She teased instead, scooting closer to him. This wasn’t helping your mood. You could practically _feel_ little hearts bouncing off of you as they projected themselves from the couple. _Cringe._

 

Your phone went off in your pocket, so you pulled it out as a lifeline while Yoosung and Hanji murmured to each other. You silently ate your ice cream and opened your message from Saeran.

 

> **Saeran:** It’s your turn to rescue me.

 

You snorted to yourself and texted back quickly.

 

> **You:** Just end him. Put him out of our misery.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran:** I could tell you’re in a bad mood.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran:** I kicked him for you.

 

You didn’t need him to tell you who “him” was. You grinned a bit more.

 

> **You:** Kick him again. One kick isn’t good enough for me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran:** “OW!! STOP THAT!!” – Saeyoung
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran:** “WHY ARE YOU TWO KICKING ME?!” – Saeyoung after Zen kicked him as well.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran:** lol
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** lololol Thank you both!

 

At least Saeran was on your side. You appreciated that even more than Yoosung’s words. Now that you thought about it, Saeran had become so much friendlier to you. He seemed like a more reserved version of Saeyoung. Maybe a bit crueler too, and a little sadder. It was good to have a partner in crime for teaming up against your usual partner in crime. Saeyoung needed to be put in his place once in a while. You loved the man dearly, but he wasn’t always sensitive to how people were feeling.

 

Which made you really start to think about exactly what you wanted to do once the three boys were back. You wondered if you had the skill necessary to pull off such a dastardly move. _Could_ you do it? All of your training over the years with Saeyoung had led you to the point where you could troll with the best of them if you really tried. If you could do it just right . . . you could probably get Saeran on your side too. The temptation . . .

 

“Uh oh, I see an evil grin.” Hanji pointed out, clearly noticing you planning to yourself. You quickly changed your face into a more innocent one. She gave you a shrewd look. “What are you thinking?”

 

“Me? Absolutely nothing.” You lied cheerfully. You quickly changed the subject as Yoosung gave you a wary look. Maybe you had helped to bully him too much over the years. It was a shame he wasn’t quite as gullible as he used to be. “Yoosung, thank you so much for the ice cream! I really needed the pick-me-up. Are we still willing to go on the smaller rides?”

 

“Do you want to?” He asked excitedly. It seemed that he wanted to go on the rides even more than you did.

 

“I should at least have _some_ fun while I’m here, right?” You asked and levered yourself to your feet. Hanji and Yoosung quickly jumped up to help you. God save you, you were so large. You were regretting this entire trip.

 

“I know one that you’ll like!” Yoosung said and led the way. He wasn’t as gullible, but he was just as easily distracted as he used to be. Hanji only raised an eyebrow at you expectantly, but you refused to tell her. She would see soon enough anyway.

 

* * *

Your two groups reunited about half an hour after that. You tried to keep your annoyance down to a minimum, especially when you saw just how much of a good time Saeyoung appeared to be having. Because everyone was so busy, it was admittedly not often that he could get together with his friends like this. That was how he had convinced you to join them, after all, was because you hadn’t seen them in person in a while either. Seeing Saeyoung so happy did a lot to calm your budding anger, but you still weren’t _quite_ content enough not to enact a revenge.

 

You shot a side-eyed look at Saeran, who was avoiding conversation while you all ate by texting on his phone. You slipped a fry into your mouth and munched on it as you pulled out your own phone and texted him.

 

> **You:** Want to help me mess with your brother?

 

Saeran’s response was almost immediate, although his face didn’t show any sign of receiving a text from you.

 

> **Saeran:** Depends on what it is.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I want to win you your bet. :3
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran:** ^^ What do I need to do?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Work with me.

 

You put your phone away and placed your hand on Saeyoung’s leg to catch his attention. He looked at you with his happy eyes and you began to feel _maybe_ a tiny bit bad. Oh well. You kissed his cheek. “I need to use the restroom. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

“We’re about to head off, so we can go with you if you want?” He asked, helping you to your feet. You appreciated everyone’s willingness to help you stand up, but dammit why couldn’t Saeyoung see you didn’t exactly like waddling around a theme park? Your husband could be so attentive and inattentive at the same time. It made you want to kiss his stupid face and bite his lips in punishment.

 

Ah, damn your hormones. That came out of nowhere.

 

“Just wait for me here, please. I’ll be right back! No need to move everyone.” You laughed and waved them off before heading over to the bathroom. You really did need to use the toilet, so you took your time doing that before you went to rejoin the others. They had ignored you and moved to linger closer to the bathrooms waiting for you. You noticed that Yoosung and Zen appeared to be in an animated conversation with Saeran while Hanji was whispering something to Saeyoung. Good. You calculated how to go about this before approaching Saeran.

 

“Thanks for waiting.” You said as you cupped Saeran’s cheek and kissed him gratefully in front of the others. Zen and Yoosung immediately gasped sharply, hard enough that Zen had to bend over choking on his own spit. You watched them while trying to hide your amusement and taking in the reactions of your friends.

 

“U-Um . . . Saeyoung is . . . over here.” Hanji told you meekly, pointing at your husband. However Saeyoung didn’t even seem to be paying attention. He was too busy laughing at everyone’s reactions. He took off his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

 

You put on an innocently shocked face as you looked at Saeran. “Oh! You’re not my husband!”

 

“I-It’s okay!” Yoosung tried to reassure you, clearly thinking you were distressed. “It was probably going to happen anyway, right?”

 

“She kissed-!!” Zen again tried, pounding on his chest with tears in his own eyes. Saeran finally sympathized enough to hand him his unopened bottle of water.

 

“It’s fine. As long as it’s you.” Saeran told you, his eyes sparkling mischievously. In front of everyone he kissed you again before releasing you. You had to admit that your face was a bit red now. You hadn’t expected words like that to come from Saeran.

 

“Oh man, that was great!” Saeyoung cried. Zen, Yoosung, and Hanji all looked at him in shock. “Even if I lost the bet, that was _so_ worth it. High five!” He held his hand out, and you and Saeran both high-fived him. Your mood had increased significantly now that you had distressed your friends. Saeyoung was right: all of you Chois were sadists.

 

“You’re _okay_ with this?!” Zen asked, finally recovering his voice. His face was all red and his eyes were damp with tears, but he still looked amazing. You aspired to be close to that beautiful one day. Maybe when you weren’t pregnant. “She kissed your brother, dude!!”

 

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Saeyoung said.

 

“The children in her are mine anyway.” Saeran added.

 

“WHAT?!” Zen and Yoosung screamed.

 

“Saeran!!” You cried, laughing.

 

“A-A-Are you serious?” Yoosung asked.

 

“I thought he was . . . you know . . .” Zen muttered under his breath.

 

Oh the temptation to keep up the charade. It would be _so_ good. But you knew it may be a little too damaging to Saeyoung’s ego if you denied that they were his children. You weren’t mean-spirited enough for that. “I assure you that he’s kidding.” You said.

 

“Yeah! No matter how much they look like him, those kiddos in her are mine!” Saeyoung hopped over to wrap his arms around your stomach, but you ducked away from him to hide behind his brother.

 

“I’m not happy with you.” You pointed sharply at him.

 

“Wait, what?” He asked, startled. “What did I do?”

 

“Your obliviousness is only cute for so long.” You said instead.

 

“I don’t understand, though!”

 

“You still haven’t explained the kiss thing!!” Zen protested.

 

“Oh, Saeyoung. Men are so stupid sometimes.” Hanji sighed.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Saeyoung whined, still not understanding. He tried to slip around Saeran, but you continued to move away from him. Saeran’s face was blank as you did so, but didn’t stop you.

 

“Poor Saeyoung.” Yoosung agreed with Hanji, taking her hand. “Married for so long and he still doesn’t get women.”

 

“Just because you have a girlfriend doesn’t mean you’re suddenly an expert!” Zen told him.

 

“Yes it does.” Hanji responded cheerfully.

 

“Saeran, can you take me home?” You asked, linking your arm with his.

 

“I have the keys to the car!” Saeyoung protested.

 

“Sure.” Saeran told you, holding up the keys he probably stole from Saeyoung when he hadn’t been looking. What an amusing habit of his. Saeyoung gaped. Saeran only shot his brother a smirk. “Idiot brother.” He said as he led you away. You smiled to yourself. What a successful day. You had learned from the best.


	12. Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the chapter where we get brotherly bonding and instead we got Saeyoung being a little twerp. Lolol

Saeyoung and Saeran were basically being shooed from the house. They’d been woken from the bed they had been sharing with you, had had clothing forced onto their half-dressed forms, and then promptly shown the door by Jaehee and Saeyoung’s very pregnant wife. Both brothers could only blink at the suddenness of it all, only beginning to comprehend that Jaehee was even in the house and that she was playing your bouncer apparently.

 

“W-Wait, what’s happening?” Saeyoung asked even as you slipped his wallet into his pocket and his keys into his hands. He hadn’t been woken this abruptly in a long time, so his mind was still rapidly trying to boot up. “Why are we being kicked out?”

 

You gave Saeyoung a patient, if mildly devious, look. “The baby shower is today.”

 

Saeyoung recalled these conversations now. “That requires throwing us from our beds to the street?” Saeran asked, irritated. He and Saeyoung had only gone to bed a couple of hours ago, so both were still drained. It made Saeyoung loopy, but it made Saeran easily annoyed.

 

“You both had been warned ahead of time that it would be a ladies only event.” Jaehee told them. “It’s not our fault if you two were not up in time.”

 

“She’s right!” You agreed cheerfully. Far too cheerfully, Saeyoung thought. He felt a bit put-out by your eagerness to get rid of him.

 

“Ah, lady turtle, the kitties are being booted from the shoe!” He cried, draping himself across Saeran. His brother attempted to push him off, but Saeyoung only clung tighter. “Mommy noooooo~” He continued to whine.

 

“He’s as incomprehensible as ever.” Jaehee sighed. You only laughed though.

 

“Kitties will be allowed back inside of the house later. Brother kitties can spend some time together instead.” You reached for Saeyoung and pulled him to you instead. Saeyoung eagerly released Saeran in order to drape himself over you instead, tiredly burying his face into your neck and hair despite his glasses. He could feel your stomach pressing into his. It delighted him just a tiny bit, although he could admit to himself that he missed having your body melt perfectly to his in his hold. He had half-forgotten what the felt like. You smelled so nice. He didn’t want to let go. He could already picture dragging you back to the bed, forgetting about the little party, and curling up with you in his arms. He loved to lay with his hand over yours on your stomach. Maybe he would get to feel the babies kick more? They always kicked more when Saeyoung talked to them.

 

“He’s falling asleep again.” Saeran accused, grouchy. Saeyoung’s eyes blinked open having not realizing he had started to doze again. He didn’t like having his sleeping schedule disturbed. Hell, he wasn’t even happy that he  _ had _ a sleeping schedule. He missed being able to pass out whenever he felt like it. Those days were long gone. 

 

“Keys.” You said, tugging them from Saeyoung’s lax grip and tossing them to Saeran. “You’re driving.”

 

“I love driving though~” Saeyoung complained.

 

“You’re too tired.” You kissed his temple and gently pushed him away. He missed your warmth immediately. “Go on, guys. We have to set up for the shower.” You shooed them.

 

“Annoying.” Saeran muttered, but did finally decide to leave knowing he wouldn’t win. Saeyoung was willing to protest again even though you had already heard all of his protests. He wanted to stay for the party too, even though he wasn’t particularly close to most of the girl friends you would be inviting. He got along well with most of them, but you insisted that it should only be a girl thing. Saeyoung thought that was sexist. You thought he was being childish. It had turned into a minor argument that Saeyoung still wasn’t sure would be considered an argument because it had been borderline teasing.

 

“Can’t I stay? I can sleep the party away.” He bargained. Jaehee shot you a doubtful look that Saeyoung made an affronted face at. The woman ignored him and walked off towards the kitchen instead. Saeyoung fully blamed you for just how snarky Jaehee had become over the years. You always innocently denied his accusations, though.

 

“You’ll wake up in the middle of it and want in on the games.” You waited until Jaehee was out of sight before pressing close to him again. Saeyoung meowed in delight as you pressed a kiss to his lips and ran your fingers through his hair to try to tidy some of the curls. “And I already told my friends that it would just be us girls.”

 

“I can dress up. Me and Saeran!” 

 

You jutted your lip at him. Oh jeez, you were in an adorable mood today. He wanted to stick around and play with you. It had been a while since you had been in such a cute mood. Usually you were tired and just a tiny bit grouchy. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t dress up again until . . . you know . . .” You trailed off with a purposeful glance at your stomach. You sighed a bit at the sight.

 

“I can do that then too.”

 

“I’ve been looking forward to it, though.” A thrill ran through Saeyoung’s body at the thought of what all you planned to do with him. The ‘exploring kinks’ phase had been put on hold due to pregnancy (or, rather, since they did everything they’d wanted to try while you were pregnant), so you both just had to wait. 

 

Saeyoung gave up with a groan. “Me too.”

 

Your name was called, causing you both to glance towards the kitchen. Jaehee’s eyes skittered away when she realized how intimately pressed to each other you were with Saeyoung, which only made Saeyoung want to mess with the woman. “For the cake, did you decide if it would be a sex reveal cake?”

 

“Oho!” Saeyoung grinned.

 

“No.” You reprimanded, playfully pinching his side. Then, louder, you told Jaehee, “I decided against it.” You glanced at Saeyoung and then back at the woman. “Saeyoung and I decided against looking up the genders.”

 

Jaehee was surprised. “You did? Why? I would have thought you would like to know.”

 

“More of a surprise.” Saeyoung said, hands dropping to your stomach. He felt one of the little ones shift. He delighted at the sensation. “We already have names picked out for any scenario anyway.” 

 

“Now we can all find out together!” You added.

 

Jaehee shook her head, although she had a tiny smile there as well. “You two don’t have to do everything with us.”

 

“We don’t.” Saeyoung responded blatantly.

 

“You’re our family too.” You added at the same time. 

 

Jaehee shot you a surprised look before she smiled again and turned away. “Thank you.” She murmured before returning to the kitchen.

 

“Suck up~” Saeyoung teased as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. He then dropped his voice to something a little more serious. “You didn’t have to say that.”

 

“I wanted to.” You responded softly. “Because they  _ are _ our family.”

 

Saeyoung agreed silently as he kissed you a little more firmly. You tasted of toothpaste, reminding him that he had yet to brush his teeth this morning. Whoops. Well, that’s what you got for kicking him out of the house. 

 

He knew better than anyone that the RFA was family. Other than you and Saeran, they were his  _ only _ family. He wouldn’t deny including them in anything. As far as he was concerned, they had all the right to almost anything relating to his children. Within limits, of course. Besides, he was going to take full advantage of the babysitters he had available. He pumped his fist at the thought already.

 

“Are we going or what?” Saeran’s voice snapped Saeyoung from his moment with you, causing you two to pull apart from each other. Saeran only gave you both a withering glare. “If you two are going to make out in the living room, I’ll go back to bed. It’s warmer there anyway.”

 

“Great idea!” Saeyoung called.

 

“No, no!” You gave Saeyoung a shove towards his brother. “Go brotherly bond somewhere! Remember that we have until at least six before you two are allowed to come back! I’ll alter security so you can’t get back in!” Both brothers scoffed at that, which made you emit a tiny noise of outrage. It was adorable how you could think that you could threaten them with such a tactic . . . even if Saeyoung knew you were teasing. “You’re lucky my foot can’t reach both of your butts! Scat! Before I sic Mandu on you instead!”

 

“Ooh! Good idea! Let me take Mandu with me! He needs to get out more!”

 

“No.” Saeran took over and gave Saeyoung a shove towards the door instead. “I left the lights of your car on.”

  
“MY BABY!!” Saeyoung immediately shouted and ran out of the door. “DON’T DIE, HONEY, DADDY WILL SAVE YOUR BATTERY!!”


	13. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, Wolfie, you wrote something.
> 
> Now I just need to work on this What-If Reset series story ffs

Saeyoung and Saeran were thoroughly kicked out of the house for the day. It was, in and of itself, a bit upsetting. Saeyoung had yet to really stop pouting about it although he was starting to get over it. To be honest to himself he liked the idea of just having a day out with his brother. Yes, he and Saeran spent plenty of time together considering they lived in the same house and worked at the same job, but it wasn’t quite the same as just actually going out together. Alone.

 

“It’s like we’re on a date~” Saeyoung teased before he could stop his mouth from blurting out his thoughts. Saeran paused in eating his ice cream and gave Saeyoung a disgusted look, which only made Saeyoung laugh loudly. His brother had the best faces sometimes. He leaned in and tapped his milkshake to Saeran’s cup. “Aww, honey don’t being like that~!”

 

“Stop.” Saeran immediately responded, his voice deadpanning hard in his lack of amusement. It only made Saeyoung all the more amused. 

 

“Is it because I hogged the bed last night?”

 

“No.”

 

“I can’t help if I’m a blanket hog!”

 

“I said no.”

 

“Then why are you being so cold~?”

 

“I have the keys, and I will leave.”

 

“Nooo!” Saeyoung decided to drop the teasing with a small yawn. The sun was shining bright today with the sky for the most part clear. Saeyoung and Saeran had decided to sit in the park together without even talking about it. The breeze felt good on his skin as the sun caused him to break out in a sweat. He probably should’ve left behind his jacket, but it had been chilly when they had left originally. The milkshake helped to keep him cool.

 

Saeran stared upwards at the sky, his eyes somewhat vacant despite the soft look on his face. It wasn’t quite a smile, but it was something close. Contentment, Saeyoung thought. Saeran always developed that look on his face when he stared at the sky. He had first noticed it back at the hospital when Saeran was finally awake. He would stare out the window for hours, never looking down at the cross traffic but rather at the sky. It was better than when he had been screaming at Saeyoung or the doctors and nurses. His favorite times seemed to be when it was partly cloudy; when there was about 75% sky and 25% cloud coverage. 

 

Saeyoung found himself watching Saeran quietly, studying the way the light hit his brother’s face. The skin under his eyes -which had always seemed to hold a permanent darkness- was finally back to normal. There was color to his face now, which only made his teal eyes all the brighter. Saeyoung was used to seeing Saeran with his contacts in, but a part of him missed the golden eyes they both sported. Saeran hadn’t quite let go of the contacts considering he didn’t want to wear glasses either. Saeyoung hadn’t quite yet found the courage in the past to suggest clear contacts. He didn’t like the teal color. 

 

“Why do you stare at the sky so much?” Saeyoung asked. Saeran blinked at him, startled just as much by the question as Saeyoung had been. The answer was obvious, he supposed, but he had never asked Saeran to really double-check. It had seemed like a private thing and the relationship between them still felt so fragile at times. He could sense the strain in their bond by words left unspoken. A past not brought up by either of them. Saeyoung was surprised by how bold he was by asking.

 

Saeran scooped a spoonful of his ice cream and popped it into his mouth self-consciously. Saeyoung could tell by the way his brother’s eyes slipped from staring at him to staring at his cup that it wasn’t something he was comfortable sharing. Saeyoung wasn’t about to take back his question, but he would move on if Saeran really didn’t want to discuss it. The topic was sudden and burdened with more than was actually asked.

 

Saeran surprised him even more, though, by gazing back up at the sky. “The clouds change their shape everyday.” He said. “They’re formed by water evaporating and condensing due to the heat of the sun. The wind in the atmosphere shapes them and changes them. Some are wispier than others, while others look like cotton candy. Those are the ones I can find shapes in. Shapes like . . . a bunny . . . although today’s clouds are cotton candy.”

 

Saeyoung was quiet, not understanding why he was being told this. He had known that Saeran liked clouds . . . but why the lesson?

 

Saeran noticed his confused frown. He closed his eyes, a wistful expression flitting across his face, and huffed a small laugh before finally answering his brother’s question: “The thing I wanted to do most when I became an adult was to just stare at the clouds all day without any fear of . . .” He hesitated, as if fighting the word that wanted to come out of his mouth, before compromising with, “anything.”

 

Saeyoung remembered now this conversation. It was so similar but so different than the one that they’d had that day. It had been one of the days they had snuck out of the house while their mother was gone. They’d had ice cream together on that day too. Saeyoung could still remember how sweet the ice cream had been . . . how happy Saeran had looked . . . almost to the point of tears. That day had filled him with joy and melancholy. He had been able to read what Saeran had really thought of the situation in his brother’s eyes. Saeran hadn’t needed to voice his acceptance of his fate . . . of the thought that he would never make it to adulthood.

 

Things were different now, but the pain was still there. Saeyoung felt as if he had grown much since those days, but still the scenario didn’t feel so much different. Both of them were free. Nobody was stopping them from doing what they wanted . . . so why did that moment they were in feel so much like that day from so long ago? Saeran’s face was peaceful and no longer held that inevitability of death, but Saeyoung still wanted to grab onto him and hold him. To shout at him not to look like that.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Saeran demanded, halfway on the defensive already. Saeyoung couldn’t reply. His milkshake felt so cold in his hand. His throat felt tight. 

 

“I don’t know.” He forced out slowly. He couldn’t explain the sensation in his chest. He felt like a child again. He could still see the child in the matching shabby clothing to his. He could still picture Saeran’s stilted steps as he tried to keep pace with his brother’s slowed steps. Saeran was strong now and no longer that boy, but at the same time he still was. The wounds were there. There were things that would never heal completely.

 

Saeyoung reached out to Saeran and grabbed his sleeve. His hand was trembling, he realized. He didn’t understand why. “You’re happy now . . . right?” He asked. He needed to hear his brother’s confirmation. He needed those words.

 

Saeran stared at him. His teal eyes were wrong. They weren’t the right color. This wasn’t that boy anymore. “. . . Yes.” He responded with some quiet hesitation. 

 

Saeyoung grinned, proud. His eyes teared up, but he blinked them away with a shake of his head. “Good! Haha . . . good!”

 

Saeran took another bite of his ice cream, scooping up some of the melted bit on the sides of the cup while he let Saeyoung recover. They had both managed to finish their treats by the time Saeran spoke again. “That woman . . . my sister-in-law . . .”

 

“You can call her by her name, you know.” Saeyoung teased.

 

Saeran ignored him. “She looks at us sometimes like she can see right through us. I feel like . . . she would understand.”

 

“Yeah.” Saeyoung agreed, closing his eyes briefly as he pictured how you had gazed so sympathetically and so full of understanding as he had told you his story. Had it really been so many years since that incident? “She’s like that.”

 

“It doesn’t feel right to tell her.” Saeran protested. “Why do I feel like I should tell her? Nobody knows what I’ve gone through . . . I don’t want to talk about it.” It was on the tip of Saeyoung’s tongue to reassure his brother, but Saeran plowed on, rambling to himself much like Saeyoung himself tended to do, “But I feel like we have to. I feel like . . . I can’t move on completely until I can talk about it. And that makes me want to do it.” He looked at Saeyoung, his eyes sharp and angry while simultaneously bitter and hurt. His scars were showing. They were wounds that were not fully healed. “I know now that you don’t know what had happened to me. What Rika and V put me through. What  _ you _ put me through. Not completely. And I want to tell you. I want to watch you get ripped apart learning about the horrors I went through. About the shit that I dealt with because of those people!”

 

“Saeran-” Saeyoung swallowed.

 

“They used me!” He bit out, fury directed at the ground. Saeran was shaking. His hand crushed his ice cream cup not caring about the mess it made. Saeyoung could only witness the pain his brother still carried. Forgiveness, he knew, was difficult. Saeyoung had been forgiven by Saeran, but that didn’t make the pain go away. That didn’t make the memories fade. Saeyoung knew that all too well. “Everybody I’ve known . . . all of them used me and betrayed me! Mommy . . .  _ Mother _ . . . used me for her frustrations . . . You used me to as a distraction for yourself . . . Rika used me as a  _ pawn _ . . . !” He threw his crushed cup on the ground. He panted and bit back sobs. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to use you!” Saeyoung protested desperately. He hated that Saeran thought he would ever use his brother. Saeran was his other half. They were two parts of the same whole. He protected Saeran because he loved him. Because Saeran had needed Saeyoung to be strong for him. Because as long as one of them was strong, they were both strong. 

 

Saeran ignore him again. “I was happy with you. Even if every day hurt . . . Even though I wanted to die . . . I was happy by your side. It killed me when you left. I was so scared, Saeyoung!”

 

“I know.” Saeyoung whimpered. Saeran had already told him this. He knew all of this. The words still haunted his dreams on occasion. He scooted closer to his brother. Saeran didn’t move away. 

 

“And I was . . . I was happy with my Savior . . . No, with Rika. She made me feel strong . . . made me wanted. I was  _ enough _ for her. All I had to do back then was to rid myself of you. To destroy you. And then my life would be perfect. I could be happy in Magenta. I could be  _ free _ . . . !” He choked off. “But . . . that was a lie. All of it was a lie. I was brainwashed . . . and drugged . . . I wasn’t free. Most of those thoughts . . . I don’t even know if they were mine.

 

I see that now. All of the shit I’ve gone through . . . I survived it. I’m still living. I’m finally . . . finally free. How I’m living now? It’s my choice. Nobody is controlling me anymore!” Saeran looked back up at the sky with a cracked, delighted smile on his face. “I could leave if I wanted! I could right now drive off and never return! I know how to do it. I know how to run and make it so you could never find me again! Isn’t that great?” He asked his brother.

 

Saeyoung didn’t respond, his heart constricting.

 

Saeran took several heavy breaths before he lowered his head again. His eyes were damp with hysterical tears. Saeyoung watched each one that slipped down his face although Saeran didn’t acknowledge them. Saeyoung himself felt as if he would shatter. He could see the holes in his brother. He could see the cracks. He wanted to help, but the mending process was there. He could do nothing but wait.

 

“Don’t you agree with me?” Saeran pressed as he gazed at his twin. “Isn’t it appealing? The freedom?”

 

“I never wanted that.” Saeyoung responded with a rough voice. Saeran appeared surprised and then dubious. “No, that’s not right . . . I did want that. But not in the way you described it. I wanted my freedom . . . but I wanted it with you. I wanted you by my side. I dreamt of it every night. You and me running off together without anybody to hold us back. No mama cat. No scary father. No secret agency. Just you and me . . . the two of us leaving Earth together and exploring the galaxy!”

 

Saeran snorted, amused. He wiped at his face. It made Saeyoung grin just a little bit. “Idiot.”

 

“It’s true!” Saeyoung insisted. “It was my goal in life . . . I hated the place I worked for. I could’ve died any day over stupid things. Even our mother didn’t hold as much threat as the agency did. My actions decided if I died. They decided if  _ others _ died. I . . . sometimes even decided who lived and who died.” He confessed quietly. Saeran watched him without reaction, listening. 

 

“I hated it so much. I . . . couldn’t remember who I was really. Saeyoung no longer could exist . . . and Luciel was a name held for only those close to me. I’ve had many names, but few that were really  _ me _ . Only my memories of you really kept me sane. The thought that you were out there being taken care of . . . that you were happy . . . Heh, well. We both know how that ended.”

 

Saeyoung lifted his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “There was a time . . . where I would’ve done what you said. I thought about it, you know. When she came into my life . . . when I fell in love . . . I would’ve done anything she said. I was ready to throw everything away. I couldn’t bear any of it anymore. I wanted to escape my life, but only she kept me there. If she had told me to run away with her . . . I would’ve done it. I would’ve even been happy to do it.

 

But she didn’t tell me to run. She kept me standing. Kept my feet on the right path. Supported me. God . . .” He loved you. His fingers traced the band on his left hand anxiously. His frame felt thin and ready to collapse. He could picture his head breaking his body, shattering the brittle bones and paper skin and turning him to dust before his head would roll away.

 

He cleared his throat, realizing he had fallen silent in his reverie. “My dreams are different now. I . . . I have everything I want.” He laughed a bit. “I’m getting  _ more _ than what I wanted. This . . . this  _ is _ my freedom, Saeran.” He gazed at his brother. “I hope that in many ways it is for you too.”

 

Saeran had returned to gazing at the sky. Saeyoung didn’t know if he had bored Saeran, or if his brother just didn’t want to look at him. He felt as if it was the latter. “What would you do if I left?” Saeran asked quietly.

 

“Do you mean in how you described leaving . . . or just moving out?”

 

“Either.”

 

“I don’t want to think about the former.”

 

Saeran’s lips turned up a bit. “Then answer the latter.”

 

“Why? Are you telling me you want to move out?” There was a teasing lilt to his voice. He couldn’t help it. Saeran only rolled his eyes. That wasn’t really an answer, but Saeyoung didn’t press. “If you do, then let me know. I’ll help you find a house!”

 

Saeran levered himself to his feet, flexing his sticky hand. “I need a bathroom.” He said in response. Saeyoung scooped up Saeran’s trash from the ground and found a trashcan before he threw his arms around his brother. Saeran froze, stiff, but didn’t pull away. Saeyoung took that as a win. He didn’t say anything as he pressed his face to Saeran’s shoulder. The brothers held there for a minute or so, recovering from how raw they both felt. It was a start, Saeyoung thought. It was a step in the right direction. For now, though, they both closed up, and Saeyoung pulled away. He needed the space. Saeran left to search for a bathroom and a sink.

 

Saeyoung sat back down on the bench and just breathed. He listened to the traffic that drove by. He closed his eyes and felt the whisper of the wind on his skin. His eyes felt swollen making him wondered if he’d cried more than he had noticed. He reached into his pocket and found your contact on his phone. You had messaged him, he realized, and he found himself smiling at the picture one of your friends had taken of you. It was a shot of your stomach painted to look like the Death Star from  _ Star Wars _ . It was a pretty good rendition, he thought.

 

He sighed with a pout on his face as he waited for his brother to come back. “Ah, I want to go to the party too . . .” He murmured. He stared at the tummy Death Star, but thought more to the two babies still within you. His fingers tapped on his thigh as he imagined the nearby future. He wanted to give those two a much happier life. He hoped they would be the best of friends. 


	14. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if people get bothered by little-substance chapters like this.
> 
> ~~I really like writing MC as close friends with everyone even Jumin. Jumin is funny to write.~~

“I hate everything.” You groaned, laying on your side unable to will yourself to get off of the couch. You probably looked ridiculous all dressed up in the nicest outfit you could manage considering you had a spare tire you called your stomach to carry around while you were sprawled on your friend’s couch, but it really just couldn’t be helped. You were exhausted, your feet hurt, and you were in pain. Your children hadn’t stopped kicking you all day. You fully blamed Saeyoung even though he wasn’t there.

 

“The masseuse will be here shortly.” Jumin told you as he brought over some of the pain pills you had asked for. You gave him a grateful smile as you took them with some water. You were a bit surprised by his words, though.

 

“You actually did get one? I was kidding.” You had mentioned it on the elevator up to his apartment because it honestly had been appealing and you joked about using Jumin’s money to your advantage all of the time. You hadn’t expected him to actually listen. 

 

“Of course I did. You requested it, after all.” Jumin shot you a semi-confused look, clearly not realizing you had been joking. Well, sort-of joking. 

 

You appreciated his thoughtfulness. You didn’t care how much the others in the RFA occasionally complained about Jumin’s tendencies to be an asshole; he was always sweet to you. You could easily brush off some of his standoffishness. “Thank you.” You wiggled your hands, stretching his arms out towards him, and he assisted you in sitting up. You groaned as once again you were kicked. “I want these kids out of me.” You whined. “I don’t think I can put up with being attacked from the inside any longer.”

 

“What an interesting image.” Jumin said as he took a seat next to you. Elizabeth 3rd was already on her way, hopping up onto the arm of the couch to climb on your stomach. The extra weight did not help, so you lifted her off of you. She purred loudly in your arms. She had always liked you, which helped to endear Jumin to you even more. You passed his cat to him. He took her and petted her while she was in his lap. He never minded getting her hair all over his suit. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m holed up here.” You couldn’t help but apologize. “When do you need to go back to work?” 

 

“Not for a few hours yet.” Jumin seemed like he was lying. You wondered about that. He had become ever so slightly more lax about his job ever since he had taken over as leader of RFA and had expanded it. He maintained both the C&R portion of his life as well as the RFA. It was amazing. However it probably helped that Jumin and his father had come to an arrangement to cut down on some of Jumin’s responsibilities. And that you and Jaehee had basically become his assistants for the RFA portion. You supposed that Jumin did get his wish of making you his assistant after all.

 

He curled his fingers around Elizabeth 3rd’s ear and she tilted her head into his touch. “Does your stomach bother you often?”

 

“Do you mean because of the pregnancy or the nausea?” 

 

“Are they not related? But no, I was referring to the children.”

 

You huffed a laugh. “Yes, it does. These little troublemakers are being particularly vicious today. I think I’m ready to burst.”

 

Jumin looked vaguely disturbed at the idea. “Your due date is soon, is it not?”

 

You were terrified and excited at the thought. “Yep.” You nodded and shifted, leaning back more against the couch. Your back really did hurt quite a bit. You were looking forward to that massage.

 

“And you have everything that you need? Have you scheduled your doctor?”

 

You grinned. It was so cute to see Jumin worrying. Honestly the entire RFA was excited at the children that would be arriving soon. They were all thrilled at the prospect of babies being included now. Zen didn’t have plans to have children soon even if he did find a long-term partner, and Yoosung definitely was too busy to consider yet settling down with his girlfriend. Saeran was content with his relationship with you and Saeyoung. Jumin was still uninterested in the potential partners his father has been throwing at him, and Jaehee was . . . well, you wouldn’t expose was Jaehee was doing. That was her business. Even if it did make you smile thinking of it. You weren’t even allowed to tell Saeyoung.

 

“It’s already set. We already have our numbers on speed-dial and everything. Kids’ room is all built and the house is thoroughly baby-proofed.”

 

“It’s good that you’re prepared.” Jumin still seemed a little antsy, but more relieved hearing all of this. “Saeyoung continues to surprise us with his ability to pre-plan. He did not used to be like that.”

 

You stared at Jumin curiously. You of course knew that Seven had been very different in certain ways from Saeyoung, but you couldn’t really imagine your husband being a slacker in important matters. It really showed how little of his true self he really showed the RFA. That was sad to imagine. “How was he before?” You asked.

 

Elizabeth 3rd, growing tired of Jumin’s petting, climbed off of him and sauntered to the end of the couch where she rolled over onto her back. Instantly you and Jumin both had your phones out trying to get a good angle on her before she moved again. Jumin was closer, but you were better at taking pictures. You both stopped to compare the snapshots before deciding on yours. You sent him a copy of the picture. 

 

“I cannot really say. He was very secretive about everything that he did. It always seemed like he did everything on a whim when it came to the RFA. I have seen him plan outings with Yoosung before last minute on more than one occasion.” Jumin carefully picked each strand of Elizabeth 3rd’s fur off of his suit and placed them on the coffee table. 

 

“That sounds more like him.” You agreed.

 

“He has been more reliable with things of import, such as parties and our security though.” Jumin admitted after a moment.

 

“Nothing matters more.” You nodded. A comfortable silence fell between you two as the man checked to make sure he had all of the fur off of him. You sipped more at your water. You liked these quiet moments with him. Jumin’s presence always relaxed you because you never really felt pressured to talk to him. In fact you were usually pressured  _ not _ to talk to him by his presence (which only made you want to talk to him more, admittedly). 

 

Nevertheless you were a bit antsy and you didn’t want to focus on the pummelling that was occurring within you, so you brought up the meeting you two had just been to. It had been a tenuous talk with an associate that was related to both portions of Jumin’s work. He had called you in as an unbiased partner who would not let the others sway you. You didn’t work for Jumin, so they couldn’t butter you up at all to get points with C&R International. Jumin had, for the most part, sat back and watched you work. You felt in a way like he had been judging you, but you felt like you had passed anyway. 

 

“It is a shame you’ve decided to work for Jaehee.” Jumin confessed to you. “You would’ve been an excellent worker for me.”

 

You vividly recalled how overworked Jaehee and Yoosung had both been even though they had been compensated well. You just couldn’t imagine yourself in their positions. Jumin was . . . easier . . . on his assistants now since Jaehee’s dramatic exit from the company, but it was still far too much work for you. You would never have time to spend with your husband. You didn’t doubt that Saeyoung would’ve done something about it. You imagine he would’ve hacked into Jumin’s security and messed with whatever schedule Jumin would’ve had for you. 

 

“I wouldn’t be able to work like this anyway.” You said.

 

“Of course I would give you pregnancy leave.”

 

“What about you, though?” You questioned. Jumin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, I did not realize my ability to get pregnant had gotten out.” He responded blandly. You had to laugh at that, and he smiled at your laughter. Honestly Jumin could be so funny. You didn’t understand how nobody got that. Even Saeyoung seemed to struggle. Only Saeran could keep up with Jumin in terms of deadpan sassing. You had to somehow get them to go against each other, you thought.

 

“The rumor come out!” You announced.

 

Now he just looked confused. “Why did your grammar become so bad?”

 

“Inside joke. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Okay . . . ?”

 

“So what about you, though?” You reiterated. “When do you get breaks? I know it can’t be easy running both C&R as well as the RFA.” You sympathized with Jumin. He never seemed to get burnt out, but you had seen him stressed out more than once. He had crashed your husband’s car, after all, and had developed a taste for doing so. As hilarious as you found that, you also worried about his safety and so wanted to keep his stress lower than that point. Besides, all these cat businesses couldn’t be good. 

 

“Are you worrying about me? Thank you, but it’s not necessary. I’m fine.” There was something slightly off in his tone. It made you unable to fully believe him because of it.

 

“You can admit if it’s hard.” You said softly.

 

“It’s not.” Jumin sighed. “If anything, I have made it harder with my wishes to expand our association internationally.”

 

You still didn’t feel like you had gotten to the root of the problem. You didn’t think you ever really would, you supposed, but you had a feeling as to what it was. “. . . Is it harder, you think, because V and Rika are no longer here?”

 

“Not as it used to be.” Jumin responded simply and with enough firmness that you knew he didn’t want to discuss it further. You let the topic go. It was still sensitive then. It had only been a couple of years. You didn’t expect anybody to really get over it yet.

 

“After the kids are born, we should visit V. Introduce them.” Jumin didn’t respond, instead scanning through his phone. You didn’t expect a response, although you wondered if he would go with you to visit V when you go. 

 

You groaned a bit at another sharp kick to your inside. “Calm down, you two! Jeez, I hope they’re not going to fight a lot.” You held stomach with a whine.

 

Jumin smiled again, clearly amused. “If anything, that certainly proves that they are Saeyoung’s children.”

 

You gasped dramatically, pressing an offended hand to your chest. “Where have you heard that preposterous and slanderous rumor?”

  
His dark eyes sparkled just a bit with humor as he showed you his phone and the Urban Dictionary page he was on. “The rumor come out.” Your laughter was well worth the retaliation your kids gave you. You were still giggling about it when the masseuse finally came. 


	15. Birth

> **[Saeran has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Huh? Oh, it’s Saeran!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : You’re here late.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : You’re one to talk. Don’t you have school tomorrow?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** : Don’t remind me! TAT
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : You were supposed to be happy about school now, were you not?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : That doesn’t mean I like going to school!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Especially for a test;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Tests are useful for seeing what you know, however.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Ugh…
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Trust fund kid just wouldn’t understand.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : You do realize I’ve also gone to school before, yes?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : You don’t understand the pain of hating testing!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Oh, I see.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Are you calling me smart?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : What a strange way of saying it.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : THAT IS NOT WHAT I’M DOING!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : lolol
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : There’s no way I would ever say you’re smart!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : ;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Wait, Saeran! Why haven’t you said anything?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Thank you for the compliment, Zen.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : He pisses me off so much!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Hello.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : What are you doing on so late?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : I couldn’t sleep because of the yelling…
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Screaming, really.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Uh
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Yelling?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Please tell me those two are not fighting again…
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Not fighting.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : I came here in an effort to ignore it.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Not fighting?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Don’t tell me those two are…
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** :  **No.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : We’re all in the car right now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Saeyoung is breaking multiple laws right now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Is it really safe to tell us that?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I don’t believe it’s safe to be breaking laws when your wife is heavily pregnant.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I may need to make a phone call.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Same.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Dude, he better not be doing that to her!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : She’s begging him to.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : That does not mean he should listen to her.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : It’s necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : The babies are coming.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** :  **WHAT?!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Why did you not lead with that??
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : OMG
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : I’m not in the best position to think properly.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I am leaving immediately.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Are you going to the agreed upon hospital?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Why didn’t you just call an ambulance??
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : If we all went, do you think we’d get to see the babies?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Yes
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Yes to who?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : This isn’t distracting me as much as I’d like.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I will meet you there as well to make sure the doctors are in order.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Tell Saeyoung that as well.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : He only said a couple of incomprehensible things in what sounded like three different languages.
> 
>   
>  **Saeran** : There may have been a prayer in there. I heard something about God.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I want to go too! Tell me the hospital!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Same! Keep us in the loop!

 

* * *

* * *

Saeran glanced up nervously from his phone, his skin prickling unpleasantly as he looked at you where you were covered with sweat and cringing. He could tell you were trying to bite back some of your screams, but he could also tell that you patience for that kind of thing was rapidly depleting. You groaned and held your stomach, face red and your eyes wet. Saeran didn’t know what kind of pain you were in, but judging by the looks of it it wasn’t fun. 

 

“A-Are you alright?” He asked hesitantly. He still tried to chat with the others on the chatroom, but they were all clearly getting ready to leave. He had been hoping to check out of the situation for a little bit. He was trying his best to keep you upright while Saeyoung broke multiple traffic laws.

 

“I am NOT the best right now!!” You bit out, gritting your teeth as you all skidded around another corner.

 

Saeyoung cursed under his breath a couple of times when you shouted at him for that. “Sorry!! I-I’m trying, babe! Hang on a bit longer!”

 

“We’re going to have so many tickets . . .” Saeran told nobody in particular.

 

“I’ll pay them!!” Saeyoung snapped. Saeran would find this whole scenario a lot funnier if he wasn’t also trapped in the car. Between the frustration and pain you were in and the panic that Saeyoung was attempting to bite back, the atmosphere was extremely tense in the car. He hadn’t seen Saeyoung this panicked in a long time. Saeran had nothing to say that would calm him down. “Deep breaths! Just keep breathing through the pain!”

 

“You come over here and have a human trying to come out of a hole in your body and fucking tell me to breathe!!” You screamed back at him. Both Saeyoung and Saeran flinched at that, unable to help it, but you didn’t seem to notice. Neither brother would hold it against you. It was terrifying to hear you like that. You never got particularly angry at anybody.

 

Saeyoung’s phone went off a couple of times as well as yours, but they were utterly ignored. Only Saeran’s phone was available, and Saeran didn’t particularly want to call anybody. Especially considering you were whimpering again. The hospital was at least close.

 

“Jaehee said she was coming to the hospital.” Saeran informed them in hopes of it being a minor distraction. “She’ll probably bring the baby bag.”

 

“Oh, thank God!” You cried. None of you had been prepared for you to go into labor so soon. Your due date wasn’t for another couple of weeks. All of you had been caught completely off-guard. You hunched over some, shifting around in your seat to the point that you weren’t even sitting properly to find a comfortable enough position. “It would be just like our kids to come early, Saeyoung!” You grinned painfully. Saeran caught Saeyoung looking back through the rearview mirror at you to meet your gaze. “They’re going to be pains in both of our asses, I know it!”

 

Saeyoung chuckled nervously. “Naturally!”

 

“Don’t forget about him carrying them for nine months.” Saeran reminded you.

 

“Oh right! Don’t forget . . . Saeyoung!” 

 

“First let’s just get the kids out of you! We can plan for the rest after!” He responded he pulled into the parking space far faster than necessary. Saeran had to credit his brother for his driving, though. That was a masterful parking maneuver under stressful circumstances.

 

* * *

* * *

Saeyoung was freaking out. It was obvious, of course, but he tried to maintain a good handle on it even as his mind threatened to implode. His brain needed an internal fan or something because he was getting overheated and it will cause him to shut down. Too many things were happening at once and his mind was trying desperately to keep up and plan ahead. The next steps seemed obvious to him, but at the same time he was borderline panicking. You were in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help. The most he could do was standby while the doctors prepped you for birth. It was horrible to watch.

 

He had read up on labor and the birthing process and what the doctors needed to do leading up to the actual “giving birth” part, but it was harder to experience it. It was harder for you as well judging by the way you cringed and moved. He brushed back your hair and murmured reassuring things to you, but it did about as much to soothe you as it did him. Even with the epidural, you were still uncomfortable.

 

Madly Saeyoung wondered if this was the reason why his mother had hated them so much. So much pain a woman had to go through to give birth to a child, let alone two! Your hand clutching his was crushing his bones and grinding them together, tightening with each reverberation of pain that pulsed through you. Saeyoung would be the first to say he was glad he wasn’t a woman in that moment. He never wanted to know what contractions felt like. He blurted this thought out to you.

 

You laughed despite everything, and Saeyoung fell just a bit more in love with you still. He didn’t understand how you could laugh when he himself was so close to breaking down. “N-No more children for a while!” You told him.

 

“You’d want to have more?!”

 

You laughed a bit harder, and then cried out. Laughter was too much for you.

 

Saeyoung only left your side briefly when Jaehee -blessed woman that she was- really did show up with a proper baby bag. You both felt more prepared with it in hand, and of course Jaehee had been meticulous with what was within it. Saeyoung joked, “We’ll need to keep her on as a nanny!”

 

“She would kill us.” You responded.

 

His panic had died down briefly only to flare up again when things finally hit the climax. Your tears and pained cries were louder than any of the orders the doctors gave you. To him it was a mass of sound and distress. He listened to everything that the doctor said without any actual notice that he was following orders. He automatically allowed his body to move and his mouth to spout out words even as his entire focus was scattered and flitted around your body. It was a lot of sensory input. He was swept away in the activity up until he heard the first cry. He startled at the sound, staring wide-eyed at the creature one of the nurses was now quickly whisking away. Not a couple minutes later came the second one. The nurse holding his child only smiled at him briefly before she also took the baby away. Saeyoung’s legs gave out and he fell into a chair as you collapsed with total exhaustion. The doctor congratulated you, but it sounded muffled to Saeyoung. His ears were ringing. He pulled down his mask and pulled in some air.

 

He vaguely noted his hand being squeezed again (and realized it was actually in quite a bit of pain now that he thought about it. He wouldn’t be able to type properly for a little while), so he turned his head to look at you. You looked completely spent with your red face and sweat-coated hair sticking to your forehead and cheeks. Your smile was exhausted but delighted as a nurse adjusted your bed so you were sitting up a bit more. Shakily Saeyoung climbed to his feet and kissed your forehead and then your lips. You lifted a hand to his cheek.

 

“You didn’t cry?” You joked. Your voice was rougher and quieter than normal. Saeyoung kissed you again, tasting your relief on his tongue.

 

“I don’t even think I’m functioning right now.” He confessed. He didn’t know what he was thinking. His mind felt blank. He was probably just reacting to the moment. There was a fog of expectation filling his chest. 

 

“Aww, now I’m disappointed.” You teased. Saeyoung pulled out a cloth from the baby bag and gently wiped down your face. He also pulled out a bottle of water. You gratefully drank some. “Thanks, coach.”

 

He responded reflexively, a silly grin developing on his face, “Good job, soldier.” 

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Choi?” A nurse called, and both of you looked up. Within the next few moments Saeyoung lost all breath of air in his throat as the babies were brought back, cleaned up and swaddled for warmth. You reached out right away and took each of them into your arms. Saeyoung could feel himself trembling a bit as he leaned over, taking in the sight of the children - _ his  _ children!- in your arms. Only one was actually awake, but just barely. Apparently be born took a lot out of a person as well.

 

“Holy shit.” You breathed, grinning hard as you stared at the babies. “Saeyoung, help me with my shirt please?” Saeyoung did as requested, still staring in awe. He barely noted what the doctor was telling the two of them. He could only stare at the creatures in your arms. He already could see little bits and pieces of the two of you in them. Their hair was dark and somewhat thin, but Saeyoung could see they had inherited his hair color. Which made him internally giggle because he had been certain they would look more like you. Their eyes, though, from the one set he could see were definitely closer to your color. Not nearly the same golden hue he and his brother sported. 

 

“Oh my God, they’re here.” He finally choked out.

 

“They are!” You agreed. “And they’re so ugly!”

 

“They’re not!” Saeyoung cried, horrified that that was the first thing you would say about your children.

 

You started giggling. “Babies are so ugly when they’re first born!” You managed out through your laughter. “You can’t deny that!” Tears formed in your eyes as you gazed down at your children. Saeyoung finally snickered a bit and reached forward to wipe your eyes.

 

“Already off to a great start being a mother.”

 

“Parent of the year!”

 

“So,” he coughed. His throat felt thick, “Boy and a girl.” 

 

“I would have laughed if they were both boys.” You confessed.

 

“You laughed anyway!”

 

You bit your lip, your eyes sparkling with more joy than Saeyoung had seen in a while. He wanted you to always smile like that. If he could get you to look like that once a week from now on, he would die a happy man. “Here, then. Take Mina since she’s sleeping already.”

 

Saeyoung swallowed around the lump in his throat and carefully took his daughter from you. She shifted sleepily in his hold, but otherwise stayed resting. She would have to be woken up so she could feed like Mingi.

 

“Oh no, now I'm so gonna cry.” Saeyoung confessed as tears welled up in his eyes. 

 

“Finally I won’t be the only one!”

 

Saeyoung laughed as finally he cried, holding his daughter close to him. He was a father now.


	16. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the tomato trolls!

When you were all finally able to, the rest of your family was finally allowed to meet Mingi and Mina. You had heard a bit of a commotion outside of your room as you had fed your children once again (oh God, your _children!_ ), but it calmed down soon after you were finished. The room you were in was more than larger enough to accommodate the entirety of the RFA (you knew that was Jumin’s fault), so the doctors allowed your friends to all enter. Immediately you were bombarded by a couple of coos as Jaehee, Yoosung, and Zen hurried over to gaze at the newest RFA members. Saeyoung moved to the other side of your bed to lean by your side and beam proudly. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he had finished crying. He didn’t seem ashamed at all for the red that rimmed his eyes. You were in a similar state.

 

Mingi and Mina were much more awake now, staring at the wide-eyed with matching sets eyes. You and Saeyoung had been blessed with identical twins. Or, rather, they looked identical so far. You could only sigh at the thought knowing that you’re gonna feel horrible for any time you ended up mixing the two of them up in the future. At least they were different sexes.

 

“I can’t believe we actually have babies in the RFA now!” Yoosung brushed his finger over Mina’s cheek. She startled at the sensation, and you had to laugh at how amazed she appeared. Mingi squinted his eyes and waved his fists a bit, but then startled too when you made a face at him.

 

“They are healthy, correct?” Jaehee asked. “They were born a bit early.”

 

“Hi, Mina~” Zen cooed, brushing his hand over Mingi’s forehead. Saeyoung had asked the doctors to switch up the colored hats that your children were wearing.

 

“That’s actually Mingi.” You informed him.

 

“What! Why’s he wearing a pink hat then?”

 

“Because you’re sexist~” Saeyoung teased. “What if Mingi likes pink? What do you think, Mingi? You like pink?” Saeyoung wiggled his fingers over Mingi’s tummy to tickle him. The baby squirmed and waved his arms more. “Wow! They’re so much more active!”

 

“That’s because they managed to get a nap.” You said, feeling a little jealous. You were still pretty tired yourself. It was late evening time now. You were waiting for your dinner. “And yes, they’re both healthy.” You finally answered Jaehee.

 

Jumin finished talking with the nurse who had been in the room before he approached as well. He blinked with interest at the sight of the babies. You smiled at him. “They are nice.” He told you.

 

Zen scoffed. “Really? ‘Nice’? That’s the best compliment you can give?”

 

“What am I supposed to say in this situation? I’ve not dealt with babies before.”

 

Zen shook his head. “Oh my God. He’s a freaking robot.”

 

“Usually you would say how cute they are.” Yoosung attempted to help even as he rolled his eyes. You could see some of Jaehee’s attitude in him. You supposed that working for Jumin forced you to develop that attitude to work with him. It was pretty funny.

 

“They’re cute as well.”

 

“Good job, Mr. Chairman~” Saeyoung praised.

 

“Can we hold them?” Yoosung asked you shyly. You could see that he was eager to try.

 

“Yes, may we?” Jaehee agreed.

 

“I still can’t believe Saeyoung was the first of us to have children.” Zen sighed, half-speaking to himself. “He feels so far ahead of us now . . .”

 

“Saeran!” Saeyoung called, leaning back to look around the crowd of friends. “Come over here, quick!” He motioned to his brother. You realized then that Saeran had been hanging back watching. You understood what Saeyoung was doing then.

 

“Saeran should be able to go first.” You gently told your friends. “He _is_ their uncle after all.”

 

“Right, right!” Saeyoung agreed.

 

“Oh, right.” Jaehee nodded.

 

“Aw.” Yoosung whined. “But yeah, you should!” He told the other man and also motioned to Saeran.

 

Saeran hesitated before he approached. The others moved out of the way to allow him to approach. You could see the fear that lingered in his vision even as his face went blank. Saeyoung inched his way over to his brother’s side and poked him in his ribs, making Saeran jump hilariously high before glaring at his brother. “Which do you want first?” He asked.

 

“. . . It doesn’t matter.” Saeran responded quietly.

 

“I call holding the one he doesn’t!” Yoosung called, lifting his hand with excitement.

 

“Wait, what? No! I want to go next!” Zen protested.

 

“Sorry! My bro got dibs!” Saeyoung held his fist out to Yoosung, who bumped his own fist to it.

 

“Maybe I want to decide?” You joked with a pout.

 

“Ooh, the lady wants final decision!” Saeyoung nodded in understanding. “Mommy gets to choose!” Your heart lept in your chest at being called that. You were a mom now!

 

“I’m kidding. Yoosung got dibs.” You didn’t mind. You motioned with Saeran to come closer, though, as well as Yoosung. “Grab a baby. Just be careful!”

 

“Wait, let me get some chairs.” Jaehee hurried to grab a set. Yoosung practically vibrated with excitement, his purple eyes glittering with joy. He moved first to pick up Mina, cradling her in his arms before he sat down in one of the seats that Jaehee had brought over. Saeran was more hesitant, but you held out Mingi for him to take. Saeran’s hands spazzed, nervously trying to figure out how to hold a baby, but soon enough he took the child from you. He sat down with a terrified look that Mingi vaguely mimicked. Mina’s tiny hand curled around Yoosung’s finger when he wiggled it in front of her.

 

Saeran looked from you to Saeyoung with worry, but he didn’t need to voice what he was clearly thinking. “You two look so cute together!” You cooed to reassure him.

 

“What do I do with him?” He asked instead.

 

“You don’t do anything, dude. He’s a baby.” Zen joked. Saeran still didn’t look like he knew how to handle such a statement, but it went easier from there. The babies were passed around for a little while with each of the RFA members holding both at some point or the other. But after some time both children began to get fussy and cry. Seeing Jumin’s shocked face when Mina began to shout while he was holding her was pretty hilarious to watch. What was probably a bit more humorous was Saeyoung immediately scooping his daughter back up and trying to shush her.

 

“He’s going to be a worrywart parent.” You mock-whispered to Jaehee as Mingi -beginning to cry himself now that his sister was wailing- was passed back to you. “I can feel it.”

 

“Considering how much he worried about you way back when you two weren’t even dating yet?” Zen noted wryly, “Totally.”

 

“Like you wouldn’t be too!” Saeyoung cried, offended. Mina fussed more at his voice, so he lowered it again to keep shushing her. He had that mildly-panicked look on his face that you were sure came from him being just as terrified about being a father as he was excited. Mingi had quieted down much faster in your own arms, but he still sniffled. You could tell he was trying to fall asleep but was struggling to do so.

 

“I suppose Yoosung would be the next one to have children.” Jumin commented as he found a place to sit. Yoosung startled at that, blushing.

 

“What! N-No! W-well . . . maybe . . .” He scratched at his head, cheeks flushing a bit with nervous happiness. “I wouldn’t be that upset . . . but we’re not like that yet!!”

 

“It could happen~” Saeyoung teased.

 

“We could have play dates!” You clapped once.

 

“Hey yeah! Let’s hook the babies up!”

 

“They would be so cute!”

 

“Yoosung, go get children!”

 

“Already shipping the children.” Jumin murmured.

 

Saeyoung made a startled noise. “Gaaah! Where did you learn that term?!” Mina cried louder, and her father quickly abandoned the conversation to instead freak out over his failure. He shot you a desperate look. You held out Mingi.

 

“Trade.” You told him, and the two of you traded children while you patted Mina’s back.

 

“It may be time for us to leave.” Jaehee pointed out. “I’m sure it’s been a rough day.”

 

“Should I get dinner?” Saeran asked quietly, just heard over the screams.

 

“Mine is on its way.” You told him.

 

“I’m going to try to visit tomorrow!” Zen told you. “Text me when would be a good time?”

 

“I’ll take care of the shop tomorrow!” Yoosung said. “That way you all can rest!”

 

“Thanks!” Saeyoung said. You took a moment to smile softly at the sight of Mingi curled up against his father. You weren’t sure if it would be a sight you would get used to any time soon. You said goodbye to your friends, who took the time to also say goodbye to the babies as well. Soon enough it was only you and the brothers left in the room. Mina’s cries had calmed to a sniffle as she wore herself out. The nurses would most likely come to get them soon.

 

You sighed. “I’m tired, but I’m also super hungry . . .”

 

“How do you feel?” Saeran asked, glancing at your body. You were sure you were quite the sight. It wasn’t like you’d really had time to clean yourself up properly. It was somewhat embarrassing for your friends to have seen you in such a state.

 

“Sore.” You confessed. “No offense, but as soon as my food is done, I’m crashing. They’ll probably wake me up for feedings anyway.”

 

“I could get one of those fake breasts that babies can feed from?” Saeyoung suggested jokingly.

 

“I’m officially grossed out.” Saeran said, voice utterly flat with the amount of done he was. He stood up. “I’ll go get dinner for us. Keys.” Saeyoung managed to get his keys out and tossed them to his brother. Saeran waved before he also left, leaving you alone with your family. Saeyoung leaned forward on the bed so that Mingi rested on the mattress. His father sighed and rested his head against your thigh, gazing at you through askewed glasses.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured.

 

“For what?” You asked in an equally soft voice.

 

“For your hard work.” His voice was slightly playful, but you knew he was mostly being serious. “And for . . . for giving us children. Making me a daddy.”

 

“You’re a cute daddy.” You shifted Mina in your arms and ran a hand into his hair. He sighed, looking almost as tired as you felt as he closed his eyes at your touch.

 

“You’re a beautiful mommy.”

 

“With ugly kids.”

 

Saeyoung whined, “Stop calling our precious troll children uglyyy.”

 

“I will when their noses don’t look like they’re smashed to their faces.” You giggled at his description.

 

“So in a couple of weeks.”

 

“Is that how long it takes?”

 

“That was what the internet said.”

 

“Troll children for a couple of weeks.” You lamented with a sigh. Your eyes met his and both of you laughed quietly. You were okay with that. They were at least your troll children. You were allowed to have a little revenge. They were the ones who had kicked you up from the inside. “Our tiny tomato trolls~” You cooed, pressing a kiss to Mina’s forehead.

 

“Tomato, she says.” Saeyoung muttered around his own kiss to Mingi’s thin hair. “She’s calling you a tomato.”

 

“You’re the big tomato. You and Saeran.”

 

“Am I a pretty tomato?”

 

“The prettiest tomato on the vine~” Saeyoung sat up and leaned forward to kiss you properly in response to that. You were happy with your tomato family.


	17. Fatherhood

It only took one wail to start the other crying as well. Saeyoung’s eyes snapped open almost immediately at the sound of his children crying, but he had to bite back his own groan. He could tell by the sheer amount of hatred his body felt for him (despite his adrenaline now spiking through his system) that he hadn’t managed to sleep for very long. He didn’t hesitate to slide out of bed as you whined next to him and buried your face further into your pillow.

 

“Your turn.” You slurred to him.

 

“Already on it.” He responded around a yawn as he rubbed his eyes and squinted at the crib. Both Mina and Mingi were awake now, but Mina had been the one to start crying first. Saeyoung could see Mingi was doing his little hiccupping sob that would soon break out into something that would match his sister’s if Mina wasn’t calmed down soon. Saeyoung scooped up his daughter and held her to him, bobbing up and down and cooing soothingly at her. He debated whether he should leave Mingi to see if the boy would possibly go back to sleep, but he doubted it. That left Saeyoung with the question of how he was going to calm down both of them. He knew that you needed to sleep more having taken care of the babies most of the day.

 

“Here.” Saeran, blessed man he was, appeared next to his brother and picked up Mingi. Saeyoung gave an exhausted smile at his clearly-disgruntled brother as he began to rub the baby’s back.

 

“Thanks.” Saeyoung murmured to him over his daughter’s increasing shrieks.

 

“Saeyoung, _please_!” You groaned from the bed, covering your head with the pillow.

 

“Alright, alright! Shh, Mina! Did you have a scary dream~?” He scooped up a small blanket from the side table before he and Saeran left the room quickly to enter the living room. Hunni trotted over cheerfully to the brothers, tail in the air and curious at the disturbance in the household.

 

“Hungry?” Saeran suggested, glancing at Mina as he turned on the lights. Saeyoung squinted more at the abrupt light invading his senses.

 

“She was just fed before I went to bed . . . uh, however long ago that was.” He had left his phone back in the bedroom, and he couldn’t see his clock on the wall without his glasses. He could only assume that it wasn’t too long ago.

 

“Very convincing.” Saeran said blandly, already on the move for the kitchen. Saeyoung continued to murmur soothing words to Mina. Her little fists were shaking in her upset. Saeyoung was still learning the body language from the babies, but he could tell this was just a ‘crying to crying’ moment. It made things both easier and harder as he redoubled his efforts and smiled at her playfully.

 

Saeyoung had to admit he was rather proud of himself. The babies still weren’t very old (only a couple of weeks), but he had gotten over his initial fears fairly quickly. In the first few nights the entire family had been home, Saeyoung would shoot awake at the smallest noises Mina or Mingi would make. He would hover over them nervously and was usually the first to grab them. You hadn’t been too much better, but you had been less of a nervous wreck than Saeyoung had been. You had calmed down a lot faster as well.

 

He had been scared to not respond to his children immediately, although you did coach him at some points that it was okay to let the babies cry a bit before going to them. It wouldn’t hurt them, you explained. Saeyoung wasn’t so sure he agreed with that. If the babies were crying, it was because they needed something. He didn’t want to deny the children anything. What if it psychologically traumatized them? What if they grew to hate him for not helping them when they were younger? You reassured him that the children wouldn’t hold something like that against him, but it still made him nervous.

 

He was a bit better now, at least, as he began to recognize the different cries that Mina and Mingi did. Babies were incredibly simple, so Saeyoung tried to take advantage of the skills he had learned in reading body language. He didn’t panic as much when one of the babies cried, but he still would be the first to help. Which you appreciated considering you were still bearing the brunt of the children’s needs until you had managed to come up with an easier solution for feedings. Saeyoung had never seen you so exhausted than in the days where both of you were trying to adjust your sleeping schedules around the newcomers to the household. At least to Saeyoung it all felt reluctantly nostalgic.

 

Mina’s cries began to peter out and finally she calmed down. Saeyoung’s eyes met hers and he smiled widely as he sat down on the couch and laid her on his thighs so that she was comfortably supported on them. He tucked her blanket around her a bit more and reached forward to stroke her pudgy cheeks. “There you are.” He crooned. “What were you so upset about, little girl?”

 

Mina didn’t respond and instead chose to stare at her father. Saeyoung made a face at her and lifted her enough so that he could kiss her cheeks and forehead. She still didn’t have much in terms of accurate reactions that Saeyoung could read, but he thought she looked much happier.

 

“Is she done crying?” Saeran asked from the kitchen. Saeyoung squinted in his brother’s direction and saw the man returning with a little furball rubbing at his legs and trotting beside him. He couldn’t hear Mingi anymore. Saeran sat down next to his brother on the couch with a sigh and holding out a bottle with milk in it. It was partially drunk. “Mingi ate some.” He nodded to the baby in his arms as well. Mingi was sleeping soundly again.

 

“Would it be weird to say I’m jealous of a baby?” Saeyoung murmured, eyeing his sleeping son. At least one of them was asleep.

 

“You have work in a couple of hours.”

 

“I know.” He groaned. Mina made some kind of gurgling noise in response, spittal and bubble forming on her lips. Saeyoung wiped at her mouth with the blanket before offering her the bottle’s nipple to see if she would drink. She immediately latched onto it and began to eat. “I really should take another week off or something and let you guys handle it, but I need to work on the online order and everything’s at the shop.”

 

“You just don’t want to deal with the babies.” Saeran denied, shifting Mingi in his arms to his lap to copy his brother. Mingi slept on, his tiny hands curling a bit tighter before relaxing.

 

“That’s not it!” Saeyoung denied immediately. He pouted at Saeran. “I love helping with the babies. Even though I’m more tired already. It’s not like I’m not used to it.” Even if it _had_ been a couple years since he had been properly used to it. “I just don’t want to bring all of that stuff home right now. Home is for family and work is for killer robots!”

 

“Ah, so they are killer robots.” Saeran murmured, interested. “I thought so.”

 

“Killer joke robots!” Saeyoung winked at him. “I’ll have everybody cracking up with their jokes!” Saeran rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. Mina turned her head away and refused to eat more even though she hadn't finished it. Saeyoung placed the bottle aside and lifted the girl to try to burp her. Hunni finally hopped up onto the couch curiously, her tail swishing lightly as she sniffed at Mingi. Saeran petted the cat. Saeyoung wondered where Mandu had holed himself up at now that he had been temporarily kicked out of the bedroom just in case for the children.

 

Saeyoung mentally begged his daughter not to throw up on him as he patted her back and watched Saeran. A strange mood had come over his brother, he had sensed. Saeran gently ran his fingers over Mingi’s soft cheek and forehead before touching the thin red hair on the child’s head. Saeyoung waited to see if Saeran wanted to talk about whatever he was thinking as Saeyoung yawned and Mina finally burped without spitting up on her dad.

 

“There’s a good girl!” Saeyoung praised with a kiss to her cheek before cradling her back in his arms. Hopefully she would fall back asleep soon now. She yawned, which was a good sign.

 

Saeran was watching his brother now, his face curiously impassive. Saeyoung still didn’t call him out on it as he rocked Mina to sleep. He had a couple of lullabies that he had finally caved and looked up to use for his kids, but he didn’t really want to sing at the moment. Not when he was getting such a strange vibe from his brother.

 

Saeran turned back to Mingi and rubbed at the boy’s cheeks again with the backs of his fingers. “Saeyoung?” He called quietly. Saeyoung hummed. Saeran hesitated before asking, “. . . At what age do you think mommy stopped loving us?”

 

Saeyoung froze at the question, caught completely off guard by both the question and tone of voice Saeran had used. His voice had been soft and reminiscent of their childhood. He had even called their mother “mommy” in that same tentative tone. Saeyoung swallowed. “Why are you asking that?”

 

“Look at them.” Saeran whispered, glancing between the babies. “They’re helpless. Completely reliant on someone to take care of them. That means that . . . mommy at some point did love us . . . right? Or else why would she take care of us?”

 

“She didn’t take care of us.” Saeyoung swiftly denied, wanting to cut his brother’s thoughts off at the source. “She beat us and tortured us.”

 

That seemed to bring Saeran back to himself just a little bit, but he still pressed on. “You know what I mean.” He murmured. “Someone had to have taken care of us long enough for us to have survived to childhood. Do you think that she loved us at some point?”

 

Saeyoung didn’t even want to think about it. He didn’t care what his mother did or whether she had loved them at one point or not. What did it matter if she _used_ to love them? All that meant was that somewhere along the line she had decided they weren’t worth anything more than the blackmail money that their father supplied their mother. And if that’s what her “motherly love” amounted to, then it wasn’t even worth the thought.

 

“I think that we should forget about that woman.” Saeyoung responded darkly. “I don’t even want to consider if she had ever loved us considering what happened.”

 

“. . . Yeah.” Saeran finally responded quietly.

 

Saeyoung took a deep breath, watching his now-dozing daughter. She would be asleep properly soon. “Besides, we have a new family now. We have a new ‘mommy’ we can talk about.”

 

“I didn’t realize it was that kind of relationship between you two.” Saeran responded deadpanned. Saeyoung flustered, shocked, and then laughed realizing his brother was attempting to joke and make the situation lighter.

 

“No no! Not like that! Ugh, can’t even joke about that one.” He shook his head. “I don’t exactly want to think of my children when I’m in bed with her.”

 

“Have you told her that you’re working tomorrow?”

 

“Um, not yet.”

 

Saeran smirked. “Good luck, brother.”

 

Saeyoung didn’t think that you were going to kill him when you found out. But he knew you would give him that tired and understanding smile. And that hurt him more. Because he wanted to stay home and actually spend more time with you and Mina and Mingi as a family. It was just until he finished the order and then he could stay home for a while. He had built up enough stock in preparation for the birth of his children that his store would be able to run without him making more for a while.

 

Still, though, he whined and stood up. His brother and Hunni followed after him as the two returned back to the bedroom. “I want to stay hooome. Saeran, you’ll have to watch over all three of my babies for me while I’m gone.”

 

“Okay, so crash your cars and protect the humans. Got it.”

 

“Saeran!!” He hissed, horrified, but he couldn’t raise his voice louder for fear of waking his family. Saeran quietly shooed Hunni back out into the living room before closing the door. There was a small light in the corner that projected a space theme on the ceiling as a night light, so Saeyoung was able to at least see some. You were still fast asleep in the bed, your hair scattered about around you. You looked adorable with the tiny snore that was coming from you from the position you were sleeping in.

 

“Wait.” Saeyoung called to his brother quietly before Saeran could place Mingi back down in the crib. “Help me bring the crib next to the bed.” He lowered his daughter onto her back in the bed, taking the blanket from her, and Saeran copied with Mingi.

 

“Why?” He asked in the same level of voice.

 

“They might sleep better closer to us.” To be honest Saeyoung wanted to try sharing his bed with the children too like he seen other cultures do during some of his missions, but he had also read up enough on health journals to know that it wasn’t safe enough with the type of bed you both had. At least, not until the babies were a bit older. Saeyoung wanted to cuddle his children, but he would take the second best he could at the moment.

 

Saeran gave him a weird look, but listened and helped move the crib flush against the bed. Only then did both brothers climb back into the bed on either side of you. Saeyoung dragged you closer instead and buried his face into your hair. His heavy eyelids thanked him for finally letting them rest. He could feel the crib just behind his back with as close as he was to the edge of the bed. Hopefully that was close enough for his kids.

 

“What time is it?” He finally asked in a slur.

 

“You have two hours.” Saeran responded in nearly the same tone. Saeyoung groaned. It was better than nothing, he guessed.


	18. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to update as often as I can, but until this semester is over my updating will be slowed. Sorry for the month long wait for this. I'm now also juggling 3 stories instead of two. I need to look at more MM fanart to encourage me.

You liked to think that you knew your husband quite well. You had been married to him for a couple of years now and have seen him at his best and at his worst. You’ve had your bickering and the occasional argument, so you you knew what he looked like frustrated. You’ve seen him sad and scared and happy and everything in between. So when you looked at Saeyoung you could generally tell what he was feeling. This allowed you to take the action you deemed appropriate when it came to him. Even if it ended up being something that he wouldn’t like.

 

You had noticed that Saeyoung had been frustrated for a while now. Ever since the last set of bills had come in, his hair had been becoming fluffier and fluffier. It was a sure sign that he was running his hands through it a lot. His lower lip also had more bite marks on it, and seeing as they hadn’t come from you (most of the time) it couldn’t have been because of you. You had caught him biting his fingernails too, which was something he only did when something he was thinking about was stressing him out. So needless to say all of this added up to a picture of a man stressing about finances.

 

Saeyoung and you had come to an agreement a couple months after being married: he would take care of the bills, and you would try your best to take care of the house. Saeyoung did well at his job -he loved math, after all, and was excellent at it- but you were not so great. He didn’t fault you too badly. The house was cleaner than he had kept it when he had lived alone. Saeran helped you too, so it was no big deal. Now that you had babies to take care of, that had become your priority anyway.

 

Which allowed you to forgive yourself for not paying close enough attention to Saeyoung’s stressed state. You felt his tension in his back as you ran your hands over it. He groaned against the back of his hand as you kissed your way down over his stomach, dragging your hands around his hips and to his thighs to open them. You didn’t go for the temptation in front of you and instead licked a path up the inside of his thigh to nip at the side of his knee.

 

“Are you alright?” You murmured against his skin.

 

“I’m more than alright.” He sighed blissfully, hips shifting with his anticipation. You continued to ignore it. You instead ran your hand down his other thigh to rest on his hip, pressing your thumb to the thin skin there.

 

“You’ve seemed stressed lately.”

 

“This helps.” He responded, popping a hazy eye open to gaze at you. Arousal curled tighter in your stomach. His musky scent filled your senses, but you were still determined to get some kind of answer before continuing.

 

“What are you stressed about?”

 

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it.” He said casually, as if he wasn’t actually stressing about it. You could see through that. You kissed a bit lower to taunt him.

 

“Tell me~” You hummed against the skin that connected his thigh to his pelvis.

 

He groaned your name at the teasing. “Seriously, babe!” He whined. “I don’t even want to think about finances and stuff right now. Please just . . .” He pressed a hand to your cheek and ran his fingers up into your hair, guiding you. You allowed it, dropping the subject for the moment. You decided it would definitely be more prudent to bring it up later even though he was in a vulnerable state at that time. To be fair, you didn’t want him to have the ability to think when you were done with him anyway.

 

You forgot about asking him again until the next day. You went back and forth between watching Mingi as he and his sister properly met Mandu and Saeyoung as he gnawed on his thumbnail and tapped his foot to the music he was listening to. His eyes were focused on the tablet he had in front of him and occasionally murmuring things to himself. Mingi kept swatting at Mandu every time the curious and irritated cat got close, so you had to make sure your child didn’t pull the cat’s tail. The boy had become a puller quickly. Mina seemed to have little interest in the cats as she instead kept wiggling. You worried she would be a very active child the moment she could crawl. Tummy time on the floor had become interesting with the cats.

 

Mina screeched as Mandu huffed and walked past her, startling the cat hilariously. Mandu ran off and Mingi began to sniffle in response. You captured the baby before he could start crying and patted his back, bouncing him as you shushed him. Saeran snorted from his place, his lap full of Hunni, on the floor near the babies as well.

 

“Do babies always yell like that?” He asked.

 

“She’s testing her lungs out.” You informed him as Mina babbled nonsense to herself. You thought it was adorable. You always knew when she was awake now because she would talk and move around a lot in her crib. “Saeran?” You scooted closer to him, pressing your shoulder to his. He paid you little attention as he played on his phone. Every now and again he would look up to check on Mina as well. It was useful having an extra set of eyes around. “Has Saeyoung discussed with you what he’s so stressed out about?”

 

Saeran raised an eyebrow at you. You nodded towards your husband who was quickly losing nails. You winced in sympathy. You knew that feeling. You would file them down for him later if he didn’t stop. Saeran didn’t respond for a long moment, choosing instead to let Mingi wrap his hand around his finger and tug on it. You searched around for a toy for him to play with. Finally Saeran asked, “He hasn’t told you?”

 

“Is it that bad?” You worried that Saeyoung was once again keeping secrets from you. You had an understanding with him that sometimes he couldn’t help but automatically keep things to himself, but you both also knew that you tried to get him to tell you whenever possible. He was usually lenient about it. The fact that he hadn’t offered the information recently -especially if it was putting him in such a state- made you wonder if this was something bigger than the usual mess. But it was just financials, right?

 

“Hm. It depends.” Saeran responded mysteriously. Cryptic brother. “You should ask him.”

 

“I will!” You decided, standing up. “Watch Mina for me, please.” You travelled over to Saeyoung and leaned over your husband a bit. Mingi twisted around enough in your grip to pat his father’s head before immediately latching on and yanking hard. Saeyoung yelped, scrambling to duck away and pull his headphones off, but Mingi was merciless. You grinned at the amusing sight as Saeyoung whined and tried to coax his son’s hand from his hair.

 

“Oh my God, Mingi, please stop pulling. You’ll make me bald!”

 

“Look, Saeyoung. Your children are stealing all of your cute curly hair~” You pressed a kiss to Mingi’s curls on his head. Saeyoung got himself out of the child’s hold as Mingi gurgled with delight. Saeyoung only sighed before waggling the baby’s fist.

 

“What did you want?” He asked you. You could see the tension in his face. You leaned down to give him a kiss automatically, which he gladly accepted.

 

“What’s wrong?” You questioned.

 

Saeyoung shook his head and blew out air roughly. “Nothing.” He muttered.

 

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” You leaned past him to look at the tablet. It was a jumble of numbers that you understood most of, but you admittedly felt a little weak at the sight of how big they were. “Are we running out of money or something? Is that why you’re so stressed?” Saeyoung was quiet for a suspiciously long time. It was long enough to alarm you and look at him sharply. He shrugged, but it was more out of reluctant acceptance than anything. “Saeyoung . . .”

 

“Sort of.” He reluctantly responded, his voice quiet as he watched you.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, really.” He sat up more in his seat and scrolled through his tablet, unable to look at you. “Most of the money I’d had saved up from my missions is running pretty low, but between your job and mine and Saeran’s we’ve been making decent money. However, we have two cats, two babies, the bills, and the insurance money for my cars and it’s just . . .” He ran a hand into his hair. “It’s hard, to be honest. Things have been a bit slow at work while I’ve been trying to find another investor. Until that happens, though, or unless business picks up . . . we’re gonna be in trouble soon.”

 

You were quiet as you quickly pulled out a chair to sit facing him. “It’s okay. Sometimes life is unexpected. We’ll get through this.”

 

“I’m not so much worried about getting through it.” Saeyoung confessed to you, a tiny appreciative smile on his face. He took your free hand in his as he gazed into your eyes.

 

“We have no other option, then.” You told him seriously. He blinked in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“We gotta return the children.”

 

“Noooo!” He cried between giggles. You struggled to maintain a serious facade.

 

“Saeyoung, I really think you should consider it.” You held out Mingi to him. “See this troll? He eats us out of house and boob.”

 

“That sounds more like a ‘you’ problem.” He teased as he collected Mingi from you.

 

You sniffed haughtily and turned your nose up. “My problem IS your problem!”

 

“That’s true . . . but I already know what I have to do to help us out. I’ve been trying to find a way to avoid it, though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

He bit his lip before placing his free hand over his eyes. “I have to . . . get rid of some of my baby cars.” His voice broke midway through. You gasped in sympathetic horror. You had never thought you would hear those words out of your husband’s mouth.

 

“Is there no other way?”

 

He shook his head, all semblance of playfulness leaving him. “We need some more money coming back to us, and the insurance on so many cars is draining the funding. Even getting rid of one would help.”

 

“But you love your cars . . . You modified them and everything . . .” You protested softly.

 

Saeyoung shrugged. You could sense the miserable air around him that he was attempting to hide. “It’s no big deal. I'll get good money selling one or two. I’ll still have the others.”

 

You didn’t respond.

 

“Don’t look like that.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to your cheek. “I appreciate the sympathy, but just like you said sometimes life is like that.” He passed Mingi back to you. The baby cuddled contently up against your neck, starting to doze slightly. He was always calmer in someone's arms. “Sacrifices have to be made. It’s not like I'm not used to it!”

 

Your heart clenched and you swallowed thickly. You didn’t like this at all. “Okay.” You said before nodding and turning back to rejoin Saeran and Mina. You placed your son on the floor before tapping your fingers rapidly against your thigh.

 

You didn’t want Saeyoung to have to give up anything more that he loved. He had given up a lot in his life already. There were other options, you thought. Maybe not in what Saeyoung was thinking, but you definitely could think of something. Hopefully the option was still available.

 

“You’re planning something.” Saeran accused quietly, watching you with curious eyes. Hunni, you thought, looked quite smug from his lap as she watched you and purred.

 

“Shh.” You shushed him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Don’t say anything to Saeyoung, and I'll bake you those ice cream sandwiches you love.”

 

“I don’t tell Saeyoung anything anyway.” Saeran agreed and pointedly went back to entertaining the babies finish up tummy time before it was time for their naps. You pulled out you phone and hesitated for a moment. If this worked, Saeyoung would not be happy with you. He would probably get pissed. You already knew his opinion about what you were going to do.

 

You gritted your teeth and took a deep breath. It was for a good cause and it wouldn’t hurt either of you. It would be alright.

  
You dialed Jumin’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos  
>  I ruined my computer and I've had to type this on my phone. Sometimes autocorrect beats me.


	19. Deal

Your stomach was twisting some as you pulled on your jacket and slipped on your heels. You didn’t feel particularly good about what you were going to do. It wasn’t so much a prideful thing, but rather you were worried about causing another fight when Saeyoung eventually found out. You weren’t good at lying. You preferred to speak the truth. Saeyoung would easily be able to see through you. It was a matter of time. 

Which was somewhat why you were avoiding him. You had sicced the babies onto him so that he was forced to babysit while you planned to go out. You had been hoping to slip out before he could see you, but it seemed that karma was already beginning to exact revenge.

“Ooh, where’s my pretty wife going all gussied up looking mature and beautiful~?” Saeyoung asked as you paused. He was smiling flirtatiously as he cradled two wiggling babies in his arms, moving to sit on the floor to place them down. You felt your heart leap at the sight of him. You loved his cheerful moods.

“I’m going out to lunch with Jumin.” You confessed. It was the truth. The easiest lies were omittances of the truth, Saeran had told you once.

Saeyoung pouted. “Looking like that? That’s not fair. He should’ve invited me too!”

You smiled at him, trying not to let your nervousness show. Damn, you were so bad at this! You must be being obvious! “He told me to come in either business attire or well-dressed, so I chose business attire. It’s a nice restaurant. You know how he is.” You turned your back on him and opened the door to the garage. You would be taking one of your husband’s cars considering neither of you owned a normal car. You had a particular affinity to the sleek blue one. “I’ll be back in a little while. Take care of the trolls for me~”

“Bring me back some leftovers!” He bargained. “I don’t want to have to cook.”

Damn. How were you supposed to get some nice food? You couldn’t afford to buy it, and you weren’t actually going to a restaurant. You hoped that Jumin would be willing to be particularly kind today. “Of course~” You sang back. 

“Wait, wait!” Saeyoung deposited the children safely onto the floor and dashed over to you. To your surprise, he wrapped his arms around you and dipped you in a kiss. You were brought back upright a little dazed from the sudden romantic gesture.

“What was that about?” You asked breathily. 

“You looked worried.” He murmured, already pressing another kiss to your lips. “Are you still upset about the car thing? I already told you not to worry about it. I’ll take care of it, okay?”

He was way too close to the truth for comfort. You needed to backpedal immediately. You pinched his cheek and tugged on it a little, smiling just enough to ease his worry but not enough to hide your own feelings completely. “I don’t want you to, Saeyoung. But you’ve already told me, so I won’t say anything more.”

“. . . Okay.” He said after searching you for a moment. Time to go.

“I’ll be late. I’ll bring you something back later.” You kissed him once more and then pulled away, trying to look like you weren’t fleeing as you walked to a car to drive.

* * *

* * *

C&R International towered over you as you stepped determinedly up the stairs and into the main building. You had been here plenty of times in the past -Jumin’s penthouse was at the very top, so of course you had been there- but in this new light it was a lot more intimidating. You were essentially going to a job interview and you certainly could feel the pressure. You had only ever worked in smaller places. Even visiting so many people from around the world and their fancy companies had not been as intimidating. You wished that you weren’t there. Maybe you should have eaten before you had left.

“Excuse me.” You called as you approached the front desk. “I have a two-thirty meeting with Jumin Han.”

The woman eyed you for a moment before recognition appeared. She was someone you had met before a couple of times. “Yes, of course. Give me a moment to call him.” She moved towards the phone, but someone clearing their throat interrupted. Solid footsteps approached quickly to reveal Yoosung dressed formally himself. 

“There’s no need.” He assured the woman. “I’m here to pick up Mrs. Choi personally.” He smiled at you, restrained and proper in front of his co-workers and nodded to you. “Right this way, please!” 

You smiled back and hurried to join his side. As soon as you both were approaching the elevator, you couldn’t resist teasing him, “Oh my! So mature and formal, Mr. Kim~”

He whined out your name at the teasing, but recovered quickly with a sigh. The elevator doors closed and he pressed a button to a floor you were familiar with. It didn’t seem you all would be meeting inside of Jumin’s penthouse, but rather in an actual meeting room. That only made you more nervous. “Sorry about that. I have an image I have to uphold here at the office. Jumin’s already told me off a couple of times about being too casual in front of others when I’m working.”

“It’s just a little strange to see, is all. I’ve never actually seen you while you were working!”

“Right~? Hanji says that to me too when she comes to visit.”

You smirked a little. “Speaking of Hanji . . . do I see you wearing mascara~?” You pointed at his eyelashes. Immediately Yoosung’s cheeks turned red.

“Oh god, I had hoped it wasn’t obvious! I couldn’t get it off before I got called into work!” You laughed to yourself as he tugged a bit at his eyelashes while gazing into the reflective metal of the elevator walls. Hanji’s own relationship quirks were hilarious in retrospect considering how you and Saeyoung had interrupted Yoosung and Hanji’s first date. Maybe you two were at fault for inspiring her sudden interest in men crossdressing. Yoosung certainly blamed you. But considering he still was apparently going along with her desires for a beautiful maid . . . well, you knew for a fact Yoosung was certainly screwed. 

“Don’t mention it to anyone.” He begged you.

“I won’t~ One secret for another.” You teased.

“Well considering I have a feeling I’ll have to keep a secret soon too . . . it looks like we’ll be even, right?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head. There was a small concerned frown on his face, though. You felt your cheeks burn a bit. You should’ve known that of course Yoosung would be informed of the meeting and what it would be about. Would he be joining you two? Your plan involved him as well, so maybe Jumin had seen it necessary. You didn’t know for sure.

“Right.” You admitted, glancing at him. While it was strange to see Yoosung being so formal, it was more strange that it made you realize some of the more recent changes to your friend. His hair was shorter now per Jumin’s own rules, so it was no longer gelled up to the cute hairstyle Yoosung used to sport in the past. His hair was still blond, however, so it looked like Jumin hadn’t been able to convince him to change it back. He was taller than you now as a last growth spurt seemed to be hitting him very late in the game. Or maybe it was all of the milk he drank. Either way, he was slightly taller than even Saeyoung and Saeran now, but not taller than either Jumin or Zen. It was strange to note. He even spoke differently. His adorable higher voice was dropped to something that you personally thought suited his new image quite well. You couldn’t decide if you missed the old Yoosung, but you did rather like this more mature one. At least he still responded to Choi bullying. You hoped that he never grew out of that.

When you two arrived on your floor, Yoosung led you right away to the meeting room. It was a large place with a whiteboard and an even longer table. Glass windows lined the side of the room giving a rather beautiful and dizzying view of the city. You purposefully unclenched your jaw and shook out your arms before smoothing out your skirt. You refused to sit until Jumin had arrived. 

Yoosung chuckled a little. “You’re going to make me nervous with all of your jitters!”

“I can’t help it.” You murmured. “This is important, after all.”

“What is this all about?” He asked you, surprising you. 

“You don’t know?” You asked.

“I have an idea, but Ju- Mr. Han said I would find out more here.” He paused briefly. “All I know is that you want to work here?”

“Ah . . . yes.”

He didn’t get to ask you any more as Jumin entered the room then. The man paused only to say a few things to the people following behind him and asking him questions before he stated firmly that he was now entering a meeting and was not to be interrupted. He shut the door promptly and turned back to you both. He shot a stern look at Yoosung.

“You were supposed to be dealing with all of that, Assistant Kim.”

“I could only be in one place at a time, Mr. Han, and you had already informed me to pick up Mrs. Choi.” Yoosung responded somewhat blandly. You could taste the sarcasm in the air, but you weren’t sure if Jumin had picked it up or not. If he had, he ignored it and instead took his seat perpendicular to the chair you stood in front of. You and Yoosung then took your seats across from each other.

“Hello.” Jumin finally greeted you. His eyes were warm although his expression looked vaguely tired. It must be a rough day, you decided. You hoped he would get to go home to Elizabeth soon. You wanted to ask him about what he was dealing with, but this wasn’t a social visit.

“Hello.” You barely resisted the urge to meow to make him smile. Damn it, keep it together! Your anxiety was making you resort to being silly. You fully blamed your husband for that, even though you’d had the habit for a while now.

“I appreciate your attire for our meeting, but I believe you are mistaken in your thoughts.” He proceeded without preamble. “This is not an interview. I don’t give interviews because I have employees that do it for me.”

“I couldn’t help but consider it almost an interview.” You laughed, tugging self-consciously at your cuff.

“I’m more curious about why you’ve finally accepted my proposal to work for me. Up until now you have been resistant to it.”

Well after seeing how Jaehee and Yoosung were when they worked for Jumin, anyone would be nervous. Still you would rather work for Jumin than anyone else in a similar field. You had an ‘in’ here, after all, even if it made you feel a little dirty for taking advantage of your friend’s position. In the end it would be up to him whether or not he would hire you anyway, and Yoosung had gotten a job here through the same method so . . .

“Desperate times . . .” You shrugged.

“Desperate?” Yoosung asked, somewhat alarmed.

Ugh, you would have to explain. You cleared your throat and straightened yourself up. “I’m afraid me and Saeyoung are starting to approach financial insecurity, so I wanted to take up another job.”

“Oh no!” Yoosung cried.

“Is work not going well for Saeyoung?” Jumin asked. He glanced at Yoosung with a raised eyebrow, half-directing the question at him. You looked to him as well.

“Well, I knew that work was slow if I’m honest.” He confessed. “But I didn’t realize it was slow enough that you guys were losing money . . .”

“It’s a bit tougher than we thought having two babies to feed and clothe.” You told them. You turned back to Jumin. “Saeyoung is planning to sell a couple of his cars to make more money back.”

Yoosung gasped. That was an appropriate reaction. “No way!”

“Is that not a good thing?” Jumin asked blandly. “His cars are more expensive than mine, after all. It would be a good idea to sell them if you both need the money.”

You shook your head, stubborn. “No, I don’t want him to do that. He loves his cars.”

“Feelings like that should not come into the picture.”

“As horrifying as it is to think of Saeyoung willingly selling his cars . . . Jumin has a point.” Yoosung agreed softly.

“I know it makes sense logically.” You admitted, “However, Saeyoung has already lost so many good things in his life . . . I don’t want him to have to sacrifice more. Especially if I could easily pick up some of the slack financially.”

“Yes, but wasn’t that one of the issues you and Saeyoung had fought about before?” Jumin questioned. “If I recall he convinced you to quit working for Zen so you would not be as stressed.”

“And working for Jumin is a  _ lot  _ more stressful.” Yoosung added. You had been prepared for this argument. This was your chance to explain your plan in full to them both.

“I know. But I’ve already thought this over. I’ve already told Jaehee that I needed to quit, so now I’m currently free of any jobs that aren’t pertaining to my family or the RFA. Because I co-own the café I will still be bringing in a portion of the profit even if it’s lower because I’m no longer working there. Jumin, you have already offered me the position of working as your lead assistant to replace Jaehee before, but you’ve already given it to Yoosung. However Yoosung is in the process of leaving your company once his contract is up for the year. In the meantime, I’m willing to train under him and with him as a sort of . . . co-assistant position, if you are willing. It will be less burden on Yoosung, but it will also allow me to have a bit more time as I need as well.”

You folded your hands on the table in front of you. You felt like you were rambling, but you could do this. You had developed quite the charisma and speaking technique from working closely with making international RFAs, after all. “I can and am willing to do anything that needs to be done via the computer at home. That includes calling anyone and arranging anything. Frankly I will do as you need me to do. That being said, I am still a new mother, so I’m requesting that I do have some time available to take care of my children. I’m sorry to ask that considering I’m the one over here basically begging for a job.” You added with a rueful smile.

You took a deep breath. “If anything, I just need a job. If you can’t hire me here for one reason or another, then as a friend I’m asking if you have any other people in mind who would be willing to hire me.”

You finished then and the room fell silent. Yoosung stared at you with wide eyes while Jumin’s own eyes narrowed, considering you. His hands were folded in front of his mouth in thought and his face betrayed nothing. You could only tell the gears in his mind were turning, taking your little speech into account as he thought. 

After a long moment he finally said, “Interesting.”

You squeezed your hands. “Yup.”

Yoosung looked like he wanted to say something, but was holding back as he waited for Jumin to continue speaking. Jumin straightened his tie and said, “Saeyoung would not be happy if he knew you were asking me this. He would be even less happy if I agreed to it.”

“That’s something I’m willing to risk for his happiness.” You said.

“Will it really make him happy if you are doing something he dislikes?”

“I think so, yes.”

“And you’re willing to make both myself and Yoosung accomplices.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jumin looked to Yoosung. “Your thoughts?”

Yoosung jumped on the opportunity to speak as he turned to you, “I don’t think this is the best idea. We all know Saeyoung’s feelings on the matter about you working so much. I know you don’t want him to give up his cars, but it sounds like he’s already accepted the fact that he has to?”

“He’s unhappy about it.” You insisted.

“But what will happen to you if you started working such a high-maintenance job? Just like you said, you’re still a new mom! You have two children to think about right now!”

“Which is why I’ve made this decision.”

“ _ And _ you’re risking putting yourself at odds with Saeyoung again. You’ll be stressed out and tired a lot, and then you’ll have to go home to a family you will hardly get to see.” He pressed.

“Not if I can work from home when I can?” You suggested to Jumin.

“I cannot guarantee that even if I try.” The man responded. You slumped a bit. “This field of work is demanding in general, which is why it pays well. I agree with Yoosung’s concerns.” You felt your hopes deflating. Maybe you would have to look for work elsewhere. You had definitely reached high, after all. “That being said, I am well-aware that you would be an excellent assistant.” Jumin’s finger tapped the table. “If you insist that you wish to work for me, I will bring it up with my father for consideration. He will need to know so that he does not think I am favoring you.”

“Thank you.” You breathed.

“Jumin, really?” Yoosung cried, shaking his head. 

“In the end it is her decision. She knows the consequences as well as the benefits.” Jumin responded. You nodded in agreement to that.

“This is basically betrayal.” Yoosung muttered. You flinched, stung. It wasn’t like you didn’t think that either . . .

“Be aware, though,” Jumin continued as he watched you with sharp eyes, “that Saeyoung will also be angry when he finds out that I have hired you, if I do hire you. It’s not my business how you decide to live your life, but as your friend I warn you that this will cause trouble for half the RFA. I’m reluctant to have trouble brewing in our organization.”

“And for the record, I’m 100% against this.” Yoosung added. “I don’t want to keep secrets from Saeyoung!”

“Please just don’t mention it to him.” You begged. “I’ll deal with Saeyoung when the time comes. This is my decision.”

“If you are also hired, you will be under contract as well. This is not something you can just leave after a couple of months.” Jumin added. 

That was the part you were the most unhappy about. If you were hired, you were stuck there for a while. You liked Jumin, but you didn’t want to work for his company in the long term. You loved working with Jaehee at the café and helping out there. Even now you would still have to do your part as the co-owner now and again. You were no longer helping to manage Zen, but there was still much on your plate. You would have to be careful about where your stress went as an outlet. You would have to take up exercising if you could. If you got enough money, you would buy a treadmill to work out on.

“I understand.” You told him.

“Saeyoung is going to murder us.” Yoosung muttered, burying his face into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to know peoples' thoughts on MC's choice to go behind Saeyoung's back and his wishes for her not to pick up such hard work. We'll see the repercussions of this act in the next chapter. Saeyoung won't be in the dark for too long, after all.
> 
> Also! If anyone is curious about what the heck is happening with Hanji and Yoosung...look up a song called "Maid Factor" sung by Rin and Len. It's pretty much exactly that scenario ;3
> 
> ~~Also one day I really do need to write what actually happened on Hanji and Yoosung's first date lololol considering it's canon for this story~~


	20. Stress Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a belated April Fool's Day present, here's an interlude update! I just really wanted to write something like this, hahaha!

You were absolutely terrified, but it was a vague feeling. It was almost as if you were being read what to feel, and thus your body was reacting through some sort of fog. Nevertheless you could feel the terror as Unknown’s arm was wrapped around your throat and threatening you. The situation was familiar to you and you already knew what would happen next. After all, you’d had plenty of nightmares of this scenario before. Maybe that was what made it only a vague feeling of terror.

 

“What? How did anyone get in?” Unknown cried as the door burst open in the hallway and you heard Seven’s voice call out for you. Your heartrate picked up at the mere sound that you’d only heard over your cell phone before. He was here! He actually came!

 

“Seven, help me!!” You shouted and attempted to struggle, but Unknown held you closer to him. Seven cried out your name in shock as he turned the corner and finally came into view. You could hardly believe what you were seeing. You had seen pictures of Seven before, but you didn’t think he’d be so handsome in real life. Even with how frazzled he looked with his brown cardboard face almost looking a bit bleached in the light of your living room, you couldn’t help but stare. It was Seven!

 

“You . . . You’re the cardboard thief, right?” Seven asked in a falsely light-hearted voice. It was surprisingly clear coming from so small of a body. “Look, just let her go. She has nothing to do with this.”

 

“But she does!” Unknown replied, his voice dark with fury. The arm around you was even tighter as he held out some sort of switch in his hand. Your breath caught in your chest. The switch for the bomb! All of the paper in your house! The cardboard boxes stored in your bedroom! It would all be destroyed if that bomb went off! “If you weren’t here, I could’ve already won! But you’re getting in my way again, Luciel!”

  
“You know me?” Seven asked, shocked. He nearly toppled over onto his back in his shock. You didn’t know if he would be able to get up on his own if he did.

 

“Recognize me yet?” Unknown asked, pulling down the mask that covered his face. He was familiar to you, but everything about the situation was familiar so you didn’t trust it. Seven staggered at the mere sight of him.

 

“N-no way . . .” He breathed, horrified.

 

“Seven, do you know him?!” You asked. Before either man or puppet could respond, however, the computerized security system finally sensed Unknown as an intruder. The bomb threatened to go off. You thought that it was going off way too early. Didn’t it actually go off later? Unknown had no choice but to retreat, leaving through the window he had broken to get in. You rushed to Seven’s side, falling to your knees beside him.

 

“Careful of the glass.” He warned as he placed his hands on your arm. You couldn’t stop shaking, but you resisted the urge to pull you to him. You didn’t know if he would appreciate it or if it would bend him and hurt him. You didn’t know the limits of his fragile paper body. “God . . . Are you alright?”

 

“I’m okay.” You promised. You didn’t resist picking him up to hold him, and he allowed you to do so after he steadied himself a bit. “Seven . . . who was that?”

 

Seven hesitated looking reluctant to respond. You watched him and waited knowing that he would tell you. Eventually he sighed. “That was Saeran . . . my twin brother.”

 

You awoke with a start, gasping sharply, with only the thought of “How is that possible?!” ringing in your head. It took several moments for your mind to comprehend the sudden shift in perspective and time of day. The room was dark now, but all you could think about was how it was possible for a cardboard person to be twins with a human. You didn’t understand at all!!

 

Saeyoung murmured your name sleepily from next to you, his hand shifting up your waist to your ribs to gently press on them. You turned your head to him, almost startled to see the human beside you before your mind finally caught up. Saeyoung’s sleep-hazed eyes blinked at you slowly. You could tell he wasn’t actually awake as he asked you if you were alright.

 

“I’m fine.” You assured him. Unable to help yourself, you poked his cheek. Upon feeling the soft flesh there, you ran your fingers across his skin to push his hair back. He sighed under the touch, already succumbing to slumber again. On the other side of you Saeran shifted to roll towards you both, but not close enough to touch. There was a baby in his way, sleeping soundly after he had been crying earlier. Really it was such a good thing you all had such a large bed to share now that you would possibly be sharing the bed with Mingi and Mina too on occasion.

 

The image of tiny cardboard children crying out to you and waving paper arms came to your mind and you shook your head quickly to clear it before laying back down. You closed your eyes tightly and buried your face into your pillow with a groan. You were already having stressed-induced nightmares. Great. At least this one was more weird than scary. Seriously, how did you mind come up with cardboard and why was your subconscious so obsessed with it tonight?!

 

Resolving not to have cereal in the morning for breakfast, you allowed your exhaustion to pull you back under and hope that you wouldn’t dream of anything more that night.


	21. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is shorter than other chapters. I've been struggling with my muse due to all of my finals. I'm hoping I can get it back considering how many stories I'm working on. I'll apologize for how slow they've been coming. Hopefully I'll be updating my other stories soon as well. Please bear with me. Enjoy!

Saeyoung liked to think that he knew his wife quite well. He had been married to you for a couple of years now and he had seen you at your best and at your worst. You’ve stuck with him when he had said cruel things, and even when your life was threatened. There were days that you two bickered, but more often than not it was resolved fairly quickly. He had grown used to that. Maybe it was luck that he managed to fall in love with someone so compatible with him, or maybe you really were just that forgiving of his mistakes. God knew he couldn’t stay angry at you long. Especially not over little things. He knew that you liked to do your best to make sure your friends and family were happy, but he also knew that you tended to overwork yourself if someone didn’t counterbalance you. You were very much an “all-or-nothing” type of person, and it reflected in almost every aspect of your life.

 

Which is why Saeyoung was surprised that it took him so long to notice just how different you were acting. He supposed that he could forgive himself at least a little bit considering he was distracted himself, but that didn’t mean he was pleased at all with his own lack of observation. He was usually better than that! Once he had noticed it, all he could focus on was how different you were acting. It wasn’t anything bad . . . it was just abnormal. For one thing, you had started going to the gym more. Sometimes at odd hours, sometimes not. There were occasions where it seemed like you were lying to him about going, but he had definitely picked up on the fact that your legs were getting more toned. There was also an exhaustion that hung around you when you came home.

 

Your affectionate touches were dwindling because of this. Or maybe it was vice versa? He didn’t really want to consider that possibility but . . . Anyway, he missed the affection. Between his work and your odd hours with Jaehee and exercising, he didn’t get to see you very much. You took care of the children when you could, but it appeared you had picked up many more hours with Jaehee. That was good, but worrisome. Saeyoung hoped that the cafe was doing well.

 

When the both of you were actually home together, you were usually on the computer or asleep. There were nights that you came home much later than Saeyoung and rather than stay up a bit with him you would instead go to bed. Even the greeting hug and kiss had become all but halted in the face of this. Which, sadly enough, was the thing that finally clued Saeyoung in to your changing behavior. It wasn’t normal for you to dismiss the greeting. Yes you still said hello and smiled at him, but more often than not you were just walking into the bedroom to collapse after checking on the babies as well. It was disappointing. And worrisome.

 

He didn’t know what to do. On the one hand he appreciated that you were trying so hard for the family. As much as he was used to having to try to support himself and do everything by himself, he wasn’t unaware of how unhealthy it was. It was something that you had been trying to beat out of him for years now. Saeyoung couldn’t help it, though. He had grown up all of his life having to do everything basically for himself and for others, so seeing you work so hard made some of the anxiety in his chest loosen. On the other hand Saeyoung absolutely hated seeing how exhausted you were. Even though he saw you smile when you greeted the family, he barely saw you anymore. You looked like you were running on empty quite a bit, although in recent times it seemed you were adjusting. Or at least chugging more coffee. You were starting to resemble Jaehee a bit more, if he was to be honest.

 

Besides all of that, however, there was a . . . suspicion. Something that had begun to nag at him as the days went by. He tried to ignore it because frankly he knew it to be paranoia . . . but logic was hard to ignore. The signs were there, after all. He just hoped that it was all in his own stressed mind.

 

You and Saeyoung had been together for over three years now. Statistically it was around make-or-break time for newly-married couples. He knew the divorce rates for people his age. No, he didn’t think either of you two would be divorcing soon, but what if you were having second thoughts? Times were rough. You both had two babies to consider. You kept brushing off any affection. You were coming home late and exhausted. Was it possible you were . . . ?

 

No, he refused to think about it. He was certain it was paranoia.

 

(But you two did get married so quickly . . .)

 

“I’m going insane.” Saeyoung confessed to Saeran. He carried a wiggling baby on his back while the other calmer child napped against his front. Mina continued to cry out in excitement as she saw the new things around her in the park. Occasionally she would swat in Saeran’s direction or bury her hands into her father’s hair. She had already stolen her brother’s hat from his head twice. Saeyoung was holding it there for the meantime. He really would rather put them in the carriage Saeran was pushing, but Mina wasn’t holding still long enough. Mingi would go in there soon.

 

“Only just now going?” Saeran asked as he ate his ice cream cone. “I had assumed you were already insane.”

 

“I am, but I’m becoming the bad kind of insane.” Saeyoung whined. Mina cried out in delight and blew a loud raspberry before repeating it softly. At least his daughter found him amusing. He would need to wipe baby slobber off of his neck and his dampening shirt. He glanced down at the drooling Mingi. It was hard to believe just how old they were getting. He’d been too caught up in finances to really pay attention to how big they were now.

 

“What about this time?” 

 

Saeyoung was hesitant to voice his worries. They sounded stupid even to him. Saeran would probably mock him. However, Saeran also had the tendency to not sugarcoat his words. So Saeyoung sighed. “I’m . . . worried about my relationship.” He confessed.

 

Saeran paused mid-lick to shoot a glance at his brother. He raised an eyebrow as he focused on him, waiting. 

 

“Do you think she’s overworking herself?” Saeyoung asked his brother, shifting the babies on him as they continued their walk through the park. It was becoming a hobby to go outside more if only so the children could get fresh air and experience the world around them. “Or do you think she’s . . .”

 

“She’s . . . ?” Saeran prompted, honestly curious.

 

Humiliation was already beginning to boil in him. He only needed reassurance! “Um. Cheating?”

 

Saeran looked startled by that, coming to a dead stop this time. “What.” He demanded softly.

 

“I know! It sounds ridiculous. But the signs there-”

 

“Of course she’s cheating.”

 

“Wait what.” Saeyoung choked, horrified to hear those words.

 

Saeran only stared at him like he was an idiot. “Don’t you remember?” He drawled. “She’s cheating on you with me.”

 

“I’m being serious!” Saeyoung sighed heavily, feeling the tension relieve a bit. Saeran really was messing with him.

 

“I am too.” His brother continued past him. Mina giggled. Saeyoung’s hand shot out to grab his brother’s arm.

 

“R . . . really?” He asked quietly.

 

Saeran groaned. “No, you idiot. Of course she’s not cheating on you. What woman would give the man she’s married to two children and then have an affair immediately afterwards?”

 

Put like that it made Saeyoung feel even more stupid. His cheeks burned and he groaned to himself, rubbing a tired hand under his glasses. He had fallen for that way too easily. His own insecurities were coming back to bite him in the ass and Saeran was using that against him. Maybe that joke really  _ had  _ gotten old a while back. “She just . . . she’s never home.” He finally said quietly, taking the time to busy his hands by putting Mingi into the carriage. Having part of the load off helped his shoulders. “She’s not even affectionate anymore. All she’s doing is working. I . . .”  _ Miss her. _ But he didn’t say it out loud.

 

Saeran hummed softly and began walking again, pushing the carriage. “She probably has a new job.” He admitted. He sounded a little reluctant to say so, however. Odd.

 

“You think?”

 

“Have you had the chance to ask her? Or Jaehee?”

 

No, he hadn’t. He hadn’t really considered it. Money was coming into the house now the past two months. Work was steadily picking up again, although not often enough that he wasn’t caring for the babies most of the time. Finances weren’t too bad. Now that he thought about it, wasn’t it too much for Jaehee to be paying? You couldn’t be getting that much money just from working at a coffee shop. It would have to be packed constantly.

 

Which meant . . . you had a new job and Saeyoung didn’t know! And that just wasn’t right! He needed to know.

 

He went digging. It wasn’t difficult. He may not be a hacker anymore, but his hacking skills were still up to par. He always kept his abilities up to speed meaning that within little time he found out exactly where you were working now. And he felt his face drain of blood at the sight.

 

Why were you working for Jumin? No wonder you were exhausted all of the time. No wonder he never saw you at home anymore. How had he not realized sooner? You weren’t just acting like Jaehee: you had  _ become _ the new Jaehee! Even the treadmill that was now in the house made more sense: a way for you to keep your stress down. He had been blind and not even realized it.

 

But  _ why _ Jumin? Why the hell were you working for him now? Anger began to bloom from the worry. How could you do that? Jumin was the last person Saeyoung wanted you to work for. He had seen how bad Jaehee’s health had become. He had seen how much the woman had hated it. And Jaehee hadn’t even  _ had _ a life. You did! You had a family! A family that you never got to see anymore because you were too busy working for that  _ rich asshole _ !

 

You had gone behind his back and against his wishes. He knew that you knew he hated the idea of you working for Jumin. He could put up with you working for Jaehee and Zen, but Jumin was too far. It was too much. You couldn’t handle that stress. Your body would collapse, he knew it would. And he would never forgive himself if you became sick because of him. Why did you have to be so stubborn? Saeyoung was still willing to sell his cars. No he didn’t like the idea, but if it saved you from stress and illness, he would give up anything.

 

Saeyoung needed to handle this.

 

> **You:** **Fire her.**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : ? Oh, hey Saeyoung.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : **Fire. Her. Right now.**
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Don’t think I won’t get involved with this.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** What are you talking about?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : He’s talking to me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : And I’m afraid I can’t do that.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Jumin, I’m really serious about this.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I’ve been  _ lied _ to this entire time.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Nobody has lied to you.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Well nobody has told the truth either!!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** What is going on?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Does this have to do with your wife switching jobs, Saeyoung?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** She’s not working for you anymore, Jaehee?
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** She’s been working for Jumin the past two months!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** omg what? Doesn’t she remember the shit Jaehee went through?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : She made her own decision. I had warned her you would react this way.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Yet u still hired her!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Fire her right now! Let her go!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** She’s under contract, Saeyoung. I will not just fire her. She does good work.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** I’ll break into your systems. I’ll make sure she’s not part of your company anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Saeyoung, calm down;; This isn’t the way to do things.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Why not? She shouldn’t be forced to work for that trust fund kid!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Again, I did not force her to do anything. She made the choice on her own.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** U knew this whole time and didn’t tell me. Both u  _ and _ Yoosung! I’ve been lied to by my wife and my best friend!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : She informed us of your financial situation and asked me for a job. I was willing to provide her one because she’s an excellent worker. Nobody has lied to you.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN:** Why didn’t she tell any of us?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Perhaps because she knew Saeyoung would react this way.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** No, don’t even talk to me like that Jumin Han! 
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Fuck, I’m so angry right now. Is she there with you right now?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : She is.
> 
>  
> 
> **You:** Fuck. Fuck!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Saeyoung, please calm down. 

 

Saeyoung ignored Jaehee’s response, instead choosing to throw his phone onto the bed. He paced unhappily, fists clenching and unclenching. More than anger, he felt utterly  _ betrayed _ . He hadn’t really thought about it before he had started conversing with the others, but he really had been betrayed. Yoosung, you, Jumin . . . all of you had kept this from him. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe how his trust had been used. Yoosung hadn’t been talking to him as much recently. This must have been why. The man couldn’t keep a secret like this from Saeyoung. That’s why he had been avoiding him. And of course Saeyoung never thought to question you or Jumin. 

 

Jaehee and Zen hadn’t seemed to have known. At least Zen appeared to be on his side. Who else knew? Did Saeran know? Had you been confiding your little schemes with Saeran? Was that why Saeran hadn’t been bothering to worry about the financials anymore? Saeyoung couldn’t see straight. He needed some time to calm down. You would be home tonight, he knew. He would wait for you. He would get to the bottom of this. 

 

This had to stop.


	22. Am I Happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Married life is never easy.

You had read the conversation in the chatroom. Your chest and stomach were abuzz with anxiety and trepidation. You didn’t want to go home. You could feel the tension dancing up and down your biceps and making your hands clench harder and harder around the folder holding all of the documents Jumin currently needed for the meeting. You kept all of this to yourself as you smiled and proceeded to act normally. If you hesitated every now and again, that was understandable. Your boss was unhappy. Yoosung looked like he was barely maintaining his own pleasant façade. Jumin may not have to act, but as his assistants you and Yoosung needed to be in peak conditions. Neither of you felt good at all.

 

Nevertheless the meeting ended and the three of you retreated to Jumin’s office. The man sighed heavily as he sat down in his chair and rubbed his fingers along the bridge of his nose. Yoosung dropped everything he was holding onto the desk and collapsed in a chair. You kept yourself standing. None of you said anything for a long moment. You swallowed thickly.

 

“You’ve read what happened in the chatroom, yes?” Jumin finally spoke, dropping his hand away to watch you. You nodded. “Good, then you know that your actions have caused trouble for all of us.”

 

“Saeyoung thinks I’ve betrayed him.” Yoosung whimpered. His eyes were wide and brimming with tears. You felt wretched. 

 

“I’m sorry.” You murmured.

 

“You were both able to keep it together during the meeting. I appreciate that in a person.” Jumin complimented seriously. “However, now we are going to have to deal with these consequences.”

 

“No, neither of you will.” You denied. “I’ll talk to Saeyoung. This is my fault, after all. Both of you were following my wishes.”

 

“They may have been your wishes, but it was my choice to hire you. No doubt Saeyoung will hold that against me.”

 

“I didn’t betray him!” Yoosung shouted before quickly lowering his voice with a glance at the door. He turned back to you and called your name, “I didn’t want to hurt him at all . . . please tell him that? I’m not . . . he won’t talk to me.” You doubted that Yoosung had attempted to talk to Saeyoung at all. The guilt in his face and voice was obvious.

 

“Of course I’ll tell him.” You promised him softly. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“If that is settled, then both of you should go home.” Jumin interrupted. You both looked at him, startled.

 

“Jumin?” Yoosung asked, baffled.

 

“You two are emotional creatures. You’ll be useless to me the rest of the day after this. It’s better if you leave now before your productivity deceases.” Jumin explained, standing up. The anxiety in you spiked more. Jumin watched you. “Besides, you have your husband to deal with as well as sleep. You’re not quite up to matching Jaehee’s productivity nor Yoosung’s college-induced late night schedule. Go home.”

 

You felt like Jumin had just shoved you straight in front of a bus. Was this on purpose? His own form of revenge? If it was, you weren’t able to tell by looking at him. Knowing him it could be either conniving revenge or exactly the reason Jumin had explained it to be. Possibly even a mixture of both. You were too exhausted to tell. And now you had to go home to your furious husband.

 

“Yes, sir.” You reluctantly said and bowed to him. “Please excuse me.”

 

“Bye . . .” Yoosung murmured as you passed. You had the impression that you were walking towards a guillotine as you exited the office and headed towards the elevators. Crazy thoughts ran through your mind already wondering about where you would have to stay. What would Jaehee and Zen say to you when you finally spoke to them? You had explained to Jaehee that you had needed to find a better-paying job in the meantime which was why you had quit, but you hadn’t confessed where you were working. You already knew Zen would be firmly against it. No doubt both of them were on Saeyoung’s side. Yoosung and Jumin were forced to be on your side due to their agreement to assist you. And Saeran . . . well, you didn’t know about Saeran. He was a bit of a wild card.

 

What were you thinking? There were no sides in this. This was between you and Saeyoung. You didn’t know why you were dragging your poor friends even more into the battle. Only Saeran had a firmer role in things, but that was because he shared in the finances with you. The fight itself, though, was between you and your husband. 

 

He was going to kill you.

 

You paid your driver with a heavy heart and walked the extra block to your house. Guilt was the strongest emotion in you after your own fears. You had gotten two of your friends thrown into the fire with you. You hoped that you would be able to calm Saeyoung down. You wanted to explain to him your reasoning behind your choices. But also, you couldn’t let him cow you. You had had made this decision knowing full well it would upset him but that it would help the family in the long-run. You wouldn’t feel guilty about that. You would rather work extra hard if it meant Saeyoung could be happy. You would have to defend your position.

 

You entered the house with your head held high and a headache already beginning to form in your skull. Exhaustion was prominent under your skin, but adrenaline was pumping thick through your veins to keep you awake. As the door opened to the house, you spotted Saeyoung immediately where he sat on the couch. Around him was a mess of parts where he must have been working. Meowy was shut down beside him, but you recognized the glowing eyes of the smaller Nyancy. You were rather shocked to see the cat. You had thought Saeyoung had broken apart the mean little thing a while back. Apparently he had made a return.

 

Saeyoung looked just as horrible as you felt, but the worst part was the glare that immediately ripped through you as his golden eyes landed on you. You paused long enough to place your purse down on a nearby counter and remove your jacket. You carefully hung it up without saying anything. The house was utterly silent except for the muted rumble appliances in the household. You didn’t have to look around to know that Saeran would be gone and he took the trolls with him. Saeyoung wouldn’t subject the family to this. Which meant he fully expected yelling.

 

You took a breath to ease your nerves and finally turned to face him. There was a large gap between the two of you. You didn’t dare get closer. There was no easy way to start this conversation. “I know you’re angry.” 

 

“Oh really?” Saeyoung immediately lashed out, voice biting. It was cold but you could hear the fire beneath it. You shivered remembering the anger that your husband had aimed at V in the past. It was horrible to be on the receiving end of it. “Is it that obvious?”

 

You tried to bite back your own annoyance at his sarcasm. “Yes, it is.”

 

Saeyoung leaned forward and gripped the fabric of his jeans hard as he clenched his fists. He was restraining himself. Your pulse fluttered in your throat. “You knew.” He said menacingly, his voice soft with the restraint of his fury. “You  _ knew _ I would be pissed off about this. But you did it anyway.” He stood up and paced for a second.

 

“Idiot!” Nyancy called. You knew it was directed at you.

 

Saeyoung pulled to a stop and took a shaky breath. “Just tell me. Tell me  _ why _ .”

 

This was your chance. You could hold your ground. “It’s not right for you to have to take on all of the burden of this family, Saeyoung. I don’t want you to give up anything more. I know you hate the thought of me working for Jumin, but I’m fine. It’s not that bad. And now we’re making money!”

 

“Not that bad?” Saeyoung demanded, looking at you again. “What about you? What about the late nights? The lack of sleep? Look at you! Even your makeup can’t hide how tired you are! I barely see you! The  _ kids _ barely see you! Is this really what you want?”

 

“Of course I want to be with my family more!” You argued back. “But we have to make sacrifices to keep this family running, and I’m  _ not _ going to let you do it all by yourself!”

 

“Why do you think I offered up my cars?” He hissed as he approached you. You held your ground and glared back at him feeling your own frustration and worry boil into something hotter. You didn’t like his tone. You couldn’t control the blaze inside of you when Saeyoung was throwing match after match into the grease pit that was your anxious stomach. You could hear Nyancy chanting more cruel words in the background. “We could’ve made money that way!”

 

“How long would that have lasted us, Saeyoung?” You demanded. “You have no clue how long it would’ve taken to sell one of your cars. You don’t know how long we’re going to be having financial problems. We need a steady income and clearly what we were both making wasn’t enough. With this we can keep up with everything! I’m being paid well and you know it!”

 

“At the cost of your  _ health _ !” Saeyoung shouted. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you think it’s better for you to work yourself sick rather than have me sell a stupid car or two!”

 

“They’re not stupid to you!” You swiped at the air and turned from him, stalking away to put some space between you. “You love those cars!”

 

“I love you more!!” He protested hotly. You swallowed hard. You idly noted that Mandu had come out of hiding and was walking near you both meowing in concern. Neither of you acknowledged him.

 

“And I love  _ you _ too much to have you sacrifice anymore of your happiness!”

 

“DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU!?” He finally screamed. You fell into a shocked silence. Only the cats making noises pierced through the sound of Saeyoung’s harsh breathing. You didn’t know what to say to that. You could only stare at his red face as acid burned in your throat. He ripped off his glasses and swiped sharply at his eyes before replacing the eyewear. “Do I look . . .  _ fucking happy _ to you?” He demanded quieter. He was shaking. You were shaking as well. “Do you think I’ll be happier this way? Watching you work yourself into the ground like Jaehee used to? The way  _ I _ used to? Do you  _ really _ think I’ll be happier to see that?”

 

“Dumb asshole!” Nyancy called. Mandu meowed again, circling around the two of you anxiously.

 

“SHUT UP!” Saeyoung shouted at it, picking up a pillow to throw at Nyancy.

 

“Don’t yell at the cats!” You snapped at him, recalling how he had broken Meowy before in a fit of anger.

 

“You shut up too!” He pointed at you. “Just . . . shut up.”

 

“No.” You told him, stepping forward. “You know as well as I do that in the long run this will be worth it.”

 

“The long run? You think I freaking care what happens in the long run?” He stepped closer to you as well. “I care what happens to you  _ now _ . I care about the fact that all I can see is a disaster waiting to happen. Do you think I’ll be happy when I see eventually see you collapse from overwork? When the kids have to grow up never seeing their mother because she’s too busy working for that  _ fucking asshole _ of a trust fund kid?” He was seething. You ground your teeth together as you bore the brunt of his fury. You’ve done it before, but never for this long. This wasn’t a stupid argument like the last time. This was worse.

 

“What matters to me,” You explained with control, “is that you no longer have to sacrifice your happiness because you feel like you have a cross to bear by protecting this family alone. We are a family, Saeyoung, and you don’t have to do this alone. You don’t have to struggle alone. I want you to be happy.”

 

Saeyoung scoffed a disbelieving laugh, staring at you with wide unamused eyes. “My God, what aren’t you understanding?” He buried his hands into his hair, turning around and pacing before stalking back to you again. “I’m  _ not happy _ ! I’m not  _ going to be happy _ as long as you’re working so hard!”

 

It hurt to hear, but he would be happy. He was angry now, but it would pass. It would be fine. He was only saying that now. “Fine then.” You felt tears in your eyes and you took a shaky breath.

 

“Oh no, don’t you cry! You’re not winning this with tears!”

 

“I’m not crying because I want to!!” You shouted at him, furiously wiping your eyes. How dare he think that? “I’m crying because I’m  _ pissed _ !”

 

“You could’ve prevented this!” He yelled back at you. “Neither of us would be angry right now!”

 

“You know what? Fuck you, Saeyoung! I’m done. I can’t deal with this right now. I’m tired. We’ve both said what we want to. You’re yelling at the  _ fucking animals _ now!” You swung your arm towards the animals to demonstrate your point. A flash of guilt crossed his face as his eyes fell on the now-quiet Mandu. “You want to scream more at me? Fine. Yell at me more later. But I’m not changing my mind. This will be worth it in the long-run.” Saeyoung didn’t say anything as you both panted a little. You took a shuddering breath and your voice broke as you said, “I have work in the morning.” You turned away then, hot tears running down your cheeks. You were so angry you couldn’t even see. You hated that your voice had cracked. You hated everything in that moment. 

 

You didn’t turn back as you stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. You needed out of the clothes you were wearing. You needed to go for a run on the treadmill to calm down, so you began to tear at your clothes. You didn’t care if the buttons popped on your blouse as you threw the clothes into a pile at the foot of the bed. Petty satisfaction bloomed in you at the sight of the mess on the floor knowing that Saeyoung became irritated at all of your clothes being everywhere. You didn’t care if you ruined your work clothes.

  
You threw on a pair of comfortable workout clothes before you realized that the treadmill was out in the living room. Where you had left your husband. A groan of displeasure ripped from your throat before you decided “fuck it” because you had a right to be in the living room of your own house. You tore open the door and stiffly strided out determined to match glares with Saeyoung when you saw him . . . but he wasn’t there. You paused for a moment and looked around. You couldn’t see him anywhere. Where the hell had he gone?

 

The computer room was still open, so not there. That only really left the garage. Even though it may just pick more of a fight, you threw open the garage door to check and see if he was in there. You were met with two cars missing. The anger boiled in you for a bit longer before it rapidly began to drain from your limbs. Saeyoung had left. You hadn’t even heard him leave. Quietly you closed the door.

 

Exhaustion washed over you as adrenaline began to leave. You could barely hold yourself up anymore as tears filled your eyes and a sob broke from you. The fire began to die out and instead a flood of guilt and sorrow washed over it instead. God, this was worse than you thought. Saeyoung was so angry. You hadn’t seen him so angry in so long. Why couldn’t he see your side to things? You didn’t understand.

 

“It is worth it.” You whispered to yourself as you walked back to the bedroom and closed the door. Mandu and Hunni were both in the bed waiting for you. Mandu meowed in concern as you crawled under the covers, not bothering to change into your pajamas. You were so tired, but you had enough energy to weep into your pillow. It would be worth it.

 

You missed him already.


	23. Resentment

The house was silent as Saeyoung sat slumped against the couch in the living room. He had long since cleaned up all of the robot parts around him because he hadn’t been able to even focus on building anything. Meowy was pressed up to him and purring on a loop to calm him down, but Nyancy had long since been taken apart. It was very late, but Saeyoung couldn’t bring himself to sleep.

 

His anger had lowered to a simmer hours ago after his drive. He had done the only thing he could think of at the time after his fight with you and had driven fast and hard in familiar areas he knew he could speed at. Only the thought of his family at home and the risk of crashing had slowed him down from dangerous levels until eventually he had switched to just cruising. He hadn’t paid any attention to the time nor his phone. He was pretty sure he hadn’t even brought the device with him. He would eventually go home. It didn’t matter when.

 

It was only when fatigue from the day dragged his eyelids shut while he was driving did he decide it was better to go home. He was angry, but not crazy. And most of his anger by this point had burned down. Parking his car and reentering his house was both a relief and a problem. He wasn’t greeted like he normally was by cats or humans. It was quiet. And that’s why he found himself sitting in front of the couch unable to sleep.

 

That was the worst fight you two had been in. Even the first fight you two had ever had was not as bad. That one had been over stupid stuff. This was much more serious. And completely unresolved. Saeyoung hated that he had made you cry even if you had said it was from anger. He didn’t like hurting you. He didn’t like screaming. The conversation kept playing again and again in his mind and it only upset him more.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t understand your logic. It was just you being you all over again and trying to force him not to do everything by himself. However this was a scenario he couldn’t excuse. You were deciding what was best for the family on your own just like he had been. If he could admit his own mistakes, you should too. But he knew that you wouldn’t. You were stuck in that track like you always did. All-or-nothing personality. And now you were trapped in a job that you couldn’t get out of and that Saeyoung would not be able to rescue you from (well, not without a lot of consequence. He  _ had _ taken time to think about these things while he had been waiting for you.)

 

Saeyoung swallowed and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, rubbing at them roughly. He hauled himself to his feet, disrupting Meowy’s cycle. “God Seven?” The robot asked, following after him as he walked towards the bedroom. It was a familiar path and usually one that made him relax. Now it only made him tense up as he quietly opened the door to the room. He stared at your sleeping form, curled up almost in a fetal position and frowning. The bed was a mess causing you to be uncovered. Both Hunni and Mandu lifted their heads at the sight of him. Saeyoung still felt horrible for yelling at his cat. He had been overwhelmed earlier with everything and the cats talking just had not helped the situation.

 

He approached the bed and quietly pet Mandu’s head. The cat ducked out from under his hand and stared at him dolefully for a long moment before sniffing him and butting against his hand. Saeyoung fell to his knees and pressed his face against his cat’s stomach. He had been forgiven. God, he loved his cats. He stood up with a kiss to Mandu’s head before he also reached over to stroke Hunni. Both cats began to purr and Meowy pressed to his leg to purr as well. Saeyoung glanced at you to see if you would wake up from the noise, but you didn’t. It was only then that he noticed you had the little plush toy version of himself that he had given you for Valentine’s Day years ago clutched close to your face. His heart clenched at the sight.

 

This was proof, he realized, that you weren’t angry at him. You had been on the defensive earlier not even bothering to try to attack his own plan to help the family. You were doing what you believed was the right thing. If you had truly been angry with him, that doll would be nowhere near you. Saeyoung both wanted to replace the doll and get away from the room as fast as possible. Righteous anger still simmered in his chest. He hadn’t forgiven you.

 

He grabbed the edge of the blanket and slowly pulled it up and over your shoulders. You curled into yourself a bit further as he finished covering you. Afterwards he returned to the living room to find the door to the garage opening and Saeran slipping through it with two handfuls of baby carriers. Saeyoung rushed forward to take one of the slumbering babies from him. Neither brother said anything as they worked together to put the babies to bed. There was no need to disturb the silence of the house. 

 

“God Seven . . .” Meowy murmured softly in the bedroom as the babies were placed in the crib.

 

“Stay with the kids.” Saeyoung commanded the cat. “Activate sleep pattern.”

 

“Meowy should be with Master!” Meowy protested.

 

“Stay with the kids.” He commanded again. Meowy reluctantly did so, hopping up into the crib and resting with the babies. The cat started a familiar breathing pattern to help the children when they weren’t able to sleep in the same bed as their parents. He didn’t want to risk putting them in bed with you right now. Both brother decided to go back out into the living room.

 

Saeran must be tired, Saeyoung thought as he slipped back into the same spot he had been sitting in in front of the couch not too long ago. Saeran should just sleep. Instead the man had taken as seat on the couch next to his brother. His leg didn’t quite touch Saeyoung’s shoulder. Saeran briefly played with his phone and yawned before he placed the device aside. 

 

Saeyoung swallowed. “Did you know?” He asked. His throat kind of hurt from yelling earlier. The house still echoed with the fight. He wondered if Saeran could hear it too.

 

“I didn’t know what she had planned.” Saeran responded without Saeyoung needing to elaborate. “All I know is that she had something planned.”

 

Saeyoung shouldn’t feel so relieved to feel that. Something loosened in his chest. He had been scared that Saeran had also betrayed him, but Saeran wouldn’t do that at least. Maybe? Probably? Anyway at least he didn’t hide this from him too. He decided to change the subject.

 

“You were out late.”

 

“We were at Yoosung’s.” He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. “I wanted to give you both enough time to settle things.”

 

Irritation bloomed in his throat and darkened his mind as he glared at his brother. “So you took Mingi and Mina to Yoosung’s? You  _ know _ I’m mad at him too, right?”

 

Saeran met his gaze evenly. “That doesn’t mean he can’t see the children.”

 

“I don’t want him to be near my family at all right now.” Saeyoung grumbled.

 

“Are you planning on getting angry at me as well?” He asked quietly. Saeyoung swallowed once feeling something in him compress. There was an open vulnerability on Saeran’s face that he knew nobody else would be able to see. Saeyoung couldn’t even see it. Saeyoung could only  _ feel _ it within him. It was a hollow feeling.

 

He turned away from his brother with a sigh, dropping his head into his hands. “No. I’m just . . .” He was burnt out. Exhausted. Furious. Worried. Sad. Frustrated. Lonely. All kinds of things he couldn’t even begin to voice.

 

Saeran didn’t press for anymore of an answer and so Saeyoung didn’t provide one. The two sat together in silence listening to the hum of the machinery around them. Whatever his brother’s thoughts were, he didn’t know. Instead Saeyoung was left to his own mind.

 

What was he going to do with you? He wasn’t sure he would be able to contain himself if he attempted to breach the subject again. You had acted like it was inevitable that Saeyoung would try to fight with you again. (God, your loud “fuck you” still rang in his skull. It pissed him off and broke him more than he wanted to say). Saeyoung wanted to fight. He wanted to rage at you for being an idiot. Maybe being obnoxious enough would convince you to quit the job. If he threw enough of a fit maybe? But no, you would never give into that. You were too stubborn. And Saeyoung was never the type to throw hissy fits when he was upset. He broiled in his feelings instead. Which would not work for him this time.

 

There was no point to yelling anymore. Not like he had done earlier. Nothing would change. But he couldn’t talk to you yet either. He was still too upset. So he would avoid confrontation for now. He needed to think over how he would approach the subject again. He needed time to pick apart your argument and say something other than how ridiculous he thought you were being. You would never come to see his side of things if you were determined to think what you were doing was right. He needed a chink in that armor. 

 

Saeyoung wasn’t happy with what you were doing. He understood, but hated the idea of you working for Jumin. If anyone should be overworking himself, it was him. The children needed you. Saeyoung wanted to come home to find you happy. He already missed the sight of you smiling and greeting him. He missed kissing you when you first came home as well. He wanted those happy times back.

 

It wasn’t going to happen with this going on. The thought of you going off to work for Jumin everyday boiled his blood enough, but losing the affection you both had shared had been harder. He felt like he hadn’t kissed you in months. He had slept with you in his arms, but he usually awoke to find you gone. Sex was out of the picture with how tired you were. 

 

Maybe he should sell his car anyway just to spite you? No, that was pettiness talking. That would only make both of you unhappy. He needed to think of another alternative. Something easier. He needed to work harder on finding another investor. The sooner he found more investors and got his store up and running at full capacity again, the better. He had to have some connections available to him. Then once his store was running properly again he could try his hand at convincing you to quit. By then he should have enough time to calm down and maybe enough money lining his pocket that you would have no choice but to see things were better. You would see things his way when you were too tired to comprehend normal situations.

 

God, he didn’t want that either. He was terrified you would pass out from overworking. He recalled how the RFA had reacted when Jaehee hadn’t slept or ate well. She had passed out back then. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if you overworked yourself. He would never forgive himself. He was working against the clock then. It was a matter of time. He would have to get started as soon as possible. Jaehee had to know some people in the international portion of the RFA. He would ask her tomorrow.

 

Saeran shifting and standing up drew his brother’s attention back to him. Saeyoung’s bottom had grown numb from sitting in the same position for so long. How long had he been sitting there anyway? Why had Saeran stayed with him? He must be exhausted too. He had work in the morning at the shop.

 

“I’m going to bed.” Saeran announced, putting his phone into his pocket. 

 

“With her and the cats?” Saeyoung asked, unable to fully keep the bitterness out of his voice. He wouldn’t be sleeping in there tonight. He couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

 

“No.” Saeran ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at his eyes. His contacts must have been bothering him by this point. “I’m staying neutral on this matter. I’m sleeping in my room.” He moved to leave Saeyoung alone, but he paused before he fully reached his door. Saeyoung hefted himself to his feet and glanced at his brother waiting to see what he was say. Saeran hesitated before asking, “When are you going to bed?”

 

Saeyoung eyed his own bedroom. “Now. Do you have the spare blanket and pillow in your room?”

 

Saeran’s eyes drifted to the couch in understanding before rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath. Saeyoung didn’t care if Saeran thought he was being stupid. He wasn’t going to be sleeping in his own bed. There was a joke somewhere in there about the husband being forced to sleep on the couch by the angry wife, but it wasn’t funny enough to even attempt it. Instead Saeyoung retrieved the items from Saeran’s room and tossed them onto the couch. He only entered his own room to grab his pajamas (firmly ignoring your sleeping form) and to change before he returned to the living room and settled himself in to sleep.

 

He had a game plan for the morning. He may wake up to hear you go off to work. He didn’t want to see you. (He wanted to see you.) He turned his back to the living room to face the back of the couch so that he wouldn’t risk looking at you. (He missed you so much). Tomorrow he would spend his time with his children before he went off to work and pretend that his wife wasn’t pushing herself towards collapse while he was playing at home. (He would work hard to make sure you wouldn’t have to). 

 

Saeyoung closed his eyes. The silence of the household unnerved him. It was quiet enough that he could still hear the screaming ringing in the living room. He grabbed his pillow and pressed it to the side of his head.

 

It would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung has his own thoughts on the matter as well as his own plan of action.  
> (But is his thinking and his plan really the right way to do things? Are yours?)


	24. Girl Talk

Your chest and stomach were sick with nostalgia as you sat in yours and Jaehee’s café. Although it had only been a couple of months since you had switched jobs it certainly had been too long since you had been in this familiar setting. Jaehee had the right idea about starting this coffee shop. It was pleasant and relaxing in a way that you hadn’t fully appreciated before you had started working for Jumin. The atmosphere healed your stress-chaffed soul and made you sigh. You still had many months to go before your contract would be up for renewal. 

 

“Sorry I'm late.” Hanji apologized as she slipped her purse onto the back of her chair and took her seat across from you. “Hope you weren’t waiting too long. I had to talk to Yoosung while we both had time.”

 

You tried not to wince at that attack. You supposed that you deserved that considering Yoosung had been not in the best of places recently with his best friend angry with him. The guilt was crushing the other man and Hanji had converted into Protective Girlfriend mode. The only good thing that had come out of it was that Yoosung had slightly more time on his hands because you were picking up half of his work now. 

 

“It’s okay.” You told her. “Jaehee hasn’t gone on her break yet anyway.” You nodded to your older friend who was finishing up making a round of coffees for the large group of college students who had just come in. It was still amazing to see her work. She was so skillful with her hands even as she carefully made cute designs in the foam of the cappuccinos and lattes. You envied that skill as you admired her. 

 

“Oh good, then I can ask you.” Hanji tapped the table hard with her fingers to draw your attention. The steady staccato of the beat only made you a bit more nervous. For someone who had faced down a deranged cult years ago you would think that you wouldn’t be so easily intimidated by someone you would consider a friend. Especially someone who was dating a sweetheart like Yoosung. “Have you asked Saeyoung to talk to Yoosung yet?”

 

You hadn’t. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to -because you definitely wanted to take responsibility for your selfish request that had disturbed the harmony of the RFA- but Saeyoung wasn’t listening to anything you were saying. The only time the two of you talked to each other anymore was to talk about the children or to make comments to each other about the household. It was a stony silence that was weighing more and more on you. Even if you did bring up trying to defend Yoosung, you had a feeling you would only be lighting the fuse for another fight. At least that was what it felt like to you.

 

“I . . . I haven’t. I’m sorry.” You ran a hand over your tired eyes. You really needed your own strong coffee right about now. It was technically a day off for you, but you would have to go back home to get straight on the computer to handle a mixture of RFA International and C&R work. You hated that you disliked the thought of going to your own home knowing that Saeyoung was there. You felt suffocated with your guilt and distress even as you stubbornly held your ground. You weren’t wrong about your decisions just because Saeyoung didn’t agree with your methods. 

 

“Ugh!” Hanji spat, annoyed. “You’re going to have to talk to him soon, you know. This stalemate can’t last - _ especially _ since there are casualties!” 

 

“I know!” You snapped back before you could rein it back. “I just . . . I need more time. Just until he calms down.”

 

“It’s been a month since your fight. I don’t think he’s going to be calming down.” Hanji protested. Calming down was probably the wrong way to phrase the state you thought Saeyoung was in. It felt more like he was biding his time, even though you could still feel his hurt and upset simmering in the air in the house. He was expecting you to give in, probably. You weren’t going to give in, though. You didn’t care how much he protested. So Saeyoung wasn’t talking to you, but you couldn’t work up the nerve to talk to him either. It felt like nothing would come of another talk. It would just be another fight, and you didn’t want to take out your exhaustion and frustrations on him. You couldn’t have a rational conversation with someone when you were tired as anything. 

 

She stood up. “Have you ordered yet?”

 

“I have.” You said with a sigh. She nodded and moved to go order her own coffee. Your head dropped into your hand. Not a few moments later Jaehee arrived carrying a large travel cup of iced latte with espresso shots for you and a mug of a macchiato for her.

 

“Ah, it appears that Hanji already had it out with you.” She pointed out. “I wanted to be the first to scold you.”

 

You groaned, letting your head thump to the table. “Oh my God, is this just an intervention for my friends to bitch at me?” You complained.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be, but I think we should air our grievances anyway.” Jaehee responded somewhat coldly. “After all, you are working for  _ Jumin Han _ now instead of me.” 

 

You clenched your jaw against the attack. Oh right now that you thought about it Jumin had offered you a job of working for him right after Jaehee quit. And in response Jaehee had convinced you instead to open up the cafe with her. It had been quite the victory on her part in her mind. How many friends were pissed off at you now? At least half them. Zen seemed more angry with Jumin than you. 

 

“I’m sorry.” You told her.

 

Jaehee was silent for a long moment. You hadn’t lifted your head yet so you couldn’t tell what kind of expression was on her face. Finally she sighed quietly. “I’m not so sure it is me you have to be saying sorry to.”

 

“I’ve already apologized to Hanji.” You said, sitting back up. You began to count on your fingers. “And Jumin. And Yoosung. Even Zen for upsetting him.”

 

“But not Saeyoung?” She asked softly.

 

You didn’t respond. “Of course she hasn’t!” Hanji interrupted as she approached the table to sit and wait for her order to be called. She placed down her sugars a little roughly on the table. “That would require her admitting that this was a mistake on her part.”

 

“Why am I the bad guy in this situation?” You demanded, glaring at them both as your frustrations boiled over at Hanji’s waspish tone. “Why is it that just because I’m working for Jumin, I’m automatically in the wrong about this? Why is  _ everyone _ on Saeyoung’s side? What’s wrong with working damn hard to make sure my family is happy?” You hated that you were being treated like the enemy. That Saeyoung was always the one who was right. Why was it that you had to cave to  _ his _ whims when all he was doing was being a self-sacrificing idiot all over again?!

 

“You’re the bad guy because you’re dragging everyone else into your family dispute!” Hanji accused.

 

“Excuse me, wait!” Jaehee held up her hands between the two of you before a real fight could start. Hanji was testing you and you weren’t about to go down without fighting back. “First, do  _ not  _ start problems in this cafe.” She told you both sternly. You huffed and took a large gulp of your coffee. “And second,  _ no _ you’re not the bad guy.” She said to you. “I’m not siding with either you or Saeyoung. I just do not agree with your decision to work for Jumin. However, I do admire your reason behind doing so.”

 

Her words helped to relax some of the tension in your chest. You hadn’t realized how much you had needed validation for your actions until that moment. It was enough to calm your anger. 

 

Hanji tapped her fingers again in annoyance before sighing loudly. “Okay, yeah. I agree with Jaehee. You’re just trying to help your family, after all. Makes sense.”

 

“ _ Thank _ you.” You said.

 

“But Saeyoung isn’t completely wrong either.” Hanji continued. “It sounds to me that he’s more worried for you than anything. I’ve heard plenty of stories from you guys about how he’s never been able to stay mad at you.”

 

That was true. Saeyoung could have a temper and he could sulk and grouch about things, retreating into himself to preserve others from his bad moods, but he hasn’t been able to stay fully angry at you before. Whenever you two fought, he was always the first to cave and try to apologize or at least make up with you. That was why this fight was harder on you than normal. Saeyoung wouldn’t even try to talk to you. He was holding his own silence. But then again, you weren’t exactly trying to talk to him either. You wondered if you tried to call him if he would pick up his phone like he had all those years ago? Would talking through the phone be easier? 

 

“He’s angry enough that he won’t even sleep in the bedroom anymore.” You confessed. “He’s been staying on the couch.”

 

“Not sharing with Saeran?” Jaehee asked, surprised. “Or is that, um, only something they do when you’re involved?”

 

Her discomfort brought a small smile to your face because you were unable to help it. Your friends were still not sure how to feel about your relationship between the two men in your life. Even though you had explained it Jaehee, she still didn’t seem to really understand. It was pretty hilarious.

 

“I don’t know. I think Saeran is just staying firmly out of this situation.” You admitted. “I think Saeyoung might be respecting his choice even to the point of not sharing the bed with his brother.”

 

“Smart man.” Hanji laughed. 

 

You hummed. “But can we change the subject? I have enough stress at home and work without having to think about this in my down time.”

 

“Maybe I want you to have more stress.” Hanji suggested, but you could tell it was mostly playful. You must look horrible if she was backing down that quickly already. Maybe Saeyoung was right about your exhaustion being obvious through your makeup. 

 

“Hanji.” Jaehee scolded.

 

Hanji only smiled before saying, “But I’ll let you go because you asked nicely. I actually do have a question! Oh, hang on.” Her name was called, so she quickly went to retrieve her coffee and dessert.

 

“Yoosung always talks about how kind Hanji is, but sometimes I wonder if he sees this side of her.” Jaehee commented as she watched the woman. She raised an eyebrow at you as you giggled some.

 

“Oh, I think he is  _ well _ aware of her sadism.” You wiggled your eyebrows. Jaehee’s face scrunched up somewhat as the implication got across. As sad as it was, Yoosung’s tendency towards masochism was obvious among the RFA members. Saeyoung took advantage of it all of the time to bully him, and you couldn’t help your own teasing. Even Saeran got in on it often. Yoosung hated being so teased and bullied by the Chois, but he was just  _ too easy _ to mess with! And it was so funny to see his reactions. 

 

“You and Saeyoung resemble each other far too much.”

 

“Ah~ If things don’t work out maybe you and I can live together, Jaehee~ My second love~” You teased her to push the discomfort away. You reached towards her and took her hand. Jaehee didn’t respond to that, but you knew you had gone a little too far. She didn’t call you out on it, and you didn’t apologize, although your gaze softened to something more genuine. Both of you were well aware of the thing that was between you two -enough so that you and Jaehee had discussed it before- but Saeyoung held your heart and always had. The air of ‘what-if’ was always there, but both of you had a silent agreement to leave it where it was at as long as it didn’t make you uncomfortable.

 

Still, though, you sometimes wondered.

 

“I wouldn’t want that for either of you.” She responded, taking her hand back as Hanji came back to the table. “I would much prefer things to stay nice between you and Saeyoung. You make each other happy.”

 

“I wish he was happy now.” You muttered.

 

“Anyway!” Hanji said as she came back into the conversation. “Do either of you happen to know a good place to get animal dress-up supplies? I figured between the two of you you would know.” 

 

“Animal dress-up?” Jaehee asked. “As in . . . ears and tails?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Is this what I think it’s for?” You asked, leaning forward conspiringly. A grin tugged at your lips already picturing Yoosung in a maid’s dress with cat ears. You personally thought floppy dog ears would be cuter. 

 

“Maybe.” She responded, eyes sparkling.

 

“I have a feeling I do not want to know.” Jaehee commented astutely, drinking her cooler coffee as she glanced back and forth between the two of you. 

 

You and Hanji shared a grin before laughing. It was better not to discuss it. You knew Jaehee wouldn’t want to hear it, but Yoosung would be horrified if the secret got out. 

 

“I actually do know a place.” You told her. “I have to look it back up on my computer because I have it bookmarked, but I’ll text you the address when I find it. I can think of the perfect ears for him.  _ And _ they have pawprint pattern . . . outfits.” 

 

“If they’re just the right size, I may actually forgive you.” Hanji’s eyes were already sparkling with excitement. She dug her fork into her piece of chocolate cake and took a bite, lost in thought, before she groaned in delight. “Oh my God, Jaehee this cake is  _ amazing _ !”

 

Jaehee smiled. “Thank you!”

 

“I didn’t get to try this one!” You took up your own fork and scooped a tiny bit of the cake up to eat. It melted on your tongue. A little too sweet for your taste, but double chocolate did that to you. The bitterness of the dark chocolate sauce in the middle helped to balance it out. It was heaven. “When did you do this one? Don’t tell me you’re doing new recipes without me~?”

 

“Only the one.” Jaehee confessed. “Zen was with me when I made it. He liked it so I . . . thought it would be good to put on display.”

 

“I thought Zen wasn’t a huge sweets fan?” You asked, surprised.

 

Jaehee brushed her hair behind her ear, looking down and away from your gaze that was now locked on to her. Suspicious! She was being suspicious! “He liked this one.”

 

Hanji clicked her tongue. “Just date him already.” 

 

“It’s not like we can.” She protested with only the slightest stutter in her voice. You were positive that Hanji hadn’t caught it. “I’m his manager, if you recall. I’m not about to let a scandal occur with him.”

 

You decided it more prudent to keep your mouth shut. Although you could tell there was  _ something _ happening between Zen and Jaehee now that they were seeing each other and hanging out a lot more, but whether it was a good friendship or something more was yet to be seen. Both of them denied anything was happening in terms of romance (Zen straight out says he he isn’t, but Jaehee always says she’s more worried about his reputation as an actor), but you couldn’t help but wonder.

 

In this case, however, you already knew that Jaehee and Zen were not together. Jaehee had a much different partner that she’s been casually flirting around with. Or rather, who’s been flirting with her. The pretty lady wasn’t in to work today. Hanji still didn’t know. Jaehee preferred to keep it that way for now until she decided how she wanted to handle the situation.

 

“You two would be cute together.” You said instead. “The fans already think you’re dating.”

 

“Only when Zen isn’t currently dating anyone.” She took another sip of her coffee in a silent attempt to try to drop the subject. You wondered how often she was questioned about her relationship with Zen. Probably a lot. 

 

Hanji stopped savoring her dessert for the time being to pull out her phone and click through it. You wondered if she was messaging Yoosung again. Now that you thought about it, what time was it? You would have to go home and get started on work if you were going to be able to get to bed at a decent time tonight. Maybe you would pick up some Tiaranol for Saeyoung along the way. The couch was comfortable, but his body couldn’t be too happy about it. You could use it for your headaches too.

 

You apologized to your friends for having to cut it short and thanked them. You took up your large cup of coffee and waved goodbye as you walked to the nearest subway station. Your head swam with the duties you would have to take care of when you got home. You missed your babies and cats. You hadn’t hugged Saeran in a while either. You would try to get some running done on the treadmill while you were reading on your tablet. 

 

You thought about how you would soon be going home but would once again not receive the hug and kiss that had become a norm in your life before this lasting fight. You thought about how you would possibly go to bed alone again and how you preferred to stay up rather than deal with that even though you knew you would hate yourself for it. You thought of your husband who you knew would often look at you like he wanted to talk, but would instead stay quiet. 

 

The light feeling from being with your friends and relaxing had gained gravity and pulled your heart and stomach down the further you walked. You had been spoiled by that feeling in the past. You had forgotten what it was like to be relaxed and happy and it had only been a couple of months. Would things be easier if you had decided to take a different route? Would it have been better if you hadn’t gone to Jumin and had instead tried a different place? Maybe you had been too hasty in your decision, but what if Saeyoung had sold one of his cars before you could find another job? It would all be for naught.

 

No, this had to be worth it. Everything would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh I'm excited for the next chapter. Maybe not for the reasons you all might think. I just love the idea is all. Can't wait to write it!


	25. Breaking Point

“Ga!!” Mina yelled as she reached forward for a nearby plush ball. it was just out of reach, so she patted the ground in front of her in an effort to reach. Saeyoung sympathized with her effort and wanted to help her, but sometimes babies have to learn on their own. She had already picked up on how to sit without support a lot faster than her brother. He was sure that she could get a toy on her own if it was that close. Besides, her favorite thing to do was scoot around on her bottom, and soon enough she was utilizing the technique to grab the toy she wanted. She let out a cheerful shriek. 

 

“Wow! You’re a little genius too, aren’t you Mina?” Saeyoung cooed, leaning over to give her a wet kiss on her forehead. She gasped at the sensation but soon ignored him again in favor of reveling in the feeling of the soft ball. Saeyoung instead turned his attention to Mingi who was laying across his lap and gnawing on a bumpy plastic toy. Maybe Saeran was right about Saeyoung becoming the playground for these kids. Either that, or Mingi was going to continue to be a clingy baby. He always was happier being in physical contact with someone.

 

His phone began to ring with a familiar song. He didn’t often get to hear it these days considering he wasn’t talking to half of the people in the RFA at the moment. And the only other people he wasn’t at odds with were either neutral on the subject or didn’t talk to him super often. He shifted to pull his cell phone out of his back pocket without disturbing his son too much and glanced at who was calling him. Zen’s handsome selfie greeted him. 

 

“Ooh! To what do I owe this special moment, lovely Zen~?” He said as he answered the call.

 

“Ugh! Dude, don’t do that! I just got so many chills.” Saeyoung grinned. He could practically hear Zen’s shudder over the phone. “Why do you have to be so weird all of the time?”

 

“It’s part of my contract with the aliens.”

 

“Yeah sure.” He cleared his throat. “Are you okay to talk for a bit? I wanted to chat with you about something.” 

 

That didn’t sound like a casual desire. “Yeah, I’m free. I’m just playing with the trolls.”

 

“Bring them over to visit sometime! I can’t go to visit them, you know.”

 

“Ah, but that requires leaving the house~” Saeyoung whined. Mingi watched him and tried to wiggle upwards to sit. He was struggling on Saeyoung’s lap, so his father lifted him and sat him down properly. Saeyoung then passed him a new toy to play with. The noisy plastic toy clicked as it was shaken in the baby’s fist, but it kept him entertained. Mina had turned her attention to tumbling over Saeyoung’s ankles. She was extremely mobile for her age. She would be the one to keep a close eye on as soon as she could crawl and walk properly. Butt scooting could only get her so far luckily. 

 

“God, doesn’t it get suffocating staying inside and working all day? I thought you changed your ways since you left your spy agency.” There was the clamor of metal on the other end. Perhaps he was getting ready for lunch. 

 

“I still like staying home a lot, though. It’s nice. Anyway, what did you want to discuss?”

 

“Oh right. Listen this is probably being nosy of me, but I feel like you guys have been fighting for a pretty long time now right?” Great, it was about his fight with you. Of course it was. Saeyoung really couldn’t escape from the situation that was his life now. His thoughts and actions revolved around the rift that had settled thickly between you and him. He loathed it, but he no longer knew what to do. He had told himself he would wait for you to tire yourself out and come to him, but it was agony waiting. He was walking a thin line thinking you might actually cave, but now he was questioning his decision. You were absurdly stubborn sometimes and he was terrified that this was one of them.

 

“I wouldn’t know.” He said awkwardly.

 

“Right, this is your first relationship. Which is why I wanted to give you some advice!”

 

“It’s pretty funny, but I don’t think I asked for any advice. You’re being nosy, Zen.” Saeyoung wasn’t sure he was happy with how much his family interfered with his romantic life. Sure Saeyoung had no clue what to do to try to resolve things between him and you, but it seemed like everyone was sticking their nose in somewhere. It chafed at him. Even after all these years he wasn’t used to people helping him do anything. He should just  _ know _ how to solve things with you. Why was this time so difficult for him?

 

“I know I’m being nosy, but this is just painful to watch at this point. I don’t even have to see you both in person to know that things have to be pretty tense between you two, right?” Saeyoung didn’t respond. “This is why I wanted to give you advice. I have the most experience with romance, after all, and I’ve dealt with my own fair share of arguments!”

 

“Woo. I’m so excited.”

 

“Whoa, you sounded just like Saeran there. Spooky.” Zen was unphased and nothing Saeyoung would say would convince him otherwise. Great. Ugggggggggh.

 

“Uggggggggggggh.” Saeyoung groaned, letting himself flop back so he was laying down now. He mentally counted down the moments before Mandu came out of the woodwork to lay on him. That cat loved laying on him when he was on the floor. 

 

“Ahhhhhh!!!” Mina shrieked in response, patting the floor with her hands. Saeyoung tilted his head to look at her and found her smiling open-mouthed at him. She patted the floor again. Saeyoung patted the floor as well, grinning. Mina thrilled and scooted herself more on her bum until she toppled sideways. Mingi blew a raspberry, sliding off of Saeyoung’s lap next to his sister. His children were soooo cute! He wanted to cuddle them both! But he didn’t feel like moving.

 

“You two are so silly!” He teased.

 

“Saeyoung.” Zen called his attention back. Oh, right, that was happening. “Listen, I’m going to be serious here. I hate to say this about her, but you both are being idiots.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Saeyoung asked, already becoming a bit annoyed. “Why am I an idiot for being angry about this? You  _ know _ how bad it is that she’s working for Jumin! You’ve seen how tired she is, right?”

 

“You’re not an idiot for getting pissed about that. Hell,  _ I’m _ pissed about that and she’s not even my wife! It’s natural to worry about someone under that trust-fund jerk’s reign! You’re an idiot because you two haven’t talked to each other since the fight.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Things would be in better shape if you two were communicating. You and her are . . . jeez, do I even have to say it? You’re so cringy and disgusting together and that makes you two perfect for each other. You’ve been through fights before and got them solved, so what’s holding up this one? It’s been a month. That’s ridiculous!” 

 

Saeyoung couldn’t believe he was actually being scolded right now. He had long grown past the age that he needed people to tell him what to do, but now he was starting to wonder if Zen was right. It wasn’t like he was unaware of how long this had been dragged out. He didn’t like it at all. He missed you and wanted to talk to you, but he didn’t want to cause another fight. What could be resolved by talking this time? Wouldn’t it just end up the same way? There was no point in recycling that argument. 

 

He informed Zen of this.

 

“Holy shit, how do you two function? You two  _ have  _ to talk to resolve things. Why would the same fight happen? And who cares if it does? You need to talk out this issue or it won’t resolve. That’s what a relationship is all about. I mean, what happened with your brother? Didn’t you guys resolve things?”

 

“Uh, sort of.” Saeyoung sighed. A paw stepped into view and soon he had a fluffy cat on his chest. Mandu stared at him cheerfully and purred as he settled down. “Saeran and me . . . we don’t talk about those things a whole lot.” They were still too painful. Even the little heart-to-heart they had before the babies were born came out of nowhere. He was still reeling from it even now.

 

“That makes sense. I still don’t know what all you two went through, but it sounded heavy so it’ll take time. But the point is you should talk to your wife, dude! Communication is key in a relationship. You can’t do this the entire time she’s working for Jumin. Jesus, did you two even have a discussion about your finances or did both of you just decide what was best for you family on your own?”

 

Saeyoung sat up quickly, sending Mandu flopping into his lap before the cat ran to the end of the playpen. Mingi shouted in delighted alarm. 

 

Holy shit. He hadn’t even thought about that. No, the two of you never did actually plan any course of action for saving the family finances. Saeyoung had only done what he always did: sacrifice something of his for you. Isn’t that what you were always frustrated with him about? Whenever something like this came up? Is this what you were referring to by his happiness?

 

And then you had gone and done the same thing! You had decided what was the best course of action for the family and followed through. Even though you knew Saeyoung would be upset, you had considered the risk worth it if it meant he didn’t sacrifice anything else. He had been too pissed off to see your side of the argument. 

 

Basically,

 

“We’re both idiots.” He realized. 

 

“Pfft, glad you agree.” Zen laughed.

 

“Ugh, it’s like looking into a mirror with her sometimes! Stubborn-!” He cut himself off with a shake of his head. Stubborn you may be, but the fondness burning in his heart was still there. “I have to go. I need to think about some things.”

 

“I hope things work out for you two. I really do. Things have been way too intense in the RFA lately. And listen, I’m willing to listen to your problems if you have them Saeyoung. You’re a weirdo, but you’re still my friend.”

 

Saeyoung huffed a laugh. “Thanks. I’ll let you go-MINGI NO!” Saeyoung shouted as the baby swiped his phone from his hand. Mina gave a delighted yell as her brother threw the phone to the floor. Luckily the floor was carpet and no damage was done, but his child needed to stop doing that. He whined as he recovered his phone. Zen was laughing on the other end.

 

“He stole your phone?” He guessed when Saeyoung was back.

 

“Yeah. I’ve got to go. Uh, thanks Zen.” 

 

“Good luck!” Zen called before he rung off. Saeyoung shot his son a glare as he pocketed the phone. Mingi instead gave him a wide gum-filled smile. Playing innocent! What a cheeky kid! Mina blew a raspberry as she giggled more, rolling onto her back. His kids thought they were  _ so _ hilarious.

 

* * *

Saeyoung awoke to the boom of thunder startling him into full awakeness immediately. His hands automatically clenched around the blanket he was huddled under as his heart raced in shock. It wasn’t often that he was able to hear storms inside of his household. The storm must either be bad or the lightning must have struck close to have caused that loud of a thunderclap.

 

After understanding what had woken him and realizing he wasn’t in any immediate danger, he allowed himself to relax with a sigh. He threw his arm over his eyes and focused on the sound of heavy rain in the distance. It must be a typhoon. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to the weather lately. Was he aware that was coming? He couldn’t recall.

 

He heard another thunderclap as he was beginning to doze again. You probably would’ve known if there was a typhoon coming. You were more likely to stay on top of those things although Saeyoung tried to watch the weather because-

 

He sat up quickly. You didn’t like storms. You were terrified of them.

 

Saeyoung glanced towards the bedroom door. It was still shut. Did the storm wake you up as well? Did it wake the children? He hoped that you were still asleep. You needed all the rest you could get considering you already went to bed late. You didn’t need the storm keeping you up.

 

Saeyoung tossed his covers off of himself and slipped off the couch to walk to the the bedroom. He opened the door silently and looked for you in the bed, but immediately found you instead pacing between the bed and the crib. Your eyes met his as you paused. Your hands twisted around each other and you played with your fingers. Your eyes darted to the television that was muted but turned on to the weather. You were a ball of nerves that made Saeyoung feel anxious just to look at.

 

He didn’t hesitate as he closed the door behind him and moved to pull you into his arms. You stuttered a little in surprise before allowing yourself to be encompassed by him. Your arms wrapped around his back and gripped his shirt tightly even as you shifted your head to look again at the weather. 

 

“We’re safe here.” Saeyoung murmured to you as he stepped carefully backwards. You followed with him without choice and didn’t respond. Within a few moments the two of you toppled back onto the bed. You gave a surprised gasp as Saeyoung grabbed the covers and flipped them over you both. The blanket tented briefly before slowly falling around you two. He grinned at your surprised eyes. There was enough light from the television that he could still see you even buried under the covers as you both were.

 

“Saeyoung?” You called quietly as the blanket caved between you two. You pushed it back up and scooted closer to him. Something in his chest absolutely ached as you appeared to him again. It had been too long, he realized. He missed you so much. “You’re . . . you’re here?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you?” He asked as his voice shifted automatically to his playful 707 persona. “Your Defender of Justice will always be here to protect you!” He tackled you onto the bed as you gave a small shout of surprise. “Shhhhhhhh~ Don’t wake the trolls! We’re lucky they’re still asleep.” He whispered as he half-smothered you with his body. “If they wake up, they might want food! Quick, hide in my breast!”

 

“You aren’t wearing the fake breasts, though!” You laughed and Saeyoung felt like he might tear up. He hadn’t heard your laugh in so long. What was he  _ doing _ with his life? “You’ll protect me from the trolls too, right?”

 

“They’re hard to fight off! 707 might not be able to do it alone.”

 

“That’s why you have your sidekick, Captain 606!” It was so warm under the covers, but Saeyoung could feel his body getting even hotter. His very skin ached to have you closer. It had been too long for everything. He wanted to comfort you. He wanted you wrapped up in his arms so that you felt safe again, but he also selfishly just needed you to hold him as well. He craved you more than he craved PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. 

 

He allowed his impulse to surface and take control as he wrapped you back in his arms and toppled sideways onto the bed. “My 606!” He crooned. And you began to giggle. Your giggles shook your entire body as you buried your face into his neck. Your breaths sent goosebumps skittering over his body even as he held you even closer. It was only when the familiar giggles transformed into sobs did his alarm shoot up.

 

He called your name gently but insistently. “Are you that scared? I swear we’re safe here. Nothing can hurt us. I made sure of that, remember?”

 

“I’m not scared.” You said through your sobs, pulling away enough to press your fists to your eyes. You began to cry in earnest then. “I’m just . . . fuck, Saeyoung, I’ve missed you so much! I hate this! I hate that we’re still fighting! I don’t want you sleeping on the couch anymore! I’m so stressed out and tired constantly and knowing you’re angry with me is just too much I can’t handle this job when all I can think about is how you’re so pissed at me you won’t even  _ look _ at me anymore and I  _ can’t stand it _ !” You tried to curl in on yourself, but Saeyoung wouldn’t let you. He pulled you firmly back to his chest and swallowed thickly.

 

You were finally caving, he realized. You were breaking under the pressure and Saeyoung didn’t feel the least satisfied by it. He hated seeing you like this. He didn’t like knowing he was the cause of it. You really could handle Jumin’s job on your own if you really set your mind to it, but he was certain that the mixture of the stress wasn’t helped by the ongoing argument between the two of you. And now on top of that was the storm that was taking away your sleep and just piling onto the stress. It was causing you to crumble.

 

He wouldn’t allow it.

 

“You’re right.” He murmured, running a soothing hand up and down your back. “I hate that we’re still fighting too.”

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I want to resolve this, but I can’t figure out how! Everything I say will just make you angry and I’m so tired, Saeyoung. I don’t want to have another fight. I just want . . . I just wanted us to be happy.”

 

Saeyoung pressed his forehead to the top of your head. “We don’t have to fight. We can just talk. I think we should talk, sweetheart.”

 

You were quiet for a long moment as you thought. Another boom from outside had you flinching and pressing closer to him. Saeyoung tangled his legs with yours and only removed his arm long enough to pull the blanket from over your heads so that you both could breath better. 

 

Finally you asked quietly, almost in a whimper, “Will that help us?”

 

“I think it was you who told me that it made people feel better to open up about these things.” He pointed out. “Talking has helped us before. Maybe we need to actually talk again about this. Like proper adults.”

 

“Oh no,” you joked, “adulthood? How mature!”

 

“Too mature for this game, right?” He teased back.

 

“No, not too mature. You’re right.” You sighed. “I think I’ve been a coward.”

 

“You’re not a coward. You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

 

“He says while he holds his wife as she cowers from a storm.”

 

“Storms are scary. It’s okay to cower. That’s what husbands are here for, after all.”

 

“I’m glad I have you, then. I’m glad you still want to hug me like this.” You whispered.

 

Guilt was one of the strongest emotions warring in him now. Saeyoung closed his eyes. “I never stopped wanting to hug you.” He confessed. “You just made me so angry that I . . . I couldn’t stand it. Couldn’t understand your thoughts or actions. I was terrified.”

 

“It was the opposite for me. I knew why you were acting the way you did. But I don’t want to back down. Not when I know this is a good path.”

 

Saeyoung bit back his retort. He would not start an argument about this. Instead he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You should get some sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. A proper sit-down and drink coffee and have a serious discussion like true adults.”

 

“Okay. That sounds fine.” You agreed. Your head tilted back so Saeyoung could finally look at your properly again. He recognized the need in your face without you having to voice it. He kissed you desperately, nearly whimpering at how his heart leapt and now the familiar feeling lit a cozy fire within him. 

 

“I missed you.” He whispered into the kiss, pressing another and another to your lips.

 

“Saeyoung.” You breathed against his jaw as you sprinkled kisses along his cheek and neck. The cozy fire began to burn hotter with need. You were pliant in his arms and yet your hands were clenching desperately into his shirt and tugging at it. You shifted him so he was overtop of you. The feeling of you against him everywhere was perfect. The heat was perfect. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. 

 

Talking and sleep would definitely have to wait until later. At that moment he only needed you absolutely everywhere. Judging by the way you pushed your clothes out of the way and buried your hand into his hair, he wasn’t the only one. Everything would absolutely have to wait.


	26. Maturity

You woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than you had in a while. Even Mingi and Mina crying for food had not been enough to ruin the warmth and comfort you felt from being back in familiar arms with the scent of your husband in your nose. You weren’t feeling exactly clean after falling asleep without cleaning yourselves up last night, but you had children to deal with and so you suffered for it. Saeyoung had gotten up with you, yawning, to assist with the children. During the time it took for both of you to dress and acquire the babies to take out into the kitchen there wasn’t a single feeling of pressure on you like there had been for the last month. The anger that had seemed to fill the void left between you two had emptied out for the most part. It wasn’t gone, but at least it was bearable. 

 

All you wanted to do was go back to bed and sleep some more with Saeyoung. Maybe tease into another round. It had been the most affection you had received in a long time after all and your body craved it like a drug. Maybe the sudden release of tension was what you had needed for a clearer mind and now you wanted to do it again and again.

 

But you had to be mature about these things. You two weren’t the young couple you had been a couple years ago. There were children you had to think about. And both of you had foisted off the twins onto their uncle many times before in the past as it was. You had to take some responsibility once in a while.

  
And besides you and Saeyoung had some things you needed to discuss. A proper sit-down-and-drink-coffee mature adult discussion. Sex would not resolve everything no matter how much you would wish it to. So while you set to putting the children in their highchairs and getting some baby food out for them (you were weaning them bit by bit off of your breasts), Saeyoung went ahead and started making a pot of coffee. It was all the more amusing because Saeyoung didn’t drink coffee that often. That meant it was really serious.

 

You took Mina and Saeyoung took Mingi and together you began to feed the children. It felt more domestic in your household than it had been in a long while. It filled your heart with joy even as anxiety bubbled in your gut knowing that it was time for a real talk about what you two were fighting about. Hopefully there wouldn’t be a Round 2 to your fight. You couldn’t feel any anger coming off of Saeyoung like there had been the last time the subject had been properly breached, so that was a good sign.

 

Both of you felt the first sentence hovering around waiting for one person or the other to say it aloud. You were reluctant to do so, but you supposed one of you had to say it. So you took a breath and looked at your husband. His eyes met yours steadily. “I’m sorry I went behind your back.” You told him. Mina hummed cheerfully and patted her hands against the table of her highchair. She liked her breakfast. Mingi was fighting his some. “I should have told you I was looking for a job.”

 

“You should have, yeah.” He agreed, scooping the baby food off of Mingi’s chin to feed him. “But you know it’s not the job I’m angry about so much as the lying and  _ who _ you’re working for.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“I could’ve lived with the fact that you wanted to get a good paying job. I might have been a little upset, but I wouldn’t have been as angry.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“Just . . . God, why  _ Jumin _ ?” He demanded.

 

You sighed. You regretted going to Jumin first if only because everything had become such a fiasco. Sometimes you really hated your past self. “Because it was nearly a guarantee that I would get a job if I appealed to him. And I needed to get a job as soon as possible.”

 

“Was it worth it, then?” He asked somewhat bitterly.

 

You weighed your answer. If you said no, then it felt like it would invalidate your efforts. If you said yes, then you felt like it would upset him more. Instead you said, “It wasn’t worth hurting you.” That at least was the truth. You had missed him so desperately. 

 

That seemed to appease him. His bitterness waned as he finished scooping out Mingi’s food to feed him. Mina grasped at the spoon in your hand to gnaw on. You let her have it. “Let me get the coffee.” Saeyoung suggested as he stood up to go over to the coffee machine. Mingi fussed as you leaned over to try to clean him up a bit. That boy was going to be cranky today, you could tell. By the time Saeyoung came back with two cups -made up just the way you liked your coffee- and sat down, Mingi was whining. Mina laughed as she waved her hand at her brother.

 

“I get why you did it.” Saeyoung said. “I still don’t like it . . . but I get why you did it now.” He sighed and gave you a painfully fond look. “Both of us have stupid self-sacrificing streaks.”

 

You hadn’t considered that before. You huffed a laugh. “I guess I do. But that’s fine. You’ve sacrificed enough. It’s my turn to do something for this family.”

 

“How about,” he interrupted pointedly, grabbing your hand. You looked at him, “how about we make decisions  _ together _ instead? Isn’t that what you were always telling me before? About working together?”

 

“Did I say that?” You asked.

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, but the cheesy romances we’ve watched in the past are right. We need to work together as a team. No more self-sacrificing.” He glanced at Mingi and Mina who were now babbling to each other. None of their words made proper sense yet, but some of them at least were close to real words. It was nice to see the siblings chatting. “We’re not just looking out for ourselves anymore.”

 

“Tell that to yourself.” You joked softly, tapping your knuckle to his forehead.

 

“I’m telling that to  _ both _ of us, Mrs. I’ll-Work-Myself-To-Death-To-Be-Sure-My-Sexy-Husband-Doesn’t-Sell-His-Cars.”

 

“What a mouthful of a name.”

 

He grinned, and you smiled back. You didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss him properly, sighing against his mouth. This was good. This was a good start, you thought. Teamwork might seem a little tough for you, though. Especially since you both had such conflicting ideas on what to do in bad situations. You were used to Saeyoung taking control. Maybe that was why things had gone so awry this time. You had learned from a bad teacher.

 

“Are you two finally talking again?” The both of you pulled away to look up at the entrance of Saeran. His curly hair was absolutely everywhere. He looked adorably ruffled this morning. His contacts hadn’t yet been put in, so he appeared to be a clone of Saeyoung were it not for the bottom bit of his tattoo sticking out from under the sleeve of his shirt. He entered the kitchen properly, pausing to poke Mina in the cheek as he passed. She blew a raspberry at the sensation. Saeran grabbed his own cup of coffee before taking his place at the table. You took a moment to admire the fact that he had become so comfortable around you two and that he interacted with the children so much.

 

“Yeah, we’re talking again.” Saeyoung informed him.

 

“It’s about time. I couldn’t bear the idiocy anymore.” Saeran shot a glare at both of you. Somehow you felt chastised. 

 

“Things aren’t settled, though.” Saeyoung added, giving you a look. “We still need to talk about this.” He took a breath and physically adjusted himself in his seat so that he was facing you head on. “I want you to quit working for Jumin.”

 

“I’m under contract. I can’t just quit.” You protested.

 

“I could easily take care of that.”

 

“ _ No _ , Saeyoung.” You grabbed your coffee and took a sharp sip of it. “I’m going to see this through either way.” He began to frown, so you amended, “I plan on leaving the company when my contract is up. Jumin is already aware of this.”

 

Saeyoung stirred a spoon in his coffee but didn’t yet drink it. He dropped his chin into his hand. “You’re under contract for a long time . . .”

 

“I have some wiggle room with Jumin, though.” You pointed out. “He’ll let me work from home a bit more if I ask. He has plenty of other assistants.”

 

“And you have him wrapped around your finger.” Saeran muttered under his breath. 

 

“That’s also true.” Saeyoung agreed.

 

“I do not!” You laughed. “I don’t think anybody has Jumin wrapped around their finger.” Saeyoung and Saeran shared one of those looks that only telepathic twins seemed to share. Had you missed something? Sure Jumin favored you a bit, but not to the extent they were implying.

 

Saeran hid his mouth behind his hand and murmured something in what sounded like German to Saeyoung. Your husband’s cheeks turned red and he glared at Saeran before sniping something back at him in the same language.

 

“Hey!” You narrowed your eyes at them. “No foreign shit-talk in front of me.”

 

“Shhhhhh! Babe, watch your language in front of the trolls!” Saeyoung scolded. 

 

“Maybe I want our tomato trolls to scandalize people with their nasty mouths.”

 

“As hilarious as that would be, I think we can’t do that.”

 

“Your point?” Saeran asked pointedly. Right, you two were getting distracted. Well they started it!

 

“My  _ point _ being that if you’re worried about me being gone all of the time, I can ask for more time at home. Which, honestly? I would also prefer.” You allowed your exhaustion to show as you dropped your chin into your hand. “I don’t particularly mind the work I do for Jumin -although Jaehee is right and he has some  _ ridiculous _ requests- but between that and being all but in charge of the international branch of the RFA, I’m just tired. Being able to do it all at once from home would be preferable to running back and forth.”

 

“That’s why you shouldn’t have taken the job in the first place.” Saeyoung grumbled. You chose to ignore this for the sake of not bickering. You took a sharp sip of your coffee again.

 

“You can’t say that this hasn’t helped our finances.” You told him instead. “We’re no longer in the red or anything. I can already see you starting to save up for daycare.” Saeyoung stared at you with slightly narrowed eyes to let you know that he knew what you were doing and was holding his tongue. Both of were apparently biting back words. 

 

Saeran scoffed. When both of you looked at him, he was glaring a bit to the side. You recognized the frown on his face. He was disapproving of whatever was going on.

 

“What?” You asked.

 

“You both.” He turned his steely gaze on the two of you. “You’re both. Very. Annoying.”

 

What had you done this time? What was wrong with the conversation? It was unlike Saeran to butt in in the middle of this discussion. It wasn’t his business. He had already tried to stay out of it before.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to be part of this fight?” Saeyoung asked. You could hear the hidden edge to his own voice. He was holding back on Saeran’s part, but still appeared upset too. You looked back and forth between the twins feeling as if you had missed something.

 

“I want nothing to do with the fight.” Saeran agreed, “But you both are  _ still idiots _ .”

 

“Explain?” You asked hesitantly.

 

Saeran let out a very put-upon sigh as he stood up to go make his own coffee. You saw him dump a lot of cream and sugar into the mug. You would have to get the man to the dentist sometime soon, you thought. He spoke while he poured, “It was hell watching the both of you do your stupid silent game with each other. Saeyoung, you haven’t changed at all since we were children. You still don’t let people in to help. You take too much onto yourself at the cost of your own happiness. And you,” he turned with his cup and pointed a finger at you, “are still just as useless.” 

 

Somehow that felt like less of an attack, but you still gasped.

 

He placed his cup on the table in front of his seat and sat back down. “Neither of you took the time to consider other options. I expected more of you, Saeyoung.”

 

“Erg.” Saeyoung responded, making a complicated face. You couldn’t believe the two of you were being scolded. It wasn’t often that Saeran was the mature one of the family. Maybe taking care of the babies had activated his paternal instincts.

 

“Did  _ either _ of you two consider alternatives to your plans?” He demanded.

 

You glanced at Saeyoung and Saeyoung glanced at you. Now that you thought about it . . . no. You had decided on one thing and had concluded that it was the best course of action (even knowing the problems that would come with it). You didn’t doubt that Saeyoung had at least planned more ahead considering he always thought of multiple things, but then why did he decide getting rid of the cars was the best?

 

Saeyoung sighed. “Yes.”

 

“No.” Saeran denied immediately.

 

“What are you trying to get out of us? An apology for acting stupid?” You cut him off seeing as this attack was just going to keep happening. Saeran wanted you both to realize something, but you had no clue what it was. You were tired of beating around the bush.

 

“I don’t need something like that.” Saeran took a large gulp of his drink, still glaring at you both. There was a gap of silence as he contemplated exactly what he wanted to say. “. . . It’s been three years now.” He started slowly, “I can . . . understand why the situation has reached this point . . . but I’m still angry about it.”

 

_ Angry about what? _ You almost asked but held your tongue not wanting to interrupt.

 

“Do neither of you see me as an adult?” He asked quietly, insecure and furious at the same time. “Am I always going to be someone you have to protect?” He lifted his head to gaze straight into his brother’s eyes. “Did  _ neither _ of you two consider just asking me for financial help? I’m part of this family too, aren’t I? I can help, dammit!”

 

You understood then, shocked by your own realization. Saeran was right. You hadn’t even considered asking him to take on a new job somewhere. To ask him if he had any savings that he could add to the family fund. You and Saeyoung had never asked Saeran to chip in for much in terms of money because it was Saeran’s money. He was living with you, but Saeyoung wouldn’t force his brother to pay rent or utilities. Hell, Saeran even bought his own food when he wanted to. You had been so used to just having Saeran as a presence in your life that you never took into consideration the fact that he was a grown man who was no longer the broken person he had once been. He was stronger now both mentally and emotionally. He still had his reservations about people and places, but surely he could have done something to help. 

 

Judging by Saeyoung’s own shock he hadn’t considered his brother’s help an option either.

 

“There was . . . I didn’t . . .” Saeyoung stuttered over his words. You could see everything processing for him.

 

“I know you didn’t.” Saeran gritted out. There was some hurt hidden in his golden eyes. When had you learned to read the other man more? “If you had, you would’ve asked me already. We could have possibly avoided this whole fight. Do you just prefer me as a in-home babysitter? Or am I always going to be a child in your eyes as well, Saeyoung?”

 

“No!” His brother immediately denied. “I just . . . I didn’t expect that you wanted to.” It sounded lame even to you. “I thought you wanted to keep your money to move out. I didn’t want to take that from you.”

 

“That’s a stupid excuse. And I haven’t wanted to move out for a while.”

 

That was news to you. You had fully expected Saeran to want to leave. Then again those plans were made over a year ago. When had he changed his mind? 

 

How much had you two been neglecting Saeran and his thoughts?

 

Saeyoung was quiet with his chagrin. You saw the transformation of the conversation for what it was. This fight was no longer something between you and your husband. Instead it had been replaced with a brotherly argument that seemed to have been coming for a while. Neither of you had seen it coming. 

 

It would be unnecessary for you to be there. You knew that you would have to have your own talk with Saeran in the near future, but at the moment he wasn’t even acknowledging your existence. The words had all been directed at his twin brother. You pitied your husband. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. It wasn’t often the brothers had a fight. You would have to step out.

 

“Come on, kids.” You murmured as you awkwardly gathered Mingi and Mina into your arms. It was harder to hold both of them now, but you could still manage it. “Let’s go get you two dressed and ready for tummy time.”

 

You caught Saeyoung’s eye as you left and gave him a smile. Things weren’t completely settled between you two either, but it was back to being functional. You knew you would be able to talk about this more at a later date. He had other things to deal with now. You mouthed encouraging words to him as you left. You would have to think on Saeran’s words as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have Saeran just come in and express his annoyance at being ignored in the consideration of the family finances, but everything went wrong. Suddenly he made me realize that hey, this is probably a big problem for him and his brother. Saeyoung doesn't only self-sacrifice for MC, after all. Saeran is babied as well. At first in the game it's understandable, but now it's been over three years in my story and recovery -though not complete- has happened. Saeran must have a different opinion on things now. After all, he was fairly independently-thinking even while drugged up. 
> 
> So poor Saeyoung now has another argument to deal with. Blame my Muse. This guy can't get a break.
> 
> At least things with MC are better.


	27. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time.

If he thought for five minutes that he would ever be able to get a break, naturally Saeyoung didn’t. It seemed that these past few days were just going to be days where he found out new things about the people he loved most. Mostly things that caused unpleasant things to happen. What was next? Were Mingi and Mina going to learn how to talk only to say “Uncle is daddy”? At this point, Saeyoung wouldn’t be surprised by anything.

 

He was being unfair to Saeran, though. Saeyoung should’ve probably seen something like this coming. He didn’t blame himself for not thinking about it, though. He was used to his brain processing multiple problems at once, but his fight with you had taking up 90% of his brain’s processing, and the other 10% was towards his work and children. He supposed that he had neglected Saeran a bit.

 

Saeran was his brother and someone Saeyoung had needed to care for. But if he’s learned one thing from this fight with you it was that he didn’t need to take care of everything (even when he wanted to). This was just another example of his failure.

 

Saeran glared him down, waiting for Saeyoung’s response after you left with the children. The two of them would have privacy now. Saeyoung kind of just wanted to go back to kissing and making up with you like he had been a few minutes ago. Maybe go back a little further to being in bed. He missed the cuddling.

 

“Saeyoung.” Saeran gritted out.

 

Saeyoung forced his thoughts back to the present. Maybe he should consider actually drinking the coffee that’s been sitting in front of him.

 

“What do you want me to say?” He asked his brother. “I’m sorry?”

 

Saeran’s face twisted, angry, before returning a forced neutral territory. There was hurt dancing at the edges of his eyes. Saeyoung could feel that he had damaged something deep within his brother. Pride, perhaps. “No, I don’t want an apology. I want change.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He could do that. He could allow change. He was open to this. This is what he had expected when he came to talk to you. Now it was just with a new player added. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

 

Saeran didn’t appear satisfied at all. If anything he looked more frustrated. “That’s not . . .” He fought with himself, “Saeyoung, dammit, that’s not good enough! This isn’t just about the bills; it’s about how you refuse to see me as an adult!”

 

Mingi and Mina weren’t even teenagers yet and somehow he was getting the “I’m an adult!” talk. How ironic.

 

“It hasn’t been on purpose!” Saeyoung threw a hand into the air. “Saeran, I’ve let you do what you wanted around here. I didn’t want to make you do anything you didn’t want to. The choice was yours!”

 

“That’s what I mean!” He hissed back. “You’re still coddling me even now. Who would let another adult live under their roof without contributing to the household?”

 

“Me!” Saeyoung cried. “And you  _ are _ contributing!”

 

“As a babysitter.” He scoffed.

 

“As someone who helps cooks, cleans, has a job, does literally  _ everything _ the other two adults in this house do-”

 

“Except help with bills.”

 

“-which you can help with if you want!”

 

“I’ve already said this isn’t about the bills.” Saeran repeated.

 

Saeyoung groaned. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. They were going in circles. What was he doing that Saeran wasn’t liking? They had agreed that Saeran could help with the bills. What more did he want?

 

“What else is there?” He asked.

 

Saeran stared at him long and hard. Saeyoung waited, running a tired hand into his hair. He reluctantly actually drank his coffee. It was alright.

 

“You don’t understand.” Saeran finally said quietly, softly outraged. “You’re supposed to be a genius, and you don’t understand.”

 

“Understand  _ what _ , Saeran? I do see you as an adult! I’m looking at you right now and see a grown man!”

 

“You see that child in front of you!” Saeran yelled, startling his brother. Saeyoung hadn’t heard Saeran yell since he was sick. It sent a shiver down his spine. Saeran stood up and slammed his hands on the table, leaning in close to growl, “You look at me and see that weak child still in front of you. The one you need to protect all of the time. Don’t tell me you don’t.”

 

Saeyoung said nothing because Saeran wasn’t completely wrong.

 

“And that’s the problem. I don’t  _ need _ your protection, Saeyoung. I want it to stop.”

 

Saeyoung stayed silent for a long time, gazing at his fuming brother. Saeran . . . was wrong. Saeyoung could feel it. He stared at his twin and really took in the sight of him. His hair was a mess from sleep, but he was so tall now. They were the same height now, unlike when they were children. Saeran had been underfed and weaker, so his body hadn’t grown as much as it should have. Proper health caught him at the right time to catch him up to Saeyoung.

  
Saeran didn’t even get sick as much as he used to. He still got sick more than Saeyoung, but they were typical sickness rather than chronic. Saeyoung let his eyes drift over the to the slightly-exposed tattoo on Saeran’s arm and then follow it up to his shoulders. They were so much wider now. Stronger. His skin was a healthier shade considering he went outside more.

 

His face was matured and no longer gaunt with childhood or adolescent hunger. His jaw was sharper, and his voice was deeper. These were all things that Saeyoung had noticed plenty of before. He had taken note of all of it in the few minutes he had seen Saeran with his arm wrapped around your throat and his thumb on the trigger for the bomb. Saeyoung had had hours to think about it while he should’ve been focusing more on fixing the bomb code. It was all he could think about.

 

He had always seen his brother as an adult.

 

Saeyoung had never said it to Saeran, though. He didn’t think he had to. There had been times he had treated his brother as younger, but that had been towards the beginning of their relationship with each other again. When Saeran had been healing and all three of you had been adjusting to living with each other. Saeyoung didn’t see his brother as a child anymore. The last time he could remember ever comparing Saeran to a child had been when they had been discussing the past, and at that time it couldn’t be helped.

 

Saeyoung had hurt his brother by not discussing this with him. Saeran was seeing a fault where there was none. There was nothing to fix, other than perhaps this mistake that had occurred. Saeyoung could understand Saeran thinking Saeyoung only saw him as a child. He would have to prove him wrong.

 

“Saeran,” Saeyoung began softly. In the time it had taken for him to think, Saeran had lowered himself back into his chair, “you haven’t needed my protection for a long time.”

 

“No, I haven’t.” Saeran agreed.

 

“But you’re my brother, and I’ll always try to protect you.” He held up a hand to stop Saeran from cutting him off, “However, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I’ve been babying. Honestly, I haven’t thought of you like a child in a long time. Seriously.”

 

Saeran looked hesitantly doubtful.

 

“I’m being serious!” Saeyoung huffed a laugh. “Saeran, you’ve grown up so much how could I possibly think of you like a kid? I mean . . . yeah, I still see that child in you . . . but you still see my younger self in me too, right?” Saeran didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. Saeyoung sighed. “We talked about our pasts in the park . . . and that was the day I finally understood what you wanted most out of your life. I can’t believe it never clicked before that day.”

 

When Saeyoung didn’t continue for a long moment, Saeran prompted, “What?”

 

“Your freedom. All you’ve ever wanted was freedom.” Saeyoung spread his arms out. “So that’s what I’m giving you. You can take what you want, Saeran, or you can throw it all away and go find something somewhere else.” He dropped his arms to the table and smiled. “You can be a babysitter to your niece and nephew, or you can go travel. Do whatever you want with your life. I’ll support anything. The only reason we haven’t asked you to pay rent is because we thought you wanted to move out to find your own way. You came into this household with nothing, so we wanted you to be able to leave with everything that you earned. I never needed rent from you.”

 

Saeran’s anger had left him now. Saeyoung still didn’t really like speaking so openly about his feelings. It was difficult. He had never thought he had needed to explain all of this to Saeran, but he supposed that was his fault. Zen said that Saeyoung needed to communicate more, so he would try. 

 

“So, uh,” despite this, he still wasn’t sure what had turned into a speech, “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I babied you. I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

 

Saeran continued to stared at his coffee, clearly thinking. He took his spoon and idly twirled it in the drink before taking a sip. Saeyoung’s stomach growled, but he didn’t go for any food yet. He wondered what his twin was thinking. Saeyoung couldn’t understand the emotions he was picking up. 

 

Finally Saeran stood up and finished drinking his coffee. He didn’t even wince at the heat that was left in it. “Okay.” He said, looking Saeyoung in the eye before he nodded and turned to go rinse out his cup.

 

“Okay?” Saeyoung asked, baffled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Saeyoung stood as well and followed him with his own cup. It wasn’t like he was actually going to drink it. “What, no hug?” He joked.

 

“No.” Saeran left the kitchen then. Saeyoung dumped his coffee with a pout. He heard you call Saeran’s name as he passed by you and the kids, but Saeran only responded by saying, “Stop being like Saeyoung all of the time. You’re both idiots,” before a door closed.

 

Saeyoung took his time to walk out into the living room as well where both of the baby twins were now playing with various toys. Mina was in the jumping swing Saeyoung had made for her. She was bouncing like there was no tomorrow, strengthening those legs. She would be walking in no time. Mingi, by contrast, was army crawling his way after Mandu who had wandered near the children. Mingi was giggling madly as he followed the cat, even attempting to climb up his mother when Mandu jumped onto the couch instead. Saeyoung didn’t understand why the boy didn’t just try to walk.

 

You yourself appeared a little stunned as your gaze turned from the door Saeran no doubt went through -the computer room- and instead to Saeyoung. Saeyoung’s heart rate picked up as his gaze met yours. He still wasn’t used to the warmth that came from having your attention back on him. It had taken him years to even get some semblance of his love for you under control, and the time you two had spent fighting had only ruined that control it seemed. 

 

“Was . . . did you guys resolve everything?” You asked as Saeyoung slid down to sit next to you on the floor. Mingi babbled with delight at the sight of him, giving up on his cat to instead crawl on his dad. It was becoming a favorite past time. Saeran wasn’t joking about him becoming a playground for the kids. Mina shrieked as she jumped, patting her hands against her plastic seat.

 

“I . . . think? I don’t know.” Saeyoung confessed.

 

“It’s been a weird morning.” You decided, leaning against him some. Saeyoung grunted as Mingi kicked him in his stomach in an attempt to climb over his shoulder and onto the couch. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

He looked at you, and you looked at him. “And us?” You asked. “Are we still weird?”

 

“We’ve always been weird.” He joked.

 

“But are we the good weird now?” Your eyes darted to his lips. He swallowed.

 

“Yeah, of course.” He kissed you once and murmured against your mouth, “But I’m still angry about Jumin.”

 

“Sorry.” You kissed him again. “You’ll have to deal with that.”

 

Saeyoung still didn’t like that idea at all. He could tell it was a losing battle, but he was still going to complain about it. And he still hadn’t forgiven Jumin yet either.

 

“Oh, and can you please talk to Yoosung again? I think Hanji is going to murder me the next time she sees me if you continue to ignore him.” You leaned back with a guilty frown. “He doesn’t deserve it.”

 

At this point Saeyoung hadn’t even really been actively avoiding Yoosung. The other man hadn’t tried to talk to him either, clearly thinking that Saeyoung was still angry with him. Which he kind of wasn’t. It wasn’t easy to stay angry at his best friend. He had been too caught up in his own problems to even think about Yoosung, though. Whoops.

 

“I’ll actually message him now.” He told you as you scooped Mingi up to cuddle. The boy shrieked delight and cuddled up against you, pressing his face to your neck. You squeezed him playfully. He was such a momma’s boy, Saeyoung thought. At least he had his daughter . . . who was ignoring him as she attempted to break her bouncer with the height she was attempting.

 

Saeyoung sent out a quick text to Yoosung before going over to the little girl to calm her down. It would be better if she spent her time struggling to walk instead. In the meantime, Saeyoung rather thought that the Mature Coffee Talks had some point to them. It seemed that they really worked. He was relieved. He would have to keep the tactic in mind in the future. Maybe learn to like coffee too.


	28. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this later on when the babies were beginning to talk, but I was honestly struggling with ideas for the next chapter and I really wanted to write something like this. So I just said Fuck It and did it anyway.
> 
> On that note, if anybody has any prompts or ideas for what they would like to see in this story that can happen soon (and it can be a story for anybody. It's memories for the whole family.) Then please let me know. I would love some ideas.

Mingi Choi was a smart boy. Not that he would know it until he was older and could think in such general concepts, but he was a smart boy nonetheless. He had already begun to take note of things that didn’t have a whole lot of meaning for a young toddler such as he. 

 

For example: Mingi had generally grasped how to walk. His body couldn’t quite yet handle it, but he had the gist of it. If he really wanted to and worked hard at it, he was certain that he could start walking even before his sister did. But he didn’t really want to because tummy crawling was much more fun. And he didn’t risk hurting himself by falling. Also Mina was constantly taking up the jumping swing so Mingi almost never got a turn with it.

 

Which was fine. He didn’t feel like walking. He didn’t quite know how he knew it, but he had a feeling once he started walking that he wouldn’t be carried as much. And he really liked being held by his Mommy and his two Daddies.

 

That was another thing to preoccupy Mingi’s developing thought processes. He seemed to have two daddies. He stressed the “seemed” part, though. He may be a baby, but he had noticed a couple of differences between the two tall people who he referred to as Daddy.

 

There was the one that had different colored eyes and didn’t smile much and then there was the one who smiled all of the time and wore weird things that messed with Mingi’s vision when he played with them. That Daddy called them “glasses” although Mingi didn’t really understand it.

 

Mingi more wondered why he had two Daddies. Not that he was worried about having three parents, but rather because he couldn’t really tell which Daddy was which. Most of the time both Daddies weren’t together for very long, so Mingi didn’t think it was a situation like when there was another baby in the mirror he had been looking at. Maybe they were like him and Mina? When he and Mina had been placed in front of the “mirror” he noticed that there looked to be four babies that all looked similar even though he couldn’t seem to touch those babies. He just didn’t really understand it.

 

Mina didn’t seem as concerned about the scenario. She was more interested in flexing her lungs and her muscles. She often brushed off Mingi’s questioning babbles to experiment with what things she had in front of her whether it was a kitty or a toy or even her own toes or hand. So Mingi continued with his own experimentation.

 

He kept trying to look at his two Daddies when they were together, but they weren’t ever close to enough to really allow him to do so. They were both big people and Mingi was not a big person. It was easier to look at them both when he was in his Mommy’s arms, but he usually became distracted whenever he was in Mommy’s arms.

 

Mommy was just so warm and her voice was soothing to him in a way that reached deeper than he would be able to ever really comprehend or remember when he was older. So when he was around Mommy, he tended to lose attention with many things around him unless he was in a particularly bad mood. 

 

This was, of course, a problem for Mingi when he was trying to figure out the mystery of the two Daddies. It would just have to be that he would need to wait until he was in one of his “uncles’” arms.

 

That being said, there really  _ were _ two Daddies now!

 

The person holding him looked exactly like his Daddy did. There was no difference between him and the other Daddy. Even the different colored eyes was gone. Mingi could only stare.

 

“Who’s that?” Mommy asked, smiling as she pointed at the Daddy holding Mingi. Mingi gave her a baffled stare. He wasn’t so sure who this person was anymore!

 

Mina shrieked from Mommy’s arms, giggling as she took in the sight of her two Daddies as well. The noises she made sounded a lot more like the noises that Mommy and the Daddies liked to make. Mingi couldn’t quite replicate them. Mina clapped her hands loudly clearly enjoying the trick. Below them one of the kitties meowed, curious about what all the fuss was. Mingi was temporarily distracted by the furry creature.

 

The Daddy holding Mingi laughed and passed Mingi over to the other Daddy. By the time Mingi was looking at him, that Daddy was also wearing those glasses things. He startled at the sight. How had the Daddies switched places?! Mingi looked back and forth between the two of them with shock. 

 

Mommy also giggled, holding up some device in her hand. Mina wiggled her arms and reached for one of the Daddies. Mingi grabbed a hold of the hair of the Daddy holding him and yanked. The Daddy yelped.

 

“No, don’t do that.” He scolded. Mingi just tugged again. Who was this Daddy? Which Daddy was this? Mingi recognized the voice but couldn’t remember which Daddy it was. He was starting to be bothered by it. Mina whined loudly, straining in Mommy’s arms.

 

“Mina really wants in on the fun.” Mommy commented, entertained. She approached Mingi and the Daddy holding him. Mina immediately snatched the glasses from Daddy’s face.

 

“Mina, no-!” Both Daddies cried, instantly understanding exactly what Mina planned on doing before she chucked the glasses roughly down at the kitty. The Daddies reacted automatically, both attempting to catch the glasses while the kitty streaked off. They ended up hitting their heads together hard and shouted at the pain while Mommy let out a gasp.

 

Mingi startled hard at the noise and the confusion of everything overwhelmed him. The tears welled up in his eyes and finally he had enough. He wanted his Mommy instead. Mina could deal with all of this confusion! He started to cry loudly.

 

Mina cackled with delight as she was passed over to one of the whimpering Daddies. Without the glasses, they were even harder to tell apart. Mingi stretched arms to his Mommy and cried louder, unable to see her well through the force of his tears. He heard her sympathetic coo as he was taken into her arms. He instantly buried his face into her neck as he was bounced and patted on the back to soothe him.

 

“Stop laughing, babe.” One of the Daddies complained as Mommy continued to giggle through her attempts to calm Mingi.

 

“Next time you can get your head bashed by Saeyoung.” The other Daddy grumbled. Mina continued to laugh from somewhere.

 

“That’s already happened to me a number of times.” Mommy said, still clearly enjoying everything too much. “I know just how hard his head is.”

 

“It’s only fair with how often your knees have injured me.” The first Daddy was beginning to sound amused too. Mingi’s cries softened some. “Guess we freaked him out a little. Come on, Mingi, it’s okay! See? Lookie~!” Mingi lifted his head to find his Daddy gazing at him with those glasses on his face again. There was large grin on his face and a spot on his head that was turning the color of his hair. But Mingi could recognize him a lot more.

 

He liked this Daddy. He liked both of his Daddies, but he liked this one a lot because this Daddy was a lot of fun. Mingi could remember seeing this Daddy the most when he would go to sleep. He liked this Daddy a lot.

 

There were still tears on his face and in his eyes, but Mingi reached forward and placed a hand on his Daddy’s cheek. Daddy in return kissed his forehead once loudly and then stood up properly again, proud.

 

“See? There’s my courageous little guy!”

 

“If he starts crying again, it’s because your face scared him.” The other Daddy said.

 

“Hey!” Daddy cried. “You have the same face as me!”

 

“Saeran is always scary.” Mommy teased as her hand rubbed Mingi’s back. Mingi continued to sniffle as he calmed down. 

 

“Shut up.” The other Daddy grumbled. Mina blew a raspberry in agreement.

 

“Come on, then. I think it’s time for their baths and a nap is in order.” 

  
Mingi was a smart boy for his age, but the mystery of the two Daddies was still too much for him to handle. One day he would be able to figure it out, but for now he would allow the mystery to remain. After all, having two Daddies was nice. The world was a confusing place. He would have time to learn more about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to add that it will be harder for me to update. My computer's keys are acting up and making it difficult for me to type. So there will definitely be a slow down in all of my stories.


	29. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the fact that I'm about to deal with Hurricane Irma hitting me, hopefully I'll have time to update.   
> I'm gonna try to also update at least Mystic Messenger within the next day. If any of you notice any typos where I'm missing any w's or s's, please let me know. Those are the buttons that are causing me the worst problems. I think I caught them all, but who knows?

It had become rare that you would be the one home and Saeyoung would be the one at work. Work had picked up for Saeyoung again and so that meant he would be at the toy store more building robots or out talking with financers. It meant that the babies were left with babysitters more often than ever, although one or both of their parents tried to be with them at one time. At this rate, you were almost positive that they would start thinking of Saeran as their father more than Saeyoung. You kept that to yourself, though. You didn’t want to have to worry your husband. You knew it was becoming a Thing for him.

 

Which brought up another point. You and Saeyoung really were communicating more. The two of you had never had problems talking with each other about everything and anything, but now it was easier for Saeyoung to open up to you about things that were weighing on his mind. It was still a work in progress, but you could tell he was really trying his best. You would definitely work hard for his sake too. You two would start discussing family situations together.

 

Saeyoung’s toy store was his own project that previously you hadn’t really gotten involved in with the exception to the minimum. Now you made sure to become more invested into the workings of it so Saeyoung had someone to rely on who wasn’t just Saeran. Especially since Saeran seemed to be going somewhere in his own direction. It was another cause for why Saeyoung was out at the toy store more. There were investors from spy companies contacting him. It made Saeyoung wary and nervous. It was obvious that none of his information or past had gotten out to the spy network, but now he was being contacted by that world again.

 

“It could prove beneficial to you.” Vanderwood -now going by the name of Adam where he was working, but you didn’t feel comfortable calling him that yet- pointed out during one of his very few pop ins to Saeyoung. Saeyoung made a face and grumbled to himself in some foreign language as he held Mandu’s front paws and forced the cat to drum on one of the babies’ small drums. It made tinkling music as it lit up in a rainbow of colors. Mandu struggled some to escape.

 

“You should consider it, Seven. It’s not like they’ll be able to pull one over on you as long as you keep ahead of them.” Vanderwood continued. You frowned hearing that. The whole point of not accepting the help so far was because Saeyoung had been trying his best to distance himself from that lifestyle. Now suddenly he had the opportunity to be like Q for agent 007.

 

The door leading to the garage opened then and Saeran slipped through carrying a couple of bags of shopping with him. He paused when he saw the three of you. His eyes jumped back and forth, surveying the scene, before asking, “Has something happened?”

 

“Hey, I’m only visiting today.” Vanderwood said.

 

“We’re just discussing possible financers.” You added, standing up to go help Saeran. Saeyoung yelped as Mandu let out a noise and slipped away finally. Saeran let you take a couple of the bags and accepted your greeting kiss. Vanderwood choked on his drink as the two of you went to the kitchen to put the few groceries away.

 

“Why do you only seem to show up when something sketchy is happening nearby?” Saeran called back as he put away his ice cream.

 

“Probably because he’s often in the center of it with your brother?” You murmured to him.

 

“Exactly.” Saeran responded just as lowly.

 

“Do they honestly think I can’t hear them? I’m right here.” Vanderwood grumbled.

 

“Ah-ah, what was that? It sounded like the walls were creaking! GAH! IT’S A GHOST!!” Saeyoung cried, shoving the toy drum away from himself.

 

“God, you’re still such a freak. Didn’t becoming a father make you any more mature?”

 

“I don’t know the meaning of maturity!” Saeyoung shifted himself to his feet, stretching. You bit your lip to stop your giggles, leaning a bit against Saeran in amusement before the two of you rejoined the other men in the house.

 

“Vanderwood has a point,” you told your husband, “but I think your original decision is the best decision. We agreed we wouldn’t be part of that life anymore, remember?”

 

“Exactly! See, wifey’s rules.” Saeyoung agreed. His demeanor lightened some at your agreement.

 

“Well actually, they’re Saeran’s rules originally.” You corrected.

 

“Only because he threatened physical harm.”

 

“That only makes my point more valid.” Saeran shot you two a small smile, pleased.

 

You were still working often, though a bit less than before. After things had finally been resolved with Saeyoung, the entire RFA seemed to heave a small sigh of relief. You hadn’t realized just how much your marital problems had been affecting everyone until then. It made you guilty. Maybe you were involving them too much in affairs that weren’t their problem? But then again, they could be fairly nosy too. Next time you would be more conscious of what you were doing and try not to have it affect them so much.

 

Jumin, like you had suspected, agreed to let you work from home a bit more often. He reasoned with his father that it should be allowed considering you were still a young mother. So that gave you a couple of months during which time you could stay home more as long as you completed your work. To balance out this newfound freedom, you were given more work from both Jumin and the International RFA side. Jumin, although still the leader of the RFA, had all but handed over full control to managing every person’s questions from the RFA. On top of that, it was almost time for your own annual RFA party. You would have to work together closely with Jaehee to get it done.

 

It was exhausting to say the least now that you had to balance all that work with taking care of the children and still find time to spend quality time with your husband. You still hadn’t filled up on his presence yet and craved to just spend an entire day with him alone. No kids, no work, nothing. You supposed you should have expected to give that up for a while once the babies were born. You should have thought of it more.

 

You sighed and dropped your face into your hands, rubbing at your eyes. Everything felt a little blurry. Maybe you would need to start wearing glasses at home too. If you wore contacts you felt like you would just rub them out. Your back was aching a little. Only the rock music you were playing lowly as background music could be heard over your sigh. For a moment, your senses went on high-alert wondering why you couldn’t hear your children, but then remembered they were with Zen until tomorrow night since the man had offered. You relaxed again.

 

You pressed the heels of your hands into your eyes. What did you need to do next? You wanted to cook breakfast in the morning for the family, but first you needed to get to sleep. You also had to go into the office tomorrow, so you needed to wake up even earlier. It already was -you squinted at the clock on the computer- two in the morning. Ugh, it was hard dealing with people in different timezones. You needed to get some sleep if you were going to make it tomorrow. At least Mingi and Mina would be taken care of. You already knew you wouldn’t get to spend any time with Saeyoung tomorrow except at breakfast. It was something to look forward to.

 

You said good night to the International RFA members you were chatting with and exited the computer room with a large yawn. In the bedroom you found Saeyoung and Saeran asleep on opposite sides of the bed. There was plenty of room for you to crawl into the sheets between them, so you did. One good thing about working home alone was that you didn’t have to worry about getting dressed and so you were already wearing your pajamas. You could shower in the morning before you left, maybe. You didn’t need to wash your hair anyway.

 

You weren’t surprised when Saeyoung stirred from his sleep as you tried carefully to get into the bed. He would never grow out of being a light sleeper, would he, you wondered. He stretched his arm out and offered his chest to you, which you eagerly took him up on as you pressed your face into his neck and sighed. Your eyes were stinging as they watered some.

 

“I feel like you, Saeyoung.” You muttered, nuzzling further into his warmth.

 

“Ah~ Overworking yourself isn’t fun.” Saeyoung responded, pressing a kiss to your hair. You were tempted to lift your head and kiss him properly, but you were too tired to leave your comfortable spot. Any shifting that needed to be done you let Saeyoung take care of for you. “You need a day off.”

 

“I wish I could. Wish I could go out on a date or something.” You could feel your tongue and lips stumbling with your own exhaustion. Sleep was pulling at you rapidly. Behind you Saeran rolled over and you felt him scoot closer. A blanket was thrown over your body.

 

Saeran said something to his brother in another language. You weren’t conscious enough to even try to figure out what language they were speaking. Saeyoung hummed before responding in the same language. You huffed a laugh at the feeling of his hum vibrating across your skin. The scent of his body wash and shampoo wrapped around your senses and dragged you deeper into your rest. You couldn’t bother to pay the brothers any more mind while they talked to each other.

 

“Did she fall asleep?” Saeran asked quietly. You felt your hair tucked gently behind your ear.

 

“Not yet.” Saeyoung responded. “She’s almost there though. I doubt she’ll remember this in the morning.”

 

“You’re really going to go through with your plan?”

 

Saeyoung huffed a laugh, the devious smile in his voice obvious. “Of course~! Besides, it can be my little revenge~”

 

“It won’t end well.”

 

“I don’t really care. You’ll take care of the other half?”

 

“Give me her phone.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“You don’t know? Oh.” The bed shifted, disturbing your doze some. You hummed softly, adjusting yourself as the mattress dipped and moved under someone moving on the bed. Finally, the body at your back had returned. You heard a familiar tune beeping from nearby before it stopped. You rolled your head and attempted to open your eyes recognizing that sound as something you needed to pay attention to, but a hand covered your eyes.

 

“Pay the alien noises no mind~!” Saeyoung said into your ear, kissing your cheek. “Fall back under sleep’s spell~!”

 

“Now isn’t the time for you to be awake yet.” Saeran added, gently tilting your head back to its previous position. The hand covering your eyes brushed over your forehead and pushed your hair back. Your eyes were already gratefully closed again. “Don’t worry about anything.”

 

“Saeran, hand me the phone. I want to see what all she’s scheduled to do tomorrow.”

 

“Where am I supposed to take her?”

 

“Wherever you want. As long as she has fun.”

 

“That doesn’t narrow it down.”

 

You attempted to think past the fog in your mind. The two of them were planning something, weren’t they? You should be concerned. Numbers and conversations from throughout the day blurred in your mind and stole away your concentration. You could already imagine how tomorrow would go. So many meetings. Jumin would probably request something ridiculous again. You needed to make sure to read the emails from the International RFA members. And you needed to figure out who you would be inviting to your own party. Jaehee would know the best places for where to host such a party.

 

You had fallen asleep without even realizing it with your thoughts drifting into abstract dreams that meant nothing to you in the morning. Saeyoung would be right in saying you wouldn’t remember a thing they said the next day. Especially when you woke up naturally and not to an alarm like you had expected.

 

But that would be something you would deal with in the morning. For the time being you were warm and surrounded by beloved voices. You wouldn’t be thinking much more for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the boys once again are scheming something...


	30. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to actually have the date in this one, but somehow it was already getting too long. So I've separated it.

Saeran had never been this nervous before to be around you. In the past he had been uncomfortable and even disliked to be around you, but he had never been nervous. That would imply that he had been scared of you, but you had always been too pure and innocent for him to be scared of you. And he wasn’t exactly scared now . . . but butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. It didn’t help that he already knew that Saeyoung was going to leave him to deal with your upset when you finally woke up. 

 

Saeran smoothed his hair in the mirror, anxious to tame some of the curls so that he would look nice for later. He probably still had plenty of hours to get ready, but he couldn’t help starting so early. Besides, Saeyoung was next to him also getting ready as he brushed his shoulder-length hair to prepare to put it into a professional short ponytail. He was already beginning to look like you with his makeup in place. His hands moved expertly to tie off his hair. Despite looking like his wife, his grin was all him as he shot an amused smile at Saeran’s fidgeting.

 

“You don’t need to be so worried.” 

 

“She’s going to take out her anger on me instead of you.” Saeran shot back.

 

Saeyoung scoffed and leaned forward in the mirror to adjust his lipstick. It was uncanny how good his makeup skills were. Saeran wondered if it was from his tendency to crossdress or if it was because of his old field of work. Most likely a mixture of the two. The crossdressing was definitely what had kept the skills up to par, though. 

 

“I know you’re more worried about the date. Seriously you don’t have to worry.”

 

“. . . I’ve never been on a date before.” Saeran muttered, looking away and down to the side. Saeyoung paused in his lipstick application and watched his brother, leaning directly onto the bathroom countertop now. 

 

“As long as you two have a good time, then the date was successful.” He mentored his anxious twin. “You have somewhere in mind, right?”

 

Saeran did have an idea of where he wanted to go. It was a secret even from Saeyoung because Saeran had decided to do something on his own for once. He had been working on it for the past couple of months when he could, on and off between work and helping to take care of his niece and nephew while his family had been fighting with each other. Recently he’d had more time to work on his project. He wanted to show you what he had achieved. He hoped that you would like it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where are you headed?” It was extremely uncomfortable having Saeyoung look like you. It sent his brain all kinds of mixed messages. The contouring on his face was perfect. He even had that small mole on your neck in the right place. It was such an innocuous detail. He really was a professional. Saeran was tempted to learn the skill as well, although he didn’t know what he would ever use it for. 

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Shush. You don’t want to wake her too early.” Both brothers opened the bathroom door and peeked out of it to see you still fast asleep on the bed. You were coiled tightly in a nest of blankets and pillows, your hair an absolute mess as you drooled onto the pillow you were hugging. Saeran was sure you wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. As far as he knew, you hadn’t moved from that position since Saeyoung had slipped out of your hold over an hour ago. 

 

“She’ll be fine.” Saeyoung’s face was ridiculously soft as he gazed at his slumbering wife. Saeran felt his own cheeks warm a bit as he turned his eyes from his brother back to you. It really was an endearing sight, although it wasn’t the most pleasant he had ever seen you. He was half-tempted to give into the idea of just spending the day with you inside so that you could rest up, but your only scenery for the past week and a half had been C&R International’s building, Jumin’s penthouse, and home. You needed a change of pace.

 

Saeyoung’s phone beeped in his pocket, alerting him to the fact that he needed to get going or he would be late to work. Saeran didn’t pity the roles the two had given themselves. Saeran may be nervous, but Saeyoung would definitely have the harder task. He wondered how long it would take for people to realize that he wasn’t you.

 

Saeyoung brushed off some cat hair from his pencil skirt and then stepped away from Saeran and cleared his throat before holding his arms out. “What do you think?” He asked, his voice now changed so that it was much closer to how you sounded. He had been working on his impression of you, although he couldn’t quite get his voice to match the exact tone you used. However Saeran already knew his brother could match your speech pattern and personality.

 

“Passable.” He sad. “You should play up being tired, though. It will help to explain how your voice is slightly deeper. Could be exhaustion.”

 

“Good point.” Saeyoung turned and quickly grabbed his makeup before gently applying a darker color under his eyes. It was subtle, but added the appearance of lack of sleep to his now-feminine face. Impressive. 

 

He grabbed his purse and adjusted his stance so that he could change even his walking pattern to match yours. His expression shifted as he fell into his role and he shot Saeran a small smile that unintentionally made Saeran’s heart skip a beat. Saeran immediately glared in annoyance. His brother’s acting really shouldn’t be that good.

 

“I’ll see you later. Take care of her, alright? She needs to be nice and happy so I don’t get in trouble!”

 

“We’ll see how long you last.” Saeran responded blandly. It would be interesting for Saeyoung to try something that wasn’t computer work or running a toy shop. He didn’t work well with others and he didn’t take commands well, but now he was going to be dealing with Jumin and his no-doubt outrageous requests. On top of that, he needed to be ready for any and everything that you had been dealing with over the past couple of months including meeting scheduling, presentations, and the like. Saeyoung had been up for quite a while going through all of your stuff to try to catch up on it. It probably still wasn’t enough. Saeran wasn’t expecting Saeyoung to last the day.

 

“Seriously though, have fun. I gotta go.” Saeran followed his brother out of the bathroom and bedroom and gave a short wave goodbye as the twins separated to go their own ways -Saeyoung to the garage and Saeran to the kitchen. Saeran set to work making you a nice hearty breakfast so you could be full and content when you woke up. 

 

He already was preparing to be scolded. This time he couldn’t fully push the blame onto Saeyoung because Saeran had been all for helping his brother out. You really had been overworking yourself. Your temper was still shorter than usual, but your body was becoming fit from all of the exercise you were doing to stave off the frustration. However, that only made you all the more exhausted after you were done. It was a harsh cycle, and Saeran cared too much for you to let you wear yourself down so much.

 

So today he would take you on a gentle date. Hopefully you would love it. Saeran had been wanting to share it with you for a long time. He wanted there to be something that was a secret only between the two of you. He was happy that Saeyoung was sharing you with him, but Saeran was also a possessive person. He wanted some part of you that Saeyoung didn’t have, and he wanted to make this moment his. And maybe future moments. 

 

He cooked a Western meal because he preferred those types of breakfasts. He loaded up two plates with homemade hashbrowns, eggs, sausage, and bacon. He made a number of slices of toast and put them on a separate plate before placing them all on the table. He hesitated, hovering between the idea of wanting to do more but wondering if it would be too much. He wished that he had a flower he could put in a vase. Maybe he could play some soft music? Something relaxing. He headed for the speakers to pick out something.

 

You woke up not much longer afterwards, although still late enough that the food had gone a bit cold. You were in a rush as you dashed out of the bedroom and slammed straight into Saeran, yelping as you two collided and fell down. 

 

“Oh god! Oh god, fuck fuck I’m so late! Saeyou-no, Saeran!! Where’s my phone?! I thought I left it by the bed! I need it!” You cried, scrambling to your feet and spinning in a circle trying to see if you could spot your phone. Saeran leveraged himself up and grabbed your wrist before you could dash off again. So much for a gentle awakening.

 

“It’s okay.” He told you. “No need to panic. You’re not late.”

 

“Wha-what?” You asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“You’re not late, I promise. Saeyoung has taken care of it.”

 

Your brows furrowed before your entire body deflated with horror. “Oh no. No no no, what did he  _ do _ ?”

 

Saeran slid his hand from your wrist to grip your hand and keep you upright. “He’s doing your job for you today. You don’t need to worry. Today will just be you and me.”

 

“But what is he doing?” You asked again.

 

Saeran decided it would be better not to tell you. You would find out soon enough anyway. Although the only way anybody would be able to contact you today would be through Saeran considering Saeyoung had your phone. He decided to change the subject.

 

“I’ve made breakfast. I’m sorry that it may be a little cold, but I thought you would prefer to have sleep. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up so that we could eat together.” He gave a gentle tug and had you follow him to the kitchen where the food was still waiting. It still smelled delicious, and he heard your stomach growl loudly against the backdrop of the music. Had you eaten last night?

 

“Saeran-” You began, clearly about to call him out on dodging your question, but paused at the sight of the food. You were frozen for a couple of long moments, processing everything from the food to the music to difference in the atmosphere, before you continued slowly, “Is . . . there something special . . . about today?”

 

Saeran smiled and motioned to the food. He waited for you to sit before he offered to make some tea. “Not especially.” He admitted. “Saeyoung and I have decided to embark on different . . . pleasures today.” He began to brew the water for the tea and encouraged you to start eating in the meantime. “He’s indulging in a form of revenge while I . . . I wanted to, ah, take you on a date.”

 

Now you really were surprised. You paused with a piece of toast in your mouth. Whatever upset you had with Saeyoung had briefly disappeared from your expression. “Really?”

 

“Yes. There’s somewhere I want to take you.”

 

You smiled then, and Saeran’s heart really did kick into a trot. If he had been nervous before, it was even stronger now. Only now he was also feeling excited that you were interested. “Okay! What should I wear?”

 

“Something light and comfortable.” Saeran’s eyes darted to the heating water. It was almost to boiling. He pulled out your favorite tea bags.

 

You laughed a bit. “I mean, what would you like me to wear? Any preference?”

 

Saeran had seen you in a number of outfits he had liked. You had never asked his opinion on such a thing before. Usually you were busy showing off to Saeyoung. It felt like your relationship with him had increased a bit past where it had been. He was excited to spend a nice day out with you.

 

“Ah . . . I like the light purple dress. The one with the white skirt and sunhat.” He confessed.

 

“Then I’ll go get ready after we’re done eating. Are we on a time schedule?”

 

“No, not especially.”

 

“Great! Then please come eat. The food is already getting cold.”

 

“Hold on; I’ll get your tea.” He brought the tea over to you. It had to seep a bit longer, but you already knew that. You thanked him for the cup and the milk he had brought as well. He sat himself down and gladly began to eat his own food. He had worked up an appetite while cooking. 

 

“Is it a surprise where we’re going?” You asked after you had prepped your tea and had taken a sip. You sighed with pleasure as you took another bite of your hashbrowns.

 

“Yes. I think you’ll enjoy it. I . . . I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

 

You smiled at him again, eyes softening. “I can’t wait to see what you have planned. But in the meantime, can you tell me exactly what Saeyoung is up to and should I be angry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We check in on what Saeyoung is up to!


	31. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit fun to write.

Saeyoung had known due to both Jaehee and Yoosung just how exhausting and ridiculous working for Jumin could be, but it wasn’t until he was actually working for the older man did he realize just how _exhausting_ and _ridiculous_ working for Jumin Han could be. Within the first three hours of running around, answering phone calls, setting meetings, and reminding Jumin about his upcoming meetings with various people, Saeyoung felt like he wanted to take off his high heels and chuck them at the nearest person.

 

He didn’t understand how so many incompetent people could work for Jumin. Or how many incompetent people you worked with daily. Or maybe Saeyoung was just that tired and irritable that absolutely everyone who wasn’t keeping pace with him would piss him off. The latter was the most likely scenario because, Lord help him, Saeyoung had forgotten just how badly he was at working with other people. Vanderwood was right -Saeyoung was _not_ a team player. He could lead people just fine, but that was on missions. He couldn’t deal with this crap.

 

_Go make copies of this._

 

_Help! My computer is getting fried!_

 

_Do you think Mr. Han would prefer tuna or catnip as a flavoring for the new cat treats product?_

 

Saeyoung was about ready to rip the hair out of his wig. And then proceed to rip his actual hair out of his head. And maybe stab his own eardrums while he was at it so he wouldn’t have to hear one more stupid comment from these rich business owners that Jumin met with constantly.

 

Luckily, he had some relative downtime right then. He sat across from Yoosung at a round table that was nearby Jumin’s office. The two of them were sharing it for the time being, allowing Yoosung’s replacement intern to deal with a majority of the issues facing the office that day so that Saeyoung and Yoosung could have a break. Saeyoung hadn’t even been sure he would get a break today, and he still doubted he would get one. He was working through whatever food he was eating.

 

“Are you okay?” Yoosung asked, catching Saeyoung’s attention from his increasingly-frustrated thoughts. “You seem...angry today.”

 

Saeyoung struggled to pull back on the persona of his wife. It was so _hard_ to be tolerable and angelic like you always were. No wonder you were always so exhausted and grumpy when you came home. Saeyoung would prefer running on a treadmill to dealing with anybody else for a moment longer. At least it was just Yoosung.

 

“Oh...yeah.” He sighed. “Everything is just getting to me today. I’m tired, haha!”

 

“I know. There have been a lot of computer issues today.” Yoosung smiled sympathetically. “I’m glad to have a break.”

 

This was not a break. This was more work with the risk of getting food on the papers.

 

Saeyoung resisted the urge to say that. Instead he brushed some of his fringe out of his face and forced a smile back on. “Yeah, me too. I haven’t pitied Jaehee more than I do right now.”

 

“I know! Poor Jaehee! She had to do all of this by herself!” Yoosung whined, running a hand over his face. “How about I change the subject? What to say…? Oh! Hanji wanted me to tell you thank you. And also to ask why you hadn’t responded to her yet. Although I already told her you’ve been too busy, but you know how Hanji is, haha!”

 

Saeyoung recalled briefly seeing a number of messages come in from Hanji. It had been a bombardment of messages from her. He didn’t realize that the woman messaged you so much throughout the day. He wondered if it was urgent.

 

“Is something wrong with her? I’m sorry I haven’t been able to look. I’ve been busy with the BIC company and the RFA emails.” He said.

 

“Oh, no it’s not. You know how she just gets antsy if she isn’t responded to immediately.” His cheeks turned a bit pink, which surprised Saeyoung. Why was his friend blushing. “She probably, um, wants to tell you about...her new hobby.” His voice trailed off over the course of the sentence until the last bit was said in an almost-whisper.

 

“Hobby?”

 

He groaned, covering his face. “She’s taken up sewing! She’s been altering all of the maid costumes and making her own now. Which helps save money but…! God, the _stuff_ she’s making me wear…!”

 

What.

 

What?

 

What??

 

_Maid costumes?!_

 

_YOOSUNG WEARING MAID COSTUMES?!_

 

You had been hiding _delicious dirt_ on Yoosung and you hadn’t even told Saeyoung? How did he not know about this? Since when had this been happening? He couldn’t believe it. His little baby Yoosung was all grown up and crossdressing! How could you not tell him this?? This was, by far, the Best Fucking Thing Saeyoung had heard all day. This in and of itself had made the entire affair worth it.

 

Infiltration complete with Unexpected and Wholly _Delightful_ results!

 

It was a testament to Saeyoung’s acting that he managed to stop himself from losing his composure and mind with this world-altering information. He grinned in that teasing way he loved to see on your face, leaning forward on his elbow, “It can’t be that bad~”

 

“It is!” Yoosung protested. “I didn’t think she could somehow get worse with her ideas, but she has!” He hit the table with his fist, hunching over and practically crying. Saeyoung found it hilarious. “I’ll never forgive Saeyoung for it!”

 

“Aww~ It just means you love Hanji~” Saeyoung teased. “There’s nothing like cosplaying together to bring a couple closer together~ Besides, I thought you were happy you were talking to Saeyoung again.”

 

Yoosung pouted at his paperwork, stapling it with a finality to it. “Just because I’m happy he’s forgiven me after all this time doesn’t mean I’ll forgive him for making Hanji discover that weird kink.”

 

**_IT WAS A KINK!!_ **

 

Saeyoung would have to use this newfound blackmail _very_ carefully.

 

He bit his lip before quickly releasing it before he ruined his lipstick. “What could she possibly be making you wear that’s worse than before?”

 

“She’s adding all kinds of frills and keeps making the skirt shorter!” Yoosung cried.

 

Saeyoung opened his mouth to ask for much more details -maybe he needed to talk with Hanji a lot more- but there was a knock on the door and soon someone was entering asking for answers to their questions. Saeyoung’s entertainment with his new information was soon enough washed away in the tide of the workflow as he was thrown back into the fray.

 

He wondered how you and Saeran were doing. It was the first time his brother was going on a date, after all, and it was enough to warrant Saeyoung’s worried thoughts. To be honest, he hadn’t really thought through the implications of what he had asked Saeran to do. When had the relationship between the three of you changed so much? Saeyoung could’ve sworn that Saeran had been in it only for the cuddles (the very very nice and warm cuddles), but things had...changed. Not a whole lot, but they clearly had.

 

Saeyoung didn’t mind it. Not really, anyway. He still didn’t particularly like sharing you with anybody, not even his brother, but his boundaries had expanded a bit. He supposed that by this point you and Saeran were in a romantic relationship of sorts, but Saeran had limits to even his own tolerance of romance.

 

Then again, dates didn’t have to be romantic. Saeran hadn’t told Saeyoung where he had taken you, but honestly picturing Saeran taking you to a restaurant with a candlelit dinner and music playing...it could crack Saeyoung up. His brother would be unbelievably uncomfortable. But a less romantic date? He could see that. Saeran loved you as well, after all.

 

Saeyoung felt his cheek twitch a bit at that and sighed. Okay, maybe he was a tiny bit jealous. He wanted to go out on a date with you too. He hadn’t had any time alone with you since before your big fight. He was admittedly feeling a bit neglected. It wasn’t fair that Saeran got to go on a date with you first when Saeyoung had been itching for alone time with you for longer. Was this plan really worth it?

 

The image of Yoosung in a frilly maid’s dress popped into his head and a grin spread across Saeyoung’s face.

 

Okay, yeah, that was pretty worth it.

 

Your name was called and Saeyoung looked up quickly. Jumin was watching him, so Saeyoung smiled. “Yes?”

 

“Are you feeling well? You are usually more attentive than this.”

 

Saeyoung tried to ignore the stab of irritation at that. “I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired. I stayed up late corresponding with the the International RFA.”

 

“Ah, I see. I am glad you are keeping up with it. I would have thought Saeyoung would be distracting you.”

 

“Distracting me?”

 

“Yes, considering you have been spending more time with me than him.” _That_ was definitely getting under Saeyoung’s skin. How was it that Jumin had picked up on something like that? What the hell was he implying? Saeyoung hadn’t even voiced that part of his worries out loud.

 

He smiled a bit more tensely now. “What are you talking about? It’s not like anything is going on between us, right?”

 

Jumin looked Saeyoung up and down briefly before turning back to the papers on his desk. He hummed once.

 

What the hell?

 

What was that.

 

What was that?!

 

You wouldn’t cheat on him. Saeyoung wasn’t stupid. He may not like how often you were with Jumin, but you definitely weren’t cheating on him. Even if Jumin may have feelings for you -and Saeyoung was _almost certain_ that Jumin had feelings for you. How could he not?- it wasn’t like you would do anything with him. You didn’t even seem to be aware of the situation. You loved Saeyoung too much.

  
But what the hell was that? Now Saeyoung couldn’t help it as his insecurities popped up.

 

It took everything that Saeyoung had to not break character and demand what Jumin meant right there. Was his wife being flirted with everyday at work? How were you not aware of it if so? You were pretty quick to pick up on when you were being flirted with on other occasions.

 

“Here, I need these documents signed too.” He told Jumin through clenched teeth and placed the documents on Jumin’s desk.

 

“Thank you. How are you and Saeyoung doing now that your argument is over, by the way?” Jumin asked, not looking up from the papers he was reading over.

 

Jumin hadn’t yet asked you this question? “Great! It’s going great! We’ve been communicating a lot more.”

 

Jumin hummed again.

 

Saeyoung just couldn’t read the man.

 

The conversation had ended there, though. Every other correspondence he had with Jumin had been about work, so Saeyoung had been forced to get back to it all. He was exhausted and felt like his skin was too small for his body. On top of that, now he was paranoid. He never wanted to enter C&R International ever again if he could help it. Working on preparing for the upcoming RFA party would be easier than working for Jumin. Saeyoung didn’t know how anybody could maintain their sanity in an office environment.

 

That just settled it, then. Saeyoung was not meant to work in an office. Hell, he wasn’t able to work in a subordinate position anymore. Maybe your idea of starting a toy shop really had been the best course of action. The thought of Saeyoung getting a normal job was laughable. He would probably drive himself crazy after a few months. He would be job-hopping, and that wouldn’t be healthy for him or his family.

 

He missed his house. He missed his computers. He missed his wife. He wanted to go for a long drive in his cars. He wanted his cats. He needed cat therapy. He wanted to play with the babies again. Anything, as long as it wasn’t more paperwork.

 

Saeyoung made it back home as the sun was setting. He didn’t even bother to really undress but just kicked off his heels, dropped his jacket, and collapsed face-first onto the sofa. He groaned with relief at finally being off his feet and surrounded by the comforting scent of his home. He wasn’t sure that he would ever be able to get back up again. He would have to be carried to bed. God, that bed sounded so good…

 

He didn’t think he had ever experienced so many emotions in one day in his entire life. Emotionally he was exhausted to the point that he could take pleasure in his new information about Yoosung. Or be angry at Jumin and his stupid underlings. Or be paranoid and anxious about you. Or jealous of Saeran. He couldn’t feel much at all except how much he craved for affection. He needed someone to cuddle.

 

Just then he felt a cat -no doubt Mandu with his tendency to always climb on Saeyoung when he was laying down in the living room- hop onto his back and curl up. Saeyoung reached up and pulled his wig off and dropped it to the floor before also pulling off the hair net. Mandu meowed curiously and sniffed at Saeyoung’s hair.

 

“Manduuuu,” Saeyoung whined, “I want cuddles~”

 

Mandu rubbed his head against Saeyoung’s hair. It was enough motivation for Saeyoung to roll over. Mandu almost jumped and ran off at his perch being moved, but Saeyoung scooped him up into a hug. He nuzzled into the warm fur of his struggling cat and gave the creature skritches behind his ears. After a few moments, Mandu somewhat-reluctantly settled down and began to purr.

 

“Oh Mandu, you’re the only one who understands me!” Saeyoung bemoaned. “My brother is dating my wife, my best bro Yoosung wears maid dresses and didn’t even tell me, and Jumin keeps perving on my beautiful wife! At least you still love me!”

 

Mandu gave Saeyoung a doleful stare.

 

“No, you’re right. I’m being too pitiful. And I’m not alone! You and me? We’re two busy guys who work hard at what we do. Me with my family and you with your…” Saeyoung paused, “uh, licking yourself. Yeah!”

 

Mandu let out a whiny meow and wiggled again. Saeyoung just shifted him and hugged him closer. From the corner of his eye he spotted Hunni wandering out from Saeran’s bedroom. She stopped across the room and sat down to watch them both.

 

“Oh great, now mom is disapproving.” Saeyoung continued. “Mommy cat always ruins the fun. Hunni, just let me and Mandu live our lives!” He called. Hunni flicked her tail once. Saeyoung gasped at her outburst, offended.

 

The garage door opening cut through the silence that Saeyoung had been attempting to ignore, catching all three of their attentions. Mandu escaped from Saeyoung’s hold, making the man yelp as a claw scratched him, and both Mandu and Hunni ran over to the door leading the garage to wait. Saeyoung would probably join them if he could actually manage to get up.

 

Your muffled voice was like a balm to Saeyoung’s weary soul. You opened the door to the house with your one arm around a bouquet of flowers and the other carrying your purse. Saeran followed behind with two handfuls of baby carriers with awake tomato trolls. Saeyoung gave a tired smile. His family was home.

 

“Hi honey!” You called, spotting him. Saeran slipped past you with two cats curling around and between his legs as he walked over to place the children on the ground. Mina shrieked with delight at the sight of the cats.

 

“Hey. How was the date?” He asked.

 

“It was lovely.” You shot Saeran a soft smile that the man turned shy eyes from. Saeyoung could already tell the day out had done wonders to your relationship. What had you two talked about? Where did Saeran take you? His jealousy was building again.

 

“Looks like you had a great time.” He agreed. You went into the kitchen where he could tell you were getting a vase ready for the flowers. Saeran slid down to the floor next to the baby carriers and sighed.

 

“How was work?” He asked a bit slyly. Saeyoung knew what he was really asking.

 

“I wasn’t found out.” Saeyoung bragged.

 

Saeran gave him a doubtful look. “You’re not _that_ good.”

 

“Well nobody noticed!”

 

“Saeyoung,” you said as you reentered the living room, “we’re gonna have to have a talk about that, by the way.”

 

Saeyoung whined. “Babe, I’m so _tired_ though. And I’ve missed you too muuuuuch. Can’t we just cuddle? I’ve had such a long day while you were busy making kissy faces at Saeran!” Saeran gave Saeyoung an unimpressed look. Saeyoung wondered if his twin was picking up on Saeyoung’s muffled emotions. Maybe he was.

 

“O-” You began, but were cut off by your phone ringing. Saeyoung groaned, unwilling to even so much as reach into his jacket pocket to retrieve the phone. You made your way over instead and pulled the phone out, glancing at the caller briefly before answering, “Hello Jumin.”

 

Saeyoung made a face at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, really?” You asked as you came to sit down next to Saeyoung. Saeyoung made grabby hands at you, encouraging you to lay down with him. You accepted the begging and snuggled up to him. Already he felt significantly better surrounded by your perfume and voice and warmth. _This_ was what he needed. Now if only you would get off the phone. “Yes, I am feeling _much_ better.” You laughed.

 

There was a pause. Saeyoung could only just make out Jumin’s deep voice but not the words. He watched your face instead as a delighted grin spread across your lips. His chest felt a little tighter at the sight. “Yes, Saeyoung is here. Hang on, I’ll put it on speaker.”

 

“Huh? He wants to talk to me?” Saeyoung asked as you proceeded to put the phone on speaker. “Meow?”

 

“I’m impressed.” Jumin began, “I did not say anything considering I was curious as to why you were doing what you had done, but you did a lot better than I had ever expected.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Your wife is right; you really do excel at whatever you try if you actually try. It was interesting watching your work today, Saeyoung. It was entertaining.”

 

Saeyoung froze, horrified. He had been caught? “Gah!! When did you figure me out?!” He cried.

 

“That doesn’t matter now.” Jumin dismissed him and called your name instead to address you, “I hope you had a good day off. Tomorrow just focus on the RFA because I need preparations finished and ready for guest invitations. I expect a report tomorrow afternoon on your updates.”

 

“Yes sir.” You said.

 

“Good. Then I will take my leave.”

 

“Wait, answer my question!” Saeyoung cried.

 

“Oh. I did have one more thing to say. Saeyoung, you were right about what you had said in my office. I just thought I could get my own revenge.” Saeyoung gaped at the phone while you shot Saeyoung a confused look. “Tell the children hello for me as well. Have a good evening.” And with that, Jumin hung up.

 

Saeyoung grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it before screaming. He fucking hated Jumin Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn do I love writing Saeyoung vs. Jumin stuff. All I can think of is the hilarity that occurred in Jaehee's route with the car. Which, by the way, is canon in this story as well. 
> 
> Jumin is a cold motherfucker.


	32. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MM Another Story has been a blessing to me. Whether you like it or not, the sheer amount of characterization and information we got from it blows my freaking mind. So that being said, I'm trying to incorporate "Ray" Saeran into my story. Some of you already noticed this. I'm glad I'm so far into my story that I can do this without it seeming like a whole new character. Because "Ray" acts VERY different from the Unknown we all know from Seven's route. Which is fantastic because we got to see a bit of how Ray (who is very clearly the sweet boy Saeran that Saeyoung remembers from his memories, if just a bit more twisted due to circumstances and the fucking drugs in his system) degraded into the frankly insane Unknown.
> 
> For my Saeran it's like he's moving backwards. He's going from Unknown to Ray to Saeran. He's becoming better. He's Mai boi lmao.
> 
> That being said, I've only played the story through once so far, so some details may not be perfect.
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will probably be updating this a bit faster because I have plans for at least two more chapters already in mind. Keep a look out!

Saeran could feel his nerves crackling and the hearty breakfast he’d had flipping in his stomach as he led you blindfolded to where he wanted to bring you. You had been patient with him thus far and hadn’t asked too many questions on the car ride over. Saeran had many words that had built and crowded themselves across his tongue and down his throat, but he had held them all back behind his teeth and lips. He would not let himself ramble like his brother to you although he had plans aplenty for what he wanted to discuss with you. He didn’t understand where the courage had come from, but the timing seemed all-too perfect. He was just...anxious. First things first, though.

 

“We’re here.” He said. “Sorry it took so long. It’s a little out of the way. You can take off your blindfold.”

 

“I can’t even hear any cars nearby.” You noted as you removed your blindfold. You blinked a number of times and squinted against the sunlight. Saeran shifted in anticipation. When your eyes adjusted, you let out an awed noise. “A garden! I didn’t know there was a garden anywhere near us!”

 

Saeran would define the area as more of a park than a garden, but that was because his idea of a garden was more Western. This garden was clearly much more traditional compared to the one he had taken care of in the past. Flowers were still blooming on a few of the low trees and vines that surrounded a large reflective pond. There was stone-lined dirt path that led to the singular jeong that covered a rest and contemplation area where the lilypads gathered the most. There weren’t as many flowering trees as there would be in the spring, but the fresh scent in the air filled Saeran’s lungs and calmed him. There was more concrete walkways when they would get closer to the pond that was still a good ways down from them. A single arch covered a small portion of the dirt walkway that was covered with blooming vines. A gentle breeze, warmed by the air around them, brushed against Saeran’s skin.

 

“...Do you like it?” Saeran asked. He hesitated briefly before taking your hand in a loose grip. You adjusted your grip to link your fingers with his as you gave him a blinding smile. The warmth of it reminded him of the soft heated fur of Hunni’s fur when she rubbed her head against his face. He wondered if he was blushing. He hoped not.

 

“It’s so nice here!” You took a deep breath and sighed. It was the most relaxed Saeran had seen you in over a week. The sunlight looked good on your skin and the shine in your hair was tantalizing. Against the background of the beautiful scenery you stood out as wondrous in and of yourself.

 

Saeran began walking down the path leisurely with you following beside him. You walked so close that oftentimes your shoulder and arm would press to his. He liked this, he decided. He had held your hand in the past, but this was different. Everything was different. Was this a “date”? He was already enjoying himself. By Saeyoung’s standards, he would say it was a yes.

 

“It’s a relatively private garden.” He explained, trying not to let his thoughts get ahead of themselves. There were still so many things he wanted to tell you. Best to start easy. “I’ve been, um, coming here recently. While you and Saeyoung were fighting I found this place. Mingi and Mina seem to enjoy it. The caretaker has...let me help take care of this area.”

 

You shot him a surprised look. “You like to garden, Saeran?”

 

Saeran nodded shyly. “It’s...not a new thing. Also, I prefer Western gardens.”

 

“You like a lot of Western things.” You giggled. “But this is the first I’ve heard about this.” Your smile softened. “It suits you. It’s a very good hobby. And a great place for a romantic date.”

 

Saeran didn’t really like calling it a romantic date. The image brought to mind how you and Saeyoung would cuddle and kiss for long periods of time and murmur sappy things together. Romance was intimacy that included physical intimacy. It brought to mind the husky version of his brother’s voice that Saeran desperately wished that he didn’t know. It all churned Saeran’s stomach. Romance was a turnoff for him. It was too excessive and too much and Saeran shied away from the discomfort the word brought forth.

 

“I didn’t really bring you here for that reason. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh. No, it’s okay. Sorry.” He could hear you emotionally retreat a bit. Always respecting his boundaries. Saeran appreciated it even as he felt guilty for upsetting you. He couldn’t help that he didn’t like intimacy. It made him uncomfortable and it prickled at his skin wrong.

 

He squeezed your hand to reassure you. “Today is to get you out of the house and somewhere new...but I’m afraid that I want to be a bit selfish.” He brought you both to a halt and reached upwards to gently capture the hanging vine bundles dripping from the arches shading you both. The low-reaching branches of the trees nearby provided a screen from the world around you both. This was a type of intimacy he liked and could handle. The murky earthen scent of the pond nearby filled his senses.

 

“There are some things that I want to talk about with you. I’ve...wanted to for a while now. Not all of it is pleasant, though.” You tilted your head a tiny bit, curious. He blinked at you and gave a small, hesitant smile. “Is that alright? Will you listen to my story?”

 

“Of course. I’ll listen to anything you want to tell me.”

 

Saeran plucked a flower the color of your dress and brushed your hair back behind your ear. He then placed the flower behind your ear as well. He wondered if you would cut your hair even shorter again so that you would look as Jaehee had when she had worked for Jumin.

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry if it taints today. I just…” He needed to say the words aloud. It was a pressure that had been building in his chest for so long. Since before he had snapped at Saeyoung. Since before his niece and nephew were born. Since before he and Saeyoung had been kicked out of the house.

 

You seemed to understand without him finishing. “Should we sit down for it?”

 

“There’s a bench under the jeong near the pond. We’re not too far. We just have to keep following the path.” He continued to walk. You didn’t let go of his hand.

 

Neither of you spoke for a few long, slow strides before Saeran allowed the words to tumble out of his mouth at last, “I’ve always enjoyed being outside. Growing up I wasn’t allowed out of the house like Saeyoung was. I was weak and sickly even though I was his twin brother. So when Saeyoung would sneak me outside...they were the best days of my childhood. I treasured each moment because I wasn’t sure when I would die. It was always just a matter of time. I didn’t expect to make it to adulthood.”

 

Your hand squeezed his and you walked closer to him. This wasn’t what Saeran meant to talk about. Rambling like this was a habit he wished that he didn’t share with Saeyoung. He knew you wouldn’t judge him, though.

 

“When my Savior- the Savior - _Mint Eye_ inoculated me, I was able to go outside any time that I wasn’t training on the computer or doing as the Savi...Rika...requested. You’ve...seen the pictures that Saeyoung had of me on the floppy disk.” They were printed out and framed now in the house. Saeyoung had hung them proudly as soon as he could. Because he _could_ hang them up, he had said.

 

“At Mint Eye they had a garden...it was a beautiful garden. Far grander than the one we’re in now full of all kinds of flowers and roses of exotic colors. It was amazing. I learned all about the meanings of all of the flowers. I still remember them. It was my...paradise. I loved to walk among them every chance I got.” He turned his head to you as you both passed into the shade of the jeong. You were watching him attentively. “I’m sure you would have loved it. I would have liked to have shown you it.”

 

Even after everything, the memory of that garden wasn’t tainted for him. It was most likely completely taken over by the forest by now. Or destroyed by whoever bought the Mint Eye building. Saeran had never looked into it. He didn’t know if he wanted to.

 

“It sounds like you really treasured that place. I would have liked to have seen it.” You said as you took a seat on the bench facing the pond. You didn’t let go of his hand. He sat down next to you.

 

Saeran turned towards the pond instead, taking in the serenity of the still waters and felt himself swallow a couple of times. “I...I’m...I…” he struggled to get his words out, “I’ve decided...that I want to build a new garden.”

 

“That’s wonderful!” You agreed, awed.

 

“N...not just a garden.” Saeran pressed on. “I...want to have a house. With enough room for me to build as large of a garden as I want. One with windows so I can look outside any time I want to. Away from the city.” The city was overwhelming. It had been for a while. Saeran had thought it was just because he hadn’t been used to it, but it had been over three years now and all of the people still chafed at him. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like being so lost among the crowd. It was too busy. He could deal with it in small doses, but not for so long. He was tired of it. His soul was weary.

 

Against everything he thought he might feel, he missed the small village he had grown up in. Or, at least, the quiet of it. The ability to be able to go outside and lay in the grass. He had to drive at least thirty minutes to find a place like that now. Such as the hill where you three had had your picnic. It was too long and too far. He didn’t want to have to always drive. He tried to explain these feelings to you.

 

You were quiet, contemplating his words, before you spoke carefully, “That...sounds like a lovely course of action.” His hand was sweating. His skin felt like it was vibrating. Maybe he was shaking. He didn’t stop looking away from the pond. You didn’t stop holding his hand. “I think you’ll be very happy with it. You deserve happiness, Saeran.”

 

“You’re not...upset?” Maybe he was expecting too much of you. Saeyoung might have gotten upset, although he said that he would be okay with Saeran moving out. It sounded like he had been fully planning for it.

 

“I’m just a bit surprised.” You confessed. There was something strange in your tone. Sadness, maybe? “I had thought you didn’t want to move out?”

 

“I don’t.” Saeran explained. “I…” He didn’t know how to say that he didn’t want to leave you. He didn’t want to leave his brother. He didn’t want to leave his niece and nephew. But at the same time he felt like he needed some freedom. Saeyoung’s house was nice and large, but it felt like a cage without windows. He felt trapped sometimes, and that feeling squeezed at his lungs and made him feel claustrophobic. It brought back memories of being in Mint Eye’s basement being force-fed the elixir and trembling and crying with pain. It made him think of a rope tied tight around his thin ankle, forcing him to stay in a small area.

 

He couldn’t explain these feelings to Saeyoung. He couldn’t bring himself to voice his fears and his desires. He didn’t know how to do it without hurting his brother. All of Saeran’s memories hurt Saeyoung and Saeran alike. He hated thinking them, but worse is that he hated not being able to voice them.

 

You were different, though. Telling you this...didn’t hurt. He had been right even as he still baffled at knowing and wanting to tell you everything. What was so different about you? He wanted to be near you a lot. He wanted to talk to you about everything even though he was sure it would shred him to pieces to do so.

 

“Saeyoung and I...we had dreams of running away and living together. They were childish desires of two abused children, but I still...I still want it to be true. I think Saeyoung does too, although I’m not certain anymore. Because he has a family now. And a life. A life that was established before I had reentered the picture. I don’t...I can’t just…” He couldn’t just rip those roots from the ground and replant them elsewhere.

 

You continued to hold his hand tightly. You huffed a tiny laugh. “I’m not sure you’re so right about that.” He hesitantly looked at you. Your face was impossibly soft with understanding and compassion. Your smile made him shiver. If you noticed, you thankfully didn’t point it out. “It’s not exactly my place to put words in his mouth...but I think Saeyoung may be the first to say that he didn’t have a life before you came back into the picture. He hated that life. I think he’s more than glad to start a new one. And he has! But that doesn’t mean he will dislike the idea of moving.”

 

You had understood him, he realized. You understood his desires. You kicked your feet some, turning to look up at the drooping branches of the trees out over the pond. Some dragonflies flitted across the surface of the water, sending out ripples in all directions where they breached the stillness.

 

“I’m guessing you haven’t brought it up to him, though. Do you want to?” You asked.

 

No, he hadn’t brought it up to Saeyoung. It was still his secret held to his chest. “...Yes.” He confessed quietly.

 

“Then you should tell him. If you want to do it, then we should all talk about it.” The solution sounded so simple, but it really wasn’t. Saeyoung had a lot of technology put into the household. It wouldn’t be something that could easily be undone. And then there was the toy store. Saeran couldn’t guarantee he could find a house they all liked close to the store. Whatever you said, Saeyoung _did_ have a life now. One he had built with all three of them.

 

“I’ll...think about it some more. Thank you.”

 

You scooted a little closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder. There was still more he wanted to talk about with you, but he didn’t want to bring it up yet. He was enjoying this silence surrounded by nature and your presence. It was soothing, and soon the trembling in his hands calmed down. You didn’t let go of him.

 

His heart raced in his chest, though. He was scared. He called your name softly. You hummed in response.

 

“Can I...talk to you about Mint Eye? About...me?”

 

Your hand tightened on his again. “Yes.” You told him, lifting your head to look at him directly. “I’ll listen to whatever you want to tell me. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

He was going to ruin to date. He was going to make this less enjoyable. But he knew you wouldn’t mind. You would tell him if you minded. You could take his pain, he thought. You had shouldered Saeyoung’s pain, so maybe you could help Saeran with his. Maybe you could help Saeran talk to Saeyoung too. You were an angel reaching out to help, but you were already so close. He could touch you. You were still holding his hand.

 

So he told you everything. He told you about his childhood and some of the traumas he had gone through. He told you some of his favorite memories with Saeyoung and how he had clung to them even after his brother had devastated him by leaving him. He told you about V and Rika and about Mint Eye and what they did and how. About the haze and the gaslighting he went through (now that he actually knew the term for it) and how he had hated looking in the mirror because every time he did he would see Saeyoung. And so he had dyed his hair and had worn contact lenses rather than resort to glasses.

 

He began to cry telling you about how happy he had been in Mint Eye no matter how fake it had been. How he had felt accepted and that people didn’t hate him there. How the pain he went through while he had been called “Ray” by Rika and the cult had been worth it because Ray was loved and treated like a human being rather than trash.

 

He described to you all that he could about his wonderful garden and he wiped his eyes and tried to clear his throat as he went off on a tangent explaining some of his favorite flowers and the meanings behind them. He told you what places he would’ve wanted to show you the most. You had stayed quiet, listening intently for the entirety of his story, until you prompted him along a happier path by asking how he wanted to set up his own garden. He mused with you about the possibilities. You didn’t once make it seem like it was only a dream and hope for him. You acted like it was a fact that it would happen. Saeran loved that about you.

 

You didn’t let go of him.

 

Finally his throat grew croaky, his eyes stung from crying and he’d used up some of the tissues you always kept in your purse to blow his nose. You weren’t in a much better state with the tear tracks that had cut through your makeup and still decorated your cheeks. You had cried for him. Very few people had ever cried for Saeran. Saeran had usually been the one crying.

 

You smiled wetly as he took one of your tissues and gently wiped at your cheeks. You finally released his hand only to reach forward and copy him, brushing your thumbs across his cheeks as you cupped his face with both hands. His breath stuttered in his chest. You kissed him gently even as his lips trembled against yours. He exhaled like someone had softly punched his stomach. You only leaned forward and kissed him again before you pressed your forehead to his. Your eyes searched his, but he couldn’t talk anymore if he tried. He was thirsty. He wasn’t sure how late it was, but it was distinctly hotter outside. The sun was starting to set then.

 

Finally you pulled away from him, giving him space even though he didn’t need it, and let your hand run down his shoulder, arm, and to his hand again. This time you just tugged on his gently to get him to climb to his feet with you.

 

“Thank you for telling me all of this.” You paused, the silence tense with words you wanted to add to the statement, but you seemingly decided not to voice them. Instead you said, “How about we go pick up Mingi and Mina from Zen and then head home? We can take the long way if you want.”

 

That sounded wonderful, Saeran thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he glanced out over the garden. His eyes danced over trees and flowers and lilypads and followed some insects into the air before finally he landed back on you. “I’d like that.”

 

He actually had planned on stopping one other place, though. He hoped you didn’t mind being sidetracked. He really wanted to make you a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Great!” You began to walk backwards, pulling him along.

 

He called your name. “...Was this a good date?” He asked a bit self-consciously. Maybe he had gotten far too heavy for a first date.

 

You laughed and the ring of it cut through the tranquility of the secluded garden. It resonated like a bell in Saeran’s heart. “Yes!” You agreed. “This was a lovely first date. I can’t wait for future ones.”

 

Saeran smiled too then, relieved and exasperated at the same time. He wasn’t sure how he felt about you considering this to be a good first date when both of you had cried. Still, he was glad.

  
“Good.” He pulled you closer to him and for the first time initiated a kiss of his own that was wholly yours and his. You gave a tiny gasp at that, but then inhaled even sharper as he leaned into your ear and whispered words he never thought he’d say. His fingers linked with yours as you pulled away from each other to gaze into each other’s eyes. Your smile brightened and you didn’t let go.


	33. Favorite Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 100% inspired by Fall Out Boy's "Favorite Record" song. It's my favorite song and I always picture Saeyoung and MC in it, so I decided to write a chapter for it. I encourage listening to it!  
> Head's up in that it gets very borderline rated M, but not enough for a rating change.  
> Once again keep an eye out for any dropped 's' or 'w' letters because my computer is still crappy. I think I caught them all, though.
> 
> Also, please see the note at the end.

Music blasted from the stereo, vibrating through your chest and body whenever the bass struck a note. Adrenaline zipped through your veins as you reached to turn up the sound even more so that you could hear it over the rush of the wind in your ears. Your hair kept whipping around your face whenever you so much as shifted, but you couldn’t help it as you threw back your head and cheered, throwing your hands into the air. You were young and wild and free from responsibilities finally.

 

Saeyoung’s car was such a smooth ride that you felt as if you were riding on air. Your fingers wiggled on your hands as you enjoyed the sensation of the air flowing past your fingertips, causing you to laugh giddily. Saeyoung beside you hooted as he expertly made a turn around a corner on the empty streets in the country you both travelled. He had yet to stop at a stop sign, but you both had passed very few cars either. Your heart leapt to your throat, but your excitement and trust in your husband pushed it right back down into your chest where it belonged no matter how much it wanted to escape you.

 

The music thrummed in your blood as the song playing ended on a held note. You turned your head to look at Saeyoung while your hand came down to block your hair from your eyes. In the light of the last rays of the sun barely grasping at the horizon he seemed to glow from the inside. A smile had yet to leave his face from the moment he had lowered the convertible’s hood and gave you a brief clarification to his “drive date” before he had floored it and you two had shot off into the setting sun. He could only glance at you in brief spurts as he focused on the road.

 

A new song started then, deeply familiar to the both of you considering the CD mix had been made by Saeyoung himself for you on your birthday earlier in the year. As soon as the beat picked up, you found yourself dancing and belting out the lyrics. The car didn’t even swerve as Saeyoung joined you. His one hand left the steering wheel to grab your hand as you ran your free hand through your hair. You pretended that you twirled in your seat as your head bobbed and the sun lowered below the horizon.

 

You could see the stars coming out as your eyes trailed up from the horizon, to the purple sky, to the inky darkness of the night. Finally, your eyes landed back on your husband. “Saeyoung!” You called over the noise of the wind and the pounding music. Saeyoung’s eyes met yours from behind the lenses of his glasses. They flashed a quick reflection of colors left from the sun. You felt as if you would overflow or pop or would expand beyond the limits of yourself with the amount of everything you were experiencing in that moment. “I love you!” You confessed, but you doubted that he had heard you because you hadn’t been able to hear yourself. But the way his eyes danced you knew he had read your lips. It still wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

 

Saeyoung began to slow the car then after two more songs. Your body felt as if it had continued on without you as he parked the car on the side of the road and pulled off his seatbelt. “What are we doing?” You asked as you noted that you were in the middle of nowhere. There were only trees and grass and bushes as far as you could see.

 

“Haha, just come on!” His hand found and squeezed yours before it slipped away. He dragged his fingers tantalizingly over your palm and fingers as he pulled away. They called to you, tempting you to follow him as quickly as possible. You couldn’t resist such a siren song.

 

You threw off your seatbelt and hurried to join him outside of the car. As soon as you were close, he pulled you in his arms and spun you both. Laughter bubbled out of you as you picked up his pace immediately, arms wrapping around his shoulders as you moved your hips and feet. It had been so long since you had danced with Saeyoung, you realized as he spun you both so many times you became dizzy. There was nothing tame about the situation at all. There were no set moves like the practiced dances Saeyoung had memorized. It was just you two together in the moment feeling the music through your bodies.

 

His hand found yours to pull away and twirl you. You had the image of you at one of the old RFA parties as your skirt billowed out around you and your hand was released. You continued to twirl two more times as the lyrics to the song escaped your lips again. Saeyoung jumped and did a jig across from you, singing as well as he skipped and pivoted, twisting in time to the beat. You laughed and joined him, exaggerating your movements playfully before you ran past him and ducked behind a tree. He joined you, grabbing the other side of the tree and peeking at you. You pecked him on the lips before ducking away from the tree again. Saeyoung gave chase and caught you quickly enough, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you.

 

You screamed and kicked your feet, grabbing his hands too before he returned you to your feet. You reached back and ran your hand into his hair, moving your hips with his as your head tilted back to lean on his shoulder. The moment slowed as the song’s tempo did as well. His hands trailed over your hips and up your sides, following the flow of your body and over your arms. His mouth pressed to your ear as he breathed heavily from his dancing and you shivered. Your arms lifted with his until your hands twined with his again and he brought them back down to wrap around your chest.

 

You two spent a few moments like that, absorbing the beat of your own hearts and the cool breeze of the night against your sweaty skin. His breathing in your ear and his lips on your jaw and neck while your eyes fell closed to take it all in. You took a deep breath and inhaled the earthy scent of the woods and grass and air before finally you turned in his grip and cupped his head.

 

In the light of the car headlights you could see how blown his pupils were as you pressed your forehead to his. Your other hand dropped to his hip to slip a finger into the belt loop and you brushed your thumb over the soft skin of his hip. He grinned and kissed you, body humming with the urge to bring you closer even though you were both already pressed together as much as you could be. You gave a shuddering gasp as your mouth opened and he deepened the kiss.

 

It was moments like this that reminded you that this was it. This was your happy ending. All of the bumps and arguments and frustrations made up for it because you could have moments like this. You had someone you could share everything with and who thought of surprise dates like this. Someone who would drive you to the middle of nowhere just to dance and enjoy being in your presence without saying hardly anything. This was what it was like to be in love, you would remember.

 

It was perfect enough that you could cry, but you didn’t. You were too happy to even do that.

 

Saeyoung brought his head back to kiss you one more time before he spoke in a roughened voice, “How are you doing?”

 

You laughed, because that was all you could do. How could you possibly describe how good everything felt in that moment? With your favorite music playing and your favorite person holding you so close? It was something that surely he must be feeling too. He must know just how much better off you were now that everything was right in your world again. He must know.

 

“I’m so happy.” It was an understatement, but his blinding smile caught everything that you couldn’t say. You kissed him again with a sloppy smoosh of your lips before you wiggled your hips. “It helps that I’m better than you at dancing~” You teased.

 

“Oho~?” He snapped his teeth near your nose with a predatory grin. “I think that sounds like a challenge, am I right?”

 

“I can show you all kinds of moves~” You ran your hands over his hips to grab his bottom in two strong handfuls. He laughed and countered it by grabbing your chest with both hands.

 

“Clearly we’re having two different ideas of dancing.” He joked.

 

“We can do both.” You suggested, kissing him again. Your body was still humming and zipping with energy. You wanted to run until you were exhausted, but you weren’t sure how long you could handle being separated from him. “It’s been so long since we were together, Saeyoung.”

 

He murmured your name as he peppered your face with kisses and danced you two backwards towards the car doors. “Too long.” He agreed pressing you to the door. You needed everything that he was willing to give you. You couldn’t hear much over the sound of the memory of the night burning itself into your mind. Only you two toppling over the door of the car and into the backseat popped your sweet haze, startling you with a gasp as he fell on top of you.

 

He sat up quickly to check on you, but your giggles were already breaking out. “Saeyoung!” You cried, “I can’t believe you pushed me into the back of your car!”

 

“I’m going to kidnap you.” He growled playfully, immediately starting up a new game with little prompting. He took off his glasses to get them out of the way, “I’m gonna take you from your normal life,” he kissed and brushed his tongue along your neck, traveling downwards. The song on the stereo faded out to prepare the next song, “and go to the nearest space station,” the two buttons at the top of your shirt popped open as he tasted the skin between your breasts. Your hands found his shoulder and hair, breath quickening, “and fly us to our own little planet-”

 

Whatever he had been about to say, though, was cut off as the new song started and you cried out in delight, “Oh shit, this is my jam!”

 

He sat up with a pout. “Babe, I was in the middle of my world class seduction!” You threw your arms up and wiggled, dancing and tapping your feet to the beat of your favorite song. Saeyoung only continued, trying to sound put out, “I’ve been given certificates of authenticity of how great I am at turning you on and you’re over here completely throwing it off for a song!”

 

“But this is the good stuff!” You protested cutely. You knew full well what you were doing, but it was too much fun. You always danced to this song whenever it came on. It was engrained in your bones. “I can’t _not_ dance to this! It’s our song!”

 

Saeyoung shifted so he was in a more comfortable position over you. He was tantalizing against the purple sky. Soon enough it was would be completely dark. It almost was already. With his sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead and his face bare and open for you to stare at as much as you wanted he was absolutely delicious to gaze upon. He just needed to lose a few layers. It was just too bad that you were still feeling far too playful to fall completely for his seduction yet. When was the last time you had truly had fun? You had worked all morning and afternoon on International RFA stuff and yesterday with Saeran had been sweet but emotionally charged. Now you were finally having fun and you weren’t inclined to stop just yet.

 

“I thought _I_ was your jam?” Saeyoung asked, leaning on his elbows and bobbing his head to the music despite himself. He wasn’t being subtle in what he would prefer doing, but you could see him shifting into playful mode before you as well.

 

“No, you’re my sugar cookie. _This_ is my jam!”

 

“But then you’re my cinnamon bun.”

 

“And you’re my honey nut.”

 

“Marshmallow bunny!”

 

“Sugar tits!”

 

“Hey!” He cried, mock-offended. “ _You’re_ Sugar Tits! My boobs aren’t big enough!”

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re desperately trying to get a taste.” You teased licking your lips before biting them to resist your smile.

 

“I’m desperate for a taste of a lot of things.” He admitted freely, kissing you. “But this really is a damn good song!” He grabbed your hand and helped you both sit up. You grinned and leaned into the front seat to start the song over, kicking off your shoes in the process. Saeyoung wolf-whistled at the sight, hand sneaking to squeeze your thigh before you returned to the seat and stood. You had more energy to expend as you moved your hips to the beat and ran your hands into your hair. Saeyoung followed behind, toeing off his own shoes before he joined you on the back of the car to dance with you.

 

There were a lot of things that you wanted to say and do, but the night was so simple and everything was right. You didn’t have a care in the world as you allowed yourself to be young and in love with your silly husband. He claimed that he would drag you off to another world, but where you were at was so secluded that it already felt like another universe. One where you didn’t have to think about tomorrow or what would come in an hour or two. You could let yourself just be in that moment. You knew that that night would be a memory you would never be able to forget. It would be stuck in your head forever, imprinted and connected to the CD of your favorite songs. In the future whenever you listened to that specific set of songs, the same sweet warmth of the night would fill your mind. It was something that you didn’t have to share. You hoped that you would have more memories like it to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been considering splitting this series into a third story as well. See, this story's chapter count is already getting really long. And at this point I don't really like the title for it because it implies more than I had actually written in this story. Anyway I was considering having this story end and the next one pick up with a bit of a time skip that focuses more on Mingi and Mina (and of course our favorite couple and RFA characters) when they're older and, well, a bit more interesting and have more personality. Frankly this story got away from me because I go chapter by chapter and I have plenty of ideas, but a lot of it I can't implement until Mingi and Mina are older.
> 
> So I would like feedback. How would you guys feel if I brought this story to a close soon (I already have a good ending part planned) in the next couple of chapters and then pick up with the next part of the series with everyone just a bit older? Please let me know!


	34. Sentimental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys know that it was confirmed that the game takes place -for the most part- in Seoul? I thought that was cool. Makes sense obviously. I expected nothing less from Jumin and Jaehee, but I think it implied that Seven also lives there. I need to remember exactly which conversation hinted at it in the game, but I know it was on the V route. He must live fairly far out, though, since Yoosung took so long to get there in Jumin's route when he had been going to visit.

Quiet nights like these were normal and craved by Jumin. He could come back to his penthouse after a long and usually emotionally-exhausting day at work and just relax. Despite the popular belief of most of the people who knew him, Jumin Han did have emotions. He had just as much as anybody. The difference between him and almost everyone else, though, was that he didn’t let his emotions dictate his choices or his life. He had seen what excessive usage of emotion and the succumption of emotional desires did to a person. He didn’t find it too tasteful, but to each his own. He understood the temptation even if he could easily ignore it more than others could.

 

His penthouse and the company of his beloved Elizabeth the 3rd granted him plenty of time to reflect and think. He preferred to shut out his work as soon as he entered his home, but he was also aware that it wasn’t always feasible. He excused most instances of it. If they were contacting him directly, it was most likely important. That’s why he had assistants to take care and filter out most business in the evening.

 

Tonight, he found himself with a bottle of white wine and his arm chair turned to gaze out at the city line of Seoul. It was a gorgeous night, although it was a bit sad he couldn’t really see any stars from where he was because of the pollution, but the city itself was gorgeous. It made the wine even more delightful. He was left alone with his thoughts and musings as he allowed himself to steadily drink his way through the bottle. Elizabeth the 3rd hopped up onto his lap and curled up to purr and gaze at the skyline with him.

 

He wondered if he was lonely. He didn’t feel lonely exactly, but he had been considering it more and more recently. Elizabeth the 3rd was his beloved life companion, but he was painfully aware of how short her life would be compared to his. He wouldn’t be able to keep her forever no matter how much he wanted to. There wasn’t any technology available that could reliably extend her life. There was always the option of getting a clone made of her, but it wasn’t the same.

 

He would admit at least to himself that he was scared of losing her. She was his connection to a lot of things, but she was the last bond he had to V as well. V had given Elizabeth the 3rd to him as a present…and now V was gone. It had been over three years and Jumin still couldn’t say he was fully past his stage of mourning for his childhood friend. When Elizabeth the 3rd was gone, what would he have left of V other than his memories?

 

Jumin turned his gaze away from the skyline to glance around at the few photographs he had hanging up. He had acquired a couple of things from V after the man had died and that included a few of his pictures. The others in the RFA had been given the option as well, but most had not taken up the offer. If Jumin recalled, only Saeyoung had taken one photo as well. Now that Jumin knew Saeyoung’s story, it would make sense that Saeyoung would want to have a reminder of the man who had essentially been his father figure.

 

The image of Jihyun’s corpse appeared in Jumin’s mind, and he squeezed his eyes against the assault. His hand came up to rub tiredly at his eyes.

 

Life wasn’t fair. Jumin knew this and only lamented it briefly. There was no reason to draw out such complaints when they did nothing to solve the situation. Nonetheless, he absolutely found it unfair just how he hadn’t been able to help V in the end. He had come to terms with the reasons why and how everything could have ended up as it did at Mint Eye’s headquarters. He still wondered if he could have done more. If he could have somehow prevented everything. He wondered if he could have a time machine built if he paid out enough money. His father probably wouldn’t forgive him for it.

 

He thought of Saeran who had murdered V and found that he couldn’t dredge up any anger for the other man. It had been long enough now that most of his fury that he had carefully contained in his heart had burned out. He could still recall the first time Jumin had seen Saeran in the hospital with Saeyoung in the room with him. Jumin had walked in followed by Jaehee on his heels and came to a stop just inside the room. Saeyoung had scrambled to his feet and almost automatically moved himself between Jumin and Saeran. His eyes had been scared but steeled for whatever was to come.

 

_“Jumin…” Saeyoung greeted. His eyes flicked from Saeran to Jumin again quickly. Saeran was fast asleep with the effort to purge the copious drugs from his system. Jumin had swallowed against the urge to grit his teeth. He had to keep his composure and thoughts. There was too much happening for him to lose himself to his emotions._

_“Saeyoung, you’re already awake. I had assumed you would be here.” Saeyoung’s arm was wrapped up from his injury. He would be released from the hospital that day._

_“Saeyoung, you shouldn’t yet be here.” Jaehee informed him. In her arms was the file on the situation that had occurred. They needed to add more information to it soon._

_Saeyoung shrugged and barely winced at the movement. “I wanted to check on him…Why are you two here?”_

_Jaehee’s eyes slid to Jumin. Jumin’s eyes moved to Saeran. He said nothing, but something in his face must have given something away because Saeyoung moved again and properly blocked Saeran from Jumin’s sight. His face was more desperate now._

_“Jumin, I know what happened. I…she told me everything happened. Her and Vanderwood. Please, I know that…I know what Saeran did but_ please _…please don’t take him away from me again.”_

_Jumin in that moment didn’t think of Saeran as Saeyoung’s brother. He didn’t think about the fact that the two were separated. He was instead looking at a man who had murdered another in cold blood. He thought of the man who had threatened you with a bomb. Who had been an accomplice in the terrible things that Rika had done. He wanted justice._

_“It’s not up to me to decide his fate. There is already a police report and investigation happening. I don’t doubt that Rika and Saeran will both be tried.”_

_Saeyoung swallowed thickly. “No, I won’t let it.” He dropped to his knees and bowed down, prostrating himself at Jumin’s feet. Jumin and Jaehee both startled at the sight and Jaehee gasped a bit. “I’m begging you…Don’t let them take him. He’ll die. I can’t lose him again, Jumin. Whatever penitence you need, I will take it all. None of it was his fault. He was innocent and he was used and I…Please!”_

Jumin sighed deeply into his cup of wine. In the end it hadn’t been his decision as Saeyoung had blown up the police report anyway to destroy evidence of everything that had happened in the RFA and Mint Eye. Jumin didn’t receive reparation for V’s murder until much later when the funeral had been done and in the middle of Saeyoung’s wedding preparations. Saeran had quietly approached Jumin and had apologized. Nothing more and nothing less. Saeran had become part of the family since then and had shown clear signs of trying, so Jumin had said nothing. Neither man had brought it back up again.

 

Still there were days Jumin could recall the sight he had come across when he had stormed Mint Eye’s base with his security. He had been greeted with the sight of Saeran losing his mind, Saeyoung’s collapsed form in front of him, you and Vanderwood struggling against the holds of some cult members, and finally Rika screaming herself hoarse over the bleeding body of V. It had been chaos that Jumin hadn’t had time to think about as his team had set to clearing and capturing people. He couldn’t recall much except ensuring that everyone who had been injured -as well as Saeran- were taken to the hospital to be looked at. He had personally led you to his helicopter and flown with you.

 

You had been weeping once you were in the helicopter. Jumin wished that he had met you personally under very different circumstances. You looked terrible covered in dirt and your face pale with shock and your hair a mess from your fighting.

 

_“J-Jumin…! Jumin, I’m so sorry!” You sobbed, hand going to his arm. It was trembling. “V…! V…!”_

_“I know.”_ _Jumin had responded._

_“Oh God, Jumin…Are you alright?”_

_How could you even ask him something like that right then? You were the one with much more trauma. It was amazing how you always cared for others despite what you were going through. It was something he admired about you._

_“I will think of everything later. I don’t have time now.”_

_“It’s okay to cry.” You scooted closer to him on the seat. He could barely hear you over the sound of the chopper’s blades._

_Jumin said nothing, only met your look._

_You smiled sorrowfully and huffed an unhappy laugh before you pressed your face to his shoulder. “Then…then I’ll cry for you.” You promised and began to cry harder. Jumin said nothing about his suit or the intimate hold you had around him. His eyes had teared up, but he had closed them and gave himself just a few minutes to absorb your kindness and try not to be so overwhelmed._

_Saeyoung is lucky_. Jumin found himself thinking, not for the first time. Jumin didn’t believe much for luck because he deemed it more plausible to make his own fortune, but in this case he allowed the exception. You were…amazing. There wasn’t a word to describe how he felt about you, but he supposed the closest it would be was that you were his best friend now. Nobody would ever be able to match the bond he’d had with V, but he never expected anybody to anyway.

 

He had considered the possibility that he had developed romantic feelings for you. Saeyoung certainly seemed to think so judging by how he had reacted when Jumin had pretended to check him out (and implied that there was something going on) while he had been dressed as you. Jumin wasn’t sure if he did or not. He would say that his feelings for you closely resembled how he had felt about Rika…but just like how he would never do anything to V, Jumin had no plans to interfere between you and Saeyoung. He was fine with the relationship he had with you.

 

To himself, though, and more than a bit drunk now that he had been sitting here long enough drinking he could admit that he felt as if he had missed out on something with you. The more sentimental part of him could imagine a happy life with you. Instead of little red-headed children, maybe he could have had black-haired children with you. You wouldn’t have to work with him because you would always be financially stable. He could’ve and would’ve provided you with anything that you would desire. His father already adored you and had more than once hinted that Jumin should have pursued you (much to Jumin’s distaste), so he already knew that side would be easily handled.

 

But then he would think about how happy you clearly were with Saeyoung even when you two were fighting. He thought of how peaceful the RFA finally was and how much joy Mingi and Mina had brought everyone with the next generation of RFA members. And Jumin would put aside his romantic attachments to you because he enjoyed the way things were too much. His family was happy finally.

 

Elizabeth the 3rd stretched with a yawn that had Jumin smiling before she blinked slowly at him and hopped off his lap. The bottle of wine was finished, so Jumin gathered up his empty glass and bottle to clean up. He was a bit unsteady on his feet, but that wasn’t abnormal. The hour was very late. He had missed conversations in the chatroom.

 

Yoosung and Jaehee were moving on with their lives. Yoosung was in a committed relationship that had become quite serious (there were bets going around in the chatroom already messing with Yoosung about when he would propose to Hanji) and Jaehee appeared to be back in the dating pool (although who she was dating recently still seemed to be a mystery). Zen had always been one to date and had been occasionally playing the field while Saeran was content with the strange polyamory he seemed to have to you and Saeyoung.

 

Maybe, he considered, he should try to give romance a chance. If he could find someone like you, that would be wonderful. He knew nothing about dating besides what he had seen from other people, though, so he wasn’t sure how that would go. He certainly didn’t want anybody that his father kept trying to set him up with considering they were gold diggers. Maybe you would know someone or have some recommendations? He should ask you.

 

Jumin finished changing into his night clothes and fell into his bed with a sigh, pulling the blankets over him. These were things that he would have to think about when he wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t about to make any of those decisions tonight. He was being far too sentimental. Good thing he couldn’t climb up to the top of the C&R International building to try to reach for the moon. He wondered if he would even remember any of his thoughts in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I will bring this story to a close over the next couple of chapters and start up a new story that takes place a bit in the future. I never really had a lot of plans for this entire series, but I'm having fun just writing whatever really comes to mind. And I really appreciate everyone who's been enjoying this ride with me! Thank you for all of the reviews and for sticking by me! I hope you enjoy this story until the end! And I hope you enjoy the series until its end as well!


	35. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I honestly wasn't expecting this chatroom to get so long but here's 2000 words worth of a chatroom.  
> I tried hard to add in emojis that represent the RFA emojis. Every time they're using one it's on a separate line just like in the game. I'm sure you can figure out which one they're using by how it looks.  
> I need to think of emojis for MC lmao
> 
> I can't believe my tomato trolls are a year old now.

 

 

> **[Hanji♥ has entered the chatroom]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Oh! It worked!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Hanji~~
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : There she is!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Hello Hanji.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : She has a symbol next to her name too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : lolol she requested it to match Yoosung
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : We match! <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : >//<
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : If I knew the symbols were an option
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I would have asked for a pawprint. Or a cat.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Oh…!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : That’s a great idea!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : +u+
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : For me >uo
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : >8C
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Then I would never log on!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Very well.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : That would be a curse;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Sacrifices must be made.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : brb
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji** **♥** : Whoa!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji** **♥** : Bit overwhelming talking to everyone at once.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji** **♥** : You all type so fast.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji** **♥** : Hi everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Hi
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Hanji, I’ve sent you the emoji extension packet from Saeyoung.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : You sent it?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Why not your brother?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Saeyoung is dealing with the trolls.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : That’s where he went.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : And why he’s not talking much.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : He’s fighting them to get their clothes on.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : The great battle!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : It must be hard lol
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : It is!!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : You’re lucky that you barely babysit!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I like seeing the babies, though!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I’m sad I can’t see them more T-T
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Yes but I do have to agree with ZEN.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Mingi and Mina are very much Saeyoung’s children;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji** **♥** : I just got them Saeran.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji** **♥** : Be right back gotta download.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Hanji** **♥** **has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Oh no~  They’ve figured out the puzzle~
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Good!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : They _are_ my kids! T-T
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : He’s back.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Honey, your ability to text and wrestle trolls astounds me to this day.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : That’s my secret technique! >uo+
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I’m swooning~
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Just wait and see what else I can multitask in~
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : **Gross!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : wait
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Dear God, _stop_
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : **Omai~~ <3**
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Kill me because I have to deal with this daily
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : LMAO honestly I wasn’t trying to do that
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : But I’m sticking to it! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Please limit the flirting in the chatroom.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : _Anyway_
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Mina and Mingi act nothing like us as children.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : What?! Really??
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : That’s hard to believe!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : How did you act?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Well…^^;
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Circumstances were different…
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Lmao Saeyoung I just Googeled it and the trolls actually share most of the same DNA with Saeran too because you guys are genetically similar as identical twins
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Which means technically the twins are basically Saeran’s children too!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : omg lolol
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : She’s not wrong. It’s the same with animals too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I’ve actually done some experiments about that in school!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : You keep implying that the nature of your relationship with Saeran is more than what you had previously informed me that it was.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Now I’m curious to just how much DNA Mingi and Mina share with Saeran.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Is Saeyoung even the true father?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : **OH MY GOD STOP!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : THEY’RE MY BABIES!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Stop spamming the chat with emojis;
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Also, please stop bullying your poor husband.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I am beginning to feel bad for him.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : He deserves it.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : They’re right.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : omg ur all so heartless!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : lolol this is great
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : fjdl;as
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : +u+
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : fjdalsfjdfs  fd                     fjdias;fn
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Holy shit stop
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : LMAO one of the babies got his phone!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I recognize trollspeak.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I’ll be back. Gotta rescue the damsel in distress!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : 606 AWAY~
> 
>  
> 
> **[You have left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : jfdnnnnnnnnn
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : She’s in a great mood.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : So cute
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : It would be nice if you stopped flirting with married women.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Hey!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : >8C
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : You bastard
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Yoosung, where is the party being held again?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : >o> …
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : wwWw
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : At the park near downtown.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : That doesn’t help.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : j
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Dude, its where we all got wasted last year
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Oh yes.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Can’t believe I’m bringing that up…
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : It would be nice if someone else could assist me with the decorations. ^^++
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : I’m on my way, Jaehee.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Just picking up the cake and waiting for a taxi.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, Zen.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : I’m filming the chaos at the house right now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : With what?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Second phone.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : \\(>o<)/
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : \\(>o<)/
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : You don’t want to miss this.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : It’s been interesting ever since Mina started walking and Mingi started crawling.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : It’s been interesting since the children started playing with toys.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : What’s happening right now lol
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : can’t wait to see this
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : it’s always funnier happening to Saeyoung and not me
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Mina keeps ripping off her dress and trying to run
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Mingi is the one on the phone
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : He’s putting up a good fight.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : uuuuuuuuu            ii
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : >o> …
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Somehow it still feels like he’s here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Jumin LOL
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Right? lolol so much spam
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Mingi appears to like the emojis the most.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : They need to switch twins. Mingi obviously likes his mother more.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : yyddddydydyyyyy
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Stupid hyung…
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : ¬_¬ …
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** : Aww!! You called him hyung!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Shut up.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Saeyoung has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Oh. He got the phone.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : I can picture the scene.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : This must be karma.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I can see their mother’s vindictiveness in them.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Horrible lolol
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Where’s Hanji??
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : We haven’t even properly welcomed her to the RFA T-T
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : How big is that emoji file?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : I remember mine took a while to add to my phone.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : That’s because you suck with technology
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Dude!;;
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : I know what I need to!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Besides it was a newer phone! With a touchscreen!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Jaehee had to beg you to buy a new computer.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I wouldn’t say beg;
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : It was begging.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : It really was.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Poor Jaehee
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **[You have entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Saeyoung has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : It’s been four years
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : FOUR YEARS
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : And you all won’t let that computer thing die!
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : >8C
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : omg look at all the crap Mingi wrote.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : TT-TT
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Oh!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Are we talking about the technologically-inept Zen?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : +u+
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : dude my heart _still_ hurts from seeing you with that old dinosaur
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : lololol Zen we’re never letting you live it down.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Not you too!;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Saeyoung what the heck did you send Hanji??
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Emojis!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Now that I think about it
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : The file was a bit bigger than I would think.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I must leave now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I have to see to a couple of things before I go to the party.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : I will see you all there.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Bye Jumin!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Bye
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Bye Mr. Han~~
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : -_-
> 
>  
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Goodbye.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Hanji** **♥ has entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : That took forever.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Aw, I missed a lot :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Welcome back sweetie!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : >//<
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Is Saeyoung here?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : uh oh
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Why uh oh?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : The instincts of a wife and mother.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Got it in one!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Don’t get me wrong cuz I love them
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : like _omg do i really freaking love them_
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : but these are all emojis of Yoosung.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : ya and??
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** :  It’s so you can **use** him 
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : ¬u¬ ~
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : whats that supposed to mean??
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : idk~!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : liar
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : that’s so messed up
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Also why is this chatroom so disgusting today
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : why’d you send Yoosung’s emojis?
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji** **♥** : I want to send one to the chatroom to see it move and what it’ll say
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : but I think Yoosung’ll never forgive me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : >//< Saeyoung can I keep these for myself?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : lol go ahead
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : what are they??
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : What about Hanji’s emojis, though?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Hanji, text me it!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : OK! <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : I s2g if Mina takes off her dress one more time…
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Just leave her for now, honey. She’s fine.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Can’t I just put the kitty hoodie on her?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : We’ll figure it out before we leave.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : **_SAEYOUNG…!!!!_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : _SEYAONG WAHT IS THI S?!!_
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : >A<++
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : boom goes the dynamite
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : What did he do??
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : WHO TOLD HIM!?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : What happened?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : ._.??
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Saeyoung is in tears on the floor.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : **omg**
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Yoosung...don’t tell me…!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Oh god!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : I was so distracted by how cute the emojis were
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : that I forgot Saeyoung wasn’t supposed to know!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM?!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I DIDN’T I SWEAR
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : cant brehate!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : What are you talking about?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : YOU CAN’T KNOW!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Yoosung I’m so sorry TAT
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I really didn’t tell him!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I’ve only ever talked about it with you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : How did he figure it out?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : SAEYOUNG DID YOU HACK US?!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : Give me a moment I’ll kick him for you.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Saeran has sent a picture!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Look at how red he is.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : He’s legitimately crying.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : He must have hacked you.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : That asshole! TAT
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : At least my boss isn’t here....
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I wouldn’t be able to live it down…
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : tbh now I really wanna know
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : It’s none of your business what Yoosung and I do behind closed doors~
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : OH GROSS WHAT
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Oh my God.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : lolololooooool Hanji you’re not helping.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : Oh my god I’m dying
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : I wish I could’ve seen that in person!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : \\(>o<)/
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I want to die TAT
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : How did you find out!?
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : lololololololololololololololololol
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : You told me yourself
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : when I dressed up as my lovely wife to give her a break from Jumin.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : What…?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : WAIT
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : OH MY GOD
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Fduaspfuafdjsal;asfkj0eu
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : **fml**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : It’s okay Yoosung.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : We’ll make sure Saeyoung never says a word to anybody else.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : She’s right Saeyoung.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I have made a promise to castrate whoever finds out.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : OAO
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** :  _THAT’S EXTREME!_
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : You wouldn’t!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : I need that!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : _You_ need that!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I have toys.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : And me apparently.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Yeah and Saeran apparently.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : YOU’RE NOT EVEN HAVING SEX WITH HIM
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : BABE YOU CAN’T
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : DO IT FOR ME
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : DO IT FOR THE VINE
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Here I come
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Prepare yourself, Saeyoung.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : BABE NO
> 
>  
> 
> **[You have left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Having friends is wonderful <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeyoung** : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOO SHE HAS A PAIR OF SCISSORS
> 
>  
> 
> **[Saeyoung has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Kill me
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : I’m going to go film this.
> 
>  
> 
> **Saeran** : I will see you all in a little while.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : ;;;;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Bye Saeran;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : See you soon!!
> 
>  
> 
> **[Saeran has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : This entire chatroom has been disturbing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I agree;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Are you almost here Zen?
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Yeah I’m about to pull up.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Yoosung, I’m coming to your house to finish getting ready.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I’m going to go cry for a while T-T
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I can’t believe I have to face Saeyoung after this.
> 
>  
> 
> **ZEN** : Talk to you all later!
> 
>  
> 
> **[ZEN has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Hanji, Yoosung, I will see you soon.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Welcome again to the RFA, Hanji.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : It’s good to be here finally~
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Well then.
> 
>  
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Baby, I’ll see you soon.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : At least you can be happy knowing Saeyoung is suffering too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I’ll have to yell at him when I see him later.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I’ll finish getting ready too.
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : I’ll be there!
> 
>  
> 
> **Hanji♥** : Love you <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : I love you too!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung** **☆** : Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> **[Hanji♥ has left the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Yoosung has left the chatroom!]**


	36. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will range a bit in size. They'll probably be shorter than normal chapters, but not as short as my drabbles.

She was late. Jaehee curled her hair behind her ear with a small sigh, feeling mildly worried and just a bit annoyed despite herself. She had shown up early to meet with Minjee and now she was being left waiting beyond the appointed time. Jaehee didn’t like when her meetings went late even though she had relaxed quite a bit since she had worked for Jumin. Even so, she preferred it for everyone to be prompt in the meeting times. So that left her a bit annoyed to already be waiting ten minutes past.

 

It wasn’t like Minjee to keep her waiting, though, which is why she was a bit more worried. Minjee was always really good at arriving to work on time, so why would she be late to meet with Jaehee? It was most likely due to an unforeseen accident. Jaehee was going to guess that she either missed one of her trains or that she had spilled something on her clothing and had to change. Those were typical occurrences that happened to the poor younger woman.

 

Jaehee again pushed her hair behind her ear before she caught herself doing it again. Why was she so nervous? Minjee would show up, right? Jaehee glanced at her phone again to both check the time and see if she had received any messages. She didn’t have any new messages besides a few notifications of chat rooms and a message from you. Having nothing else to do at the moment, she clicked it open. 

 

It was well-wishes for Jaehee to have a good date with that silly winking and suggestive emoji. Jaehee felt her cheeks burn just a bit and decided not to respond to the message. She knew that you were just messing with her and she refused to play along with it.

 

Just then she spotted a familiar figure coming through the crowd. Jaehee took a step forward to meet Minjee as she appeared, somewhat out of breath, before the woman stumbled forward. Jaehee reached out and caught her arm, helping her to her feet.

 

“Thank you.” Minjee hunched over to catch her breath. “I’m sorry...I’m so...late.”

 

“Please, just take a moment to catch your breath. It’s alright.” Jaehee reassured her, more concerned for the rush. Minjee nodded and caught her breath quickly before standing up straight again. She was taller than Jaehee despite being younger. Jaehee glanced at the woman’s shoes to see she wasn’t in heels. It was silly to be a little bit disgruntled by that.

 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Kang.” Minjee finally said. Her tanned cheeks were flushed from her exertion, but her facial features didn’t show any of her effort. Jaehee had long since learned that she wasn’t an expressive woman. It was hard to read her because of it.

 

“Hello Minjee. Please, we’re not working so you do not have to be so formal.” Jaehee brushed her hair back again to tuck it behind her ear. Okay maybe she was a bit nervous. It didn’t help that your message to her was still swimming around in her head. 

 

“Okay...Ms. Jaehee.” Minjee fixed some of the few flyaway hairs on her head. Jaehee noticed a difference to her usual look immediately.

 

“You cut your hair.” She noted. “It’s much shorter than it was before. I thought you preferred it longer?”

 

“Oh. No, I don’t.” The woman paused to adjust her jean jacket as well, rolling up the sleeves against the heat of the day. Jaehee fully expected her not to continue with her words and was completely surprised when the quiet woman did continue, “Short hair is less trouble to maintain.”

 

“It is.” Jaehee agreed, still a little stunned by the response. “It looks very good on you.” 

 

“...Thank you.” 

 

“Shall we go?” Jaehee asked, gathering herself some to motion to the flow of the crowd. “We have to get the shopping done before we can get started on the baking.”

 

Minjee hummed in response and allowed Jaehee to take the lead as the two took to the crowd. Jaehee’s heart was thrumming in her chest. She couldn’t understand why she was so nervous. Yes, she was well-aware of Minjee’s feelings for her, but was that really enough to warrant the self-consciousness?

 

Probably.

 

Minjee kept watching Jaehee, making the woman all the more nervous. She tried not to show it, but it was hard under the blank mask of Minjee’s gaze. She reminded Jaehee of Saeran a long while back. Even Saeran had been more expressive, though.

 

Jaehee was just about to ask why she was staring when Minjee gently touched Jaehee’s long hair. “Your hair...You curled it today.”

 

“I thought it would be a nice change.” Jaehee responded quickly.

 

“It looks good on you. You’re even more beautiful today.”

 

Jaehee ducked her head. “Thank you.”

 

Minjee fidgeted with her jacket. She was nervous too, Jaehee realized. She recognized those anxious movements from work. It was a relief to know that she was just as aware of the situation as Jaehee was.

 

The day was warm from the sunlight despite a slight chill in the air from the breezy day. Jaehee wondered if she should roll up her sleeves or not. It was unseasonably cool, but she was still getting hot. Perhaps it was the crowd. She couldn’t wait to get into her preferred store to buy the supplies she needed to start baking. 

 

Minjee kept close to her, following along beside or right behind Jaehee. Neither woman talked much, but that wasn’t unusual. Jaehee wondered if she should initiate more conversation knowing that Minjee wouldn’t. Maybe she was too used to dealing with talkative people like you or Hanji. The need to fill the silence was strong.

 

“I’m surprised.” Minjee blurted out all of a sudden while the two of them stood waiting for the light to change so that they could cross the intersection.

 

“About what?” Jaehee asked, more relieved than she should be. Was she being strange? She didn’t know. She felt like she was floundering. Honestly, she was thirty years old and she was acting like she was a teenager again! It was embarrassing. 

 

“I didn’t think you would ask me on a date.” 

 

Jaehee felt her cheeks flush in response. “I’m not.” She stated quickly and then clarified at Minjee’s look, “I just mean that it’s not a date. It’s for work. I appreciate your input.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

The two fell into an awkward silence. Maybe Jaehee had been too quick to respond to that. That had been rude. She sighed quietly to herself as they both crossed the street.

 

“I get it. I shouldn’t have taken it that way.” Minjee continued. She was still tugging on her jacket, switching between messing with the metal buttons and ducking her hands into the pockets. Jaehee found it endearing. She liked being able to read between the lines of Minjee’s actions as opposed to her blank face. 

 

“No, that came out worse than-”

 

“After all, I’m aware that you’re dating someone.”

 

“-huh?” Both women froze realizing they had talked over one another. Jaehee frowned at Minjee, who stumbled backwards in a few quick steps to get out of the flow of traffic. Jaehee quickly followed her. “Excuse me? Did you say I’m dating someone?”

 

Minjee tilted her head a tiny bit to the side. “Yes. You are, aren’t you?”

 

“No! No, of course I’m not.” Jaehee gripped her purse tighter. “What gave you that impression?”

 

“Many of Mr. Zen’s fans online talk about you two online.” Minjee explained. 

 

Jaehee sighed. Of course it was from online rumors. She should have known. “They are not true. They are only rumors, Minjee.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Zen is someone I admire greatly and feel honored to work with. Our relationship is professional and friendly. He has been my friend for a number of years and working together with him has only increased the companionship between us. However, my relationship with Zen is strictly platonic.” Jaehee paused for a breath and then decided against continuing. She instead pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. “...I apologize. I am too used to having to defend myself from the rumors in public.”

 

“Then are you dating...hm…” Minjee struggled to remember the name. Jaehee knew immediately who she was thinking of without her having to say. Honestly, that just proved how long it had been since you had worked with Jaehee in the cafe if your old coworkers couldn’t even remember your name. Not that Minjee had ever been good about remembering your name to begin with.

 

“No, I am not dating her either. She’s happily married.” And in some kind of strange polyamorous relationship with twins, but Jaehee wouldn’t say that. She also wouldn’t say that the  _ thing _ between you and her was still kind of hovering there. Jaehee was sure it was her own lingering feelings. She was sure she would move past them.

 

“Oh. I’m glad, then.” Minjee reached out and touched the back of Jaehee’s hand hesitantly. Jaehee froze, unsure. Minjee pulled back and tucked her hand back into her jacket. If she felt bad about it, she didn’t show it as she turned her head back towards the street. “Shall we go?”

 

Jaehee cleared her throat. “Yes.” They turned and returned to the street. Jaehee’s thoughts flew around in her head. It wasn’t fair of her to play around with Minjee’s feelings like this, but Jaehee hadn’t meant to encourage or discourage the woman. She didn’t know how she felt about getting into an actual relationship with a woman despite how she’d previously felt about you. On top of that, Minjee was her subordinate and younger than her. Jaehee wasn’t sure why the woman even liked her so much. How much of it was actual feelings and how much of it was just admiration for an older woman?

 

She didn’t have the courage to ask.

 

Your voice echoed in her head as she recalled a conversation with you about this situation in the past. When Jaehee had expressed her concerns to you, you had only frowned and leaned your cheek into your hand with a loud sigh.

 

_ “What? _ ”  _ Jaehee asked. _

 

_ “Your questions are good ones...but you didn’t even mention the most important question.” You grumbled, glaring at Jaehee in that playfully sulky way that you had definitely picked up from Saeyoung. It was a bit unnerving how many characteristics you both shared now.  _

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

_ “Jaehee,” you sat up and gently placed your hand on hers with a concerned frown, “have you even asked yourself what you feel towards Minjee?”  _

 

Jaehee hadn’t been sure then, but now she had a better grasp on her own emotions. She could tell just by how she was acting what she felt towards Minjee even before her mind had caught up with her. She wouldn’t be so nervous nor as dressed up as she was for a shopping activity if she hadn’t unconsciously been associating it with a date. She regretted rejecting Minjee when she had called it a date. She...wanted it to be a date.

 

But she was still very concerned with her questions. They were valid and needed to be addressed. Jaehee wasn’t sure if it was something she should bring up right then. What would you do in this situation? What would Hanji do? What would Zen do? Maybe she should ask him. He understood dating women more than Jaehee did. 

 

But she could already imagine Zen’s scolding if she asked. She already knew something about what his answer would be: “Why are you concerning yourself so much with such heavy questions? Sometimes you just have to enjoy yourself, Jaehee! You’re always thinking so much. I feel sorry for your poor head.”

 

Jaehee laughed to herself. 

 

Minjee looked at her. “Did something funny happen?”

 

Jaehee shook her head and waved off the concern. “It’s nothing...just thinking to myself.” She smiled softly at Minjee. Maybe she really was thinking too much. She wanted to enjoy this time with Minjee. She was a beautiful young woman and Jaehee already knew they had a number of things in common. She should start small and worry about actual dating when or if she decided that she wanted to date Minjee. She hoped that Minjee would be patient with her.

 

“I was thinking back to something that happened in my judo class. Shall I tell you?” 

 

Minjee gave a small smile. “Yes. I have a story from my class as well that you may enjoy.”

  
“I cannot wait to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, yes Minjee is in fact MC4 lmao


	37. Dadran

Saeran didn’t really mind babysitting his niece and nephew. They were hassles and tended to make a lot of noise, but he didn’t mind them all that much. He mostly minded the fact that Saeyoung and his wife tended to just up and leave him with the children without telling him. Or, rather, Saeyoung did. You, at least, had the common courtesy to explain that you were going to help set up for the RFA party, but then Saeyoung implied that he planned to turn it into an impromptu date with you. This meant that Saeran was going to be left alone with the trolls. All day.

 

Saeran let out a sigh as he turned to his napping niece and nephew. At least he hadn’t needed to put them down for their afternoon nap which was arguably the hardest job. No wonder Saeyoung had fled as soon as he could. But Saeran’d had plans for the afternoon and now they were cancelled due to his babysitting. He would have to get his revenge.

 

In the meantime, Saeran needed to get ready for the trolls to wake up. They both had a lot more energy now than they used to, and after their nap they will be positively charged up to do something. Saeran never really had to worry too much about Mingi, but Mina was a handful. Saeran only thanked the heavens that both children weren’t complete wild children.

 

He set to work picking up the living room of loose trash that Saeyoung had compiled over the course of morning and setting up the wide fence to make the play pen for the children. Saeran allowed himself to feel a little bit of pride about the Troll Pen that he and Saeyoung had designed together. It had been created to have toys attached to the walls of the pen that would be attractive to children, and the best part was that the toys were removable to replace with various attachments as the children aged more. It was currently being considered to be sold on the market, and in the meantime the trolls were being used as test subjects.

 

Next he placed the walker into the pen in case he felt like trapping one of the trolls in it long enough to deal with the other. It beeped at him as it activated, Saeyoung’s stupid voice ringing from it to receive commands. Saeran shut it off. Outside of the Troll Pen Hunni mewed curiously to get his attention before she effortlessly hopped up and over the pen’s fence to join him. She made the effort to rub up against his legs while he continued placing toys in the pen.

 

What else did he need to do? Oh, he would have to feed them. He briefly mused on the idea of maybe sharing a bit of ice cream with them later, and then quickly dismissed it horrified at the thought of the children on a sugar rush and him being here alone to deal with it. No. Never ever. Ever. He went to go prepare some soft fruits instead and some cereal. They would also want some milk.

 

As if on cue, as soon as Saeran had finally finished preparing the snack Mina was slapping at the door of the twins’ bedroom for attention as she wobbled on her feet and made noises. If she was awake, Mingi would be too soon enough. Saeran went over to the door and didn’t bother to hide his soft smile as he lifted the girl. “Did you have a good sleep, Mina?” He asked as he carried her back into the bedroom to change her before her brother woke up. He peeked at the bed to find Mingi still curled up around a cat plush, thumb in his mouth.

 

“Buh buh buh cah!” Mina responded cheerfully, already wiggling in her attempt to get back on her feet as Saeran laid her on the ground to change her diaper.

 

“No no, hold still.” He scolded to no avail. He had to fight her every step of the way through the changing process. By the end of it he wasn’t even sure if he even had her diaper on straight as he gave up on her pants and she climbed to her feet to toddle off as fast as her rapidly-developing walking skills could take her.

 

Her squealing and playful struggling had ended up waking Mingi, who whined as he slipped off of his little car-shaped bed to sit on his knees and make grabby hands towards Saeran. Mina rushed over to her brother and cried out something that startled him. He only shot her a disinterested look before he went back to reaching for his uncle.

 

“Papa…” He murmured as Saeran picked him up and felt his diaper to see if he needed to be changed too. It startled the man to hear that, but maybe Mingi was still just making noises. A devious smile lit across Saeran’s face, though. Oh, he was so going to hold this over Saeyoung.

 

“Papa?” He asked the boy as Mina fell against his leg and clung to his pants. She cheerfully latched on and sat on his foot so he was forced to walk with her on his leg and Mingi in his arms. He went out into the living room.

 

“Papa…” Mingi repeated, laying his head on Saeran’s shoulder. Saeran bounced him as he made his way towards the living room with Mina cackling about her ride, tugging on the material of his pants. Hunni trotted on his heels, tail up as she stayed a safe distance from Mina’s grasp. Saeran placed his nephew into one of the booster seats first before he pried his niece off to give her the same treatment.

 

Mingi cried out in distress as he was strapped in, immediately distraught at being put down. He began to sniffle as Saeran finished strapping in his sister and she eagerly reached for a piece of banana. Saeran sighed.

 

“Mingi, I’m not going to hold you while you eat.” He told him. Mingi yelled again, fingers groping in a motion to pick him up. Saeran shook his head. “You have to eat by yourself.” He already knew that Mingi wouldn’t accept that.

 

The boy teared up and whimpered in a final effort to convince Saeran. “Up...Up…” He begged quietly.

 

It was your fault that Mingi acted like that. You always gave in when he did the teary face. He was already a mommy’s boy, but he tried the trick on his father and uncle as well. Saeran was the least affected by it, but because of that Mingi would burst into proper tears and start crying. Saeran went to the fridge, ignoring the baby’s wails knowing that he would get over it in a few minutes, and grabbed some strawberries and got out a small container to put some powdered sugar in.

 

He walked back over to the table with his own snack and sat down before pulling out his phone. Mingi continued to cry, but his cries were getting softer as he sulked and picked at his snack. Mina reached over to try to grab some bits of cereal off of her brother’s plate, but Saeran had made sure it was out of her reach. He did take off the stem of a strawberry and gave it to her to eat, though.

 

He opened up the RFA chatroom.

 

* * *

 

> **[You have entered the chatroom!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Saeyoung.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : It finally happened.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Hi Saeran!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : What finally happened?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : ㅅ(≧▼≦
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Mingi is calling me papa. Before he called Saeyoung papa.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : OMG
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : lolol poor Saeyoung!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : You feel sorry for him after what he did to you?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : (He told me, by the way)
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : WHAT
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : I hate him!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : TTATT
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Saeyoung, this is karma!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : >A<++
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : lol
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I agree.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : He ditched me with the children.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Again?
> 
>  
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom!]**

Saeran glanced up to check on the babies. Mina was sucking on her fingers and leaning over the side of the chair, probably looking at one of the cats who were loitering around for food. She was making the chair vibrate, probably from kicking her legs too much. Mingi stared at his lap where he was strapped into the booster seat. His cheeks were red from crying but he had the biggest pout on his face. His eyes were narrowed at the colorful straps keeping him in the chair.

 

Saeran felt pity for his poor nephew, but he really couldn’t be allowed to always sit in someone’s lap while eating. He had to get used to his booster seat. He could just imagine an older Mingi refusing to eat at the dinner table unless he was in his mother’s lap. If he started doing it, would Saeyoung start doing it? Ugh, that was nauseating to think about.

 

> **Yoosung☆** : At this point you might as well be their dad.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : ^^
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Hello, Jaehee.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Jaehee, hi!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Did you eat?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I am taking my break now.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Would you like to come over and help me babysit?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : ;;; As fun as that sounds
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I cannot because I am working.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Quick! Pass them off to Jumin!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : So I don’t have to deal with cat projects today T-T
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Σ(O□O)
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I just had war flashbacks.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Save meeee…
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : You could tell Jumin the trolls need help.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : He would see through my lies…
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Not to mention the chatroom.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : OTL
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : That too.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Uh oh.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Uh oh?
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : ?

Saeran tossed aside his phone seeing that Mingi was suddenly missing. He stood quickly and looked around for the child, his mind already wild with confusion. The straps on the seat were somehow undone. How had he managed to do that?! Mina clapped her hands to see her uncle frantic and tossed a gooey portion of a strawberry at him. Luckily it wasn’t a good throw and it just plopped onto the table.

 

Saeran ducked under the table and found Mingi there, hand patting Mandu and appearing successful. He shot Saeran a smug look that Saeran could only stare at. That look was purely Choi DNA right there.

 

Genius children with a devious streak? These had to be _his_ offspring. “ _Saeyoung._ ” Saeran growled under his breath before saying louder, “Mingi, you’re not supposed to leave your chair! How did you get down here?”

 

Mina’s feet kicked the bottom of the table, nearly clipping Saeran’s head as he wrapped hands around his nephew’s chest and pulled him out from under the table. The boy struggled in his arms, irritated. He began to protest in earnest when Saeran attempted to put the boy back in the booster seat. He swung his arms and screamed.

 

Saeran groaned and gave up. This was ridiculous. “Fine! Fine, Mingi. No more snack time.” He sighed and picked up his phone again. He brought the child over to the Troll Pen and deposited him inside. Mingi immediately crawled his way over to one of the toys and away from Saeran.

 

The man went back for his waiting niece as he returned to the chatroom.

 

> **Jaehee Kang** : My recommendation would be distraction methods.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Take advantage of your resources.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : The less cat businesses, the better.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Oh! That’s so smart!
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : I think I remember you doing that before…
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I did no such thing ever before in my life. ^^+
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : hehe of course not
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Sorry about that.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Mingi has apparently learned how to escape his booster seat.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Oh no!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Aren’t they built so children...cannot escape them?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : They don’t account for trolls.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Good luck, Saeran!!

Saeran helped his niece out of her chair and placed her down on the ground to walk. She eagerly attempted to rush ahead, but Saeran caught her hand and walked with her over to the Troll Pen. She grabbed the edge of the pen and attempted to shake it before Saeran lifted her and placed her on the other side. She instead found entertainment in the corn popper toy. She pushed it and delighted in the loud popping noises it made as it rolled forward.

 

Saeran sighed. She just had to make as much noise as possible. Damn that she was so adorable, though. Despite her being a ball of energy, she had the brightest smile for a child who didn’t even have all of her teeth in yet. Saeran just wished that he had the ability to get her to relax and focus long enough to help her learn more. Or at least get her to just do some quiet time. It was like she couldn’t pay attention to one thing at a time for long.

 

> **You** : I have put them in the Containment Center for the time being.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I’ll leave now, then.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I’ll go play with them some.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Okay!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Before you go
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : ?
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Are you all planning on bringing Mingi and Mina to the RFA party?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Oh.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : No, not this time.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : They’re still too young.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Awwwww
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : I understand though.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : It is better that way.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I assume you have a babysitter?
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : …
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : **Saeyoung has decided to hire someone weird again.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Oh no.;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : That seems to be the theme of this convo;;;
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Who was it?!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : An attractive lady who dresses like a baby.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : She’s called the Babe.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Apparently a good babysitter but…
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Sometimes I really do not understand my brother.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Which is to say, a lot of the time.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : OTL
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : I pity his wife so much…
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Didn’t she agree to it?!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I’m not sure she knows.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I’m going to tell her when she gets home.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : If she doesn’t see this first.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : I’d rather be there if she gets upset at him, though.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : lol you’re in a vengeful mood
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : ^u^
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : You could tell!
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Anyway, I’ll leave now.
> 
>  
> 
> **You** : Good bye.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yoosung☆** : Bye!
> 
>  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang** : Have a good day.
> 
>   
>  **[You have left the chatroom!]**


	38. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this took me a long time to write. Zen is, by far, the hardest character for me to write out of any of them. I feel like such a beginner when writing him. I apologize if he seems a little weird.
> 
> I have definitely not abandoned my MM stories. Between my computer fucking up, buying a new one, and a whole lot of drama in my work life (including me now going full time) I've hardly had the time to sit down and really write.
> 
> Nevertheless, I will try to pump out another chapter here soon. This story is almost done, after all, and I think I really only have one or two chapters left. I'm thinking just one final one.
> 
> ...It's just been so long that I can't remember the awesome ending I'd originally had planned ;; fml.
> 
> Happy New Year to everyone! I pray that 2018 will treat everyone better than 2016 and 17. Fuck those years. But fuck this year in particular. 
> 
> See you all on the flip side!

Zen had a problem. Even though to other people it wouldn’t be considered a big deal, to him it was very grating. He was in the latter half of his twenties -nearly thirty!- and he was once again single. He just didn’t really understand it. Why was it so hard to maintain a relationship? It wasn’t like he was choosing bad partners and he certainly tried his hardest to be a good partner, but things just weren’t clicking between him and the women he dated. All around him people were hooking up, getting married, and -God help him- even having children.

 

Zen was thrilled for his friends (and proud that he had been made an honorary uncle), but he couldn’t help the jealousy in his heart. The next generation of the RFA was already here. God, even _Saeyoung_ was married before him, and that weirdo had always been a bit of a loner. On top of that, he had managed to grab Zen’s favorite girl he had met in a long time! When would it be Zen’s turn to propose to the woman of his dreams just like Saeyoung had?

 

“And,” He added bitterly in a mutter, “like Yoosung had as well twenty minutes ago.”

 

“You’re too hard on yourself, Zen-oppa.” You nudged him after listening to his woes. “You don’t have to be in such a rush to find someone.”

 

Zen still delighted whenever you would call him that. It warmed his heart even if you only did it once in a while. He wished you would do it all the time. “I want to, though! I can’t believe I’m being grouped in with Jumin Han among us!”

 

“You’re not, though?”

 

Maybe it was just Zen, then. It felt like something Saeyoung and possibly Saeran would say, though. “It’s a matter of time before Saeyoung starts commenting on it.” He grumbled.

 

A smile danced across your lips. You couldn’t possibly deny that. Saeyoung had already been teasing Zen about his inability to hold down a relationship, but you usually managed to shut him up real fast before Zen could even do it. “I won’t let him bully you too much about your revolving-door girlfriends.”

 

“Gah!” Zen clutched his heart, horrified at that comment. So much for the warm feeling he’d had from you a moment ago. “Babe, why would you say that?!”

 

“Oops!” You covered your mouth quickly. “That came out harsh. I’m sorry.” You glared at your glass of champagne and finished it before determinedly placing it aside.

 

“You need time away from that husband of yours.” He accused. “Him and his brother.”

 

“Don’t I have enough men in my life vying for my attention without you joining in?” You asked with a devious twinkle to your eye. It brought various images to Zen’s mind ranging from pleasant to involving way too many Chois.

 

He mentally shook off those images and huffed a laugh. “I just meant you’re much too much like them.” He sighed, placing a sad hand to his lips. “You’ve become so corrupted by their terrible influence!”

 

You only laughed at that. “You’re probably right, but I don’t think I’ve changed too much.” A waiter came by carrying a tray of more drinks and offered you one. Your hand twitched up to accept it, before you bit it back and shook your head with a smile. The waiter moved on after Zen also denied more.

 

“You should enjoy yourself more.” He told you, noticing that you were holding back.

 

“I can’t risk any kind of tipsiness tonight.” Your eyes darted to where Jumin was across the room conversing with Saeyoung and a couple of gentlemen that Zen didn’t recognize. Judging by the more serious look on Saeyoung’s face, it may have to do with his business. Zen felt a little irritated at that. This was an RFA party, not a business meeting.

 

“And also, I want to enjoy the party and my time with all of you without alcohol.” You added. “I barely get to see any of you all except for Jumin and Yoosung anymore.” Zen hated how sad you looked for a moment there. It still burned him up how Jumin had gotten you to work for him. It was better when you had been working with Jaehee as his combined manager. You had done a great job and he had enjoyed all of the time he had spent with two of his closest friends. No Zen couldn’t pay as well, but it was better than what you were dealing with now.

 

After a moment you laughed away whatever loneliness you were feeling. “Actually, thinking about it more, maybe you’re right! I no longer know what quirks I got from Saeyoung and Saeran and what they got from me!”

 

Zen grabbed some more finger food to munch on from his plate as you both gazed out at the party. The RFA party was once again another grand event. You seemed to almost outdo yourself every time there was a party. It was much larger than the last ones because everyone in the RFA had agreed to return to hosting a party once every two years. With the way the International RFA had branched out, there was no need for the South Korean branch to host a party so often.

 

Zen took a moment to also admire you in your gorgeous dress. You always stood out to him no matter where you were. He supposed that it would be a long while yet until he got over the crush he’d had on you way back when. It was something that the RFA seemed to all share with each other, Zen had learned over the course of time. Even Jumin seemed to have had some kind of romantic feelings for you. Although personally Zen thought that the feelings were still lingering in him just like they were in Zen himself.

 

Erg. Another comparison between the two.

 

It made him wonder what all would be different if you had fallen in love with someone else. He had dreamt of it before, although he had never told anyone about it. In almost all of those dreams Saeran had been absent and any other time he had only stayed sick. It didn’t sit too well with Zen that his imagination had only seen Saeran that way. It made Zen think that maybe he hadn’t truly forgiven the twin for threatening you and the RFA.

 

Thinking about it only brought Zen’s thoughts back around to his woes. He sighed loudly, attracting your attention again. “Whatever happened to you introducing me to one of your friends?” He asked jokingly because he needed to get out one final bit of griping before he decided to put back on his acting face and return to the crowd waiting to hear from him.

 

“Oh wow, I never actually did do that, did I?” You wondered aloud and hummed. “Sorry about that. I actually don’t have anyone right now that I think you’d be interested in.”

 

He sighed again. “Disappointing, but I understand. I appreciate you thinking it over.” You both shared a smile and a chuckle.

 

Your name was called then, and Zen turned his head only to be stunned at the sight of a face he never thought he’d see in Person. Aishlynn was positively breathtaking to meet in person. Her iconic fiery red curls were carefully done up in braids and piled on her head while her forest green dress clung to her form sensually. Zen stared at the splatter of freckles across her shoulders before he met her stunning green eyes. He could practically feel the charisma saturating the atmosphere as she pulled to a stop next to you, taking your hands immediately and speaking to you with heavily accented English that Zen barely caught bits and pieces of.

 

He must have made some kind of noise because the two women stopped talking suddenly to address him. Your name squeaked from his mouth before he rapidly attempted to recover his composure.

 

He cleared his throat. “You didn’t tell me you knew Aishlynn!”

 

You laughed, switching back to Korean as Aishlynn swung your hand a bit and drank more of her own champagne. “We met during the time Jumin, Jaehee, and I were setting up the International RFA. She’s one of the core members of the United Kingdom branch.” You paused, tilting your head slightly. “Are you a big fan of her work?” You smiled teasingly, “How do you not know about how she’s been in the news supporting the RFA?”

 

“I don’t follow it that closely.” Zen admitted, embarrassed. “And I can’t read English. I only have seen her subbed movies.”

 

“Ohh!” You turned back to Aishlynn, clearly making introductions as you motioned between the two of them.

 

Aishlynn’s smile brightened, thrilled, and held her hand out to shake Zen’s hand. “Hello! It is nice to meet you!” She said, slow and heavy with her words as she attempted to speak Korean.

 

“The pleasure is mine.” Zen responded in English. He was tempted to kiss her knuckles, but he knew it was from his years of acting. He was thankful for the phrases in English he did know.

 

“Oh, you know English!” She cried and attempted to speak in her quick language, but between the accent, speed, and lack of practice Zen was immediately lost.

 

He held up a hand and waved it with a nervous laugh and spoke to you, “I didn’t catch a word of that.” He turned back to Aishlynn and responded in Korean, “Sorry, but I don’t really know a lot of English outside of what lines I’ve learned for plays.” You kindly translated for Zen, and then Aishlynn’s response:

 

“Oh, sorry. You’re an actor? Stage or maybe Korean movies? I haven’t watched any myself so I wouldn’t know. Sorry!”

 

“I prefer acting in plays. No movies yet!” He laughed. You added something else of your own words to her too. She laughed at whatever you said and gave you a soft playful shove. Zen reprimanded himself for feeling a little startled by the show of silliness. He was so used to seeing the actress composed on television and the few times he had seen her on the internet.

 

A familiar devious look suddenly overtook your face then. It was one that Zen had come to recognize from having been around you so much and known you for so long. His stomach swooped with both excitement and dread as you turned to him with a smile.

 

“Actually, Zen, I think this is a great opportunity for both of you!” You glanced back and forth between Aishlynn and Zen before continuing, “Aishlynn has just told me that she wants to spend a bit of time here in Seoul before she goes back, and she could use a good guide who’s not as busy as I am!”

 

Zen perked up at the thought. “I would love to!” He smiled but then gave you a small confused look. “Ah...But I don’t think I would be the best guide. We can’t even understand each other.”

 

Aishlynn asked you something, touching your arm to grab your attention. You spoke quickly with her, motioning to Zen as you explained the situation. Zen could only catch bits and pieces of what you both were saying. He had an easier time reading English than speaking it.

 

“Oh!” Aishlynn cried in delight and jumped once before grabbing Zen’s hand and holding it between her own, beaming.

 

You laughed. “She likes the idea, though.” She waited as Aishlynn said one more thing before translating as Aishlynn pulled out her cell phone, “She says she has a voice translator that you guys can use...If you don’t mind spending time alone in her company.” You added slyly. Zen wondered if that was something Aishlynn had added or you had tacked on at the end.

 

“I wouldn’t pass a lady up on a tour of the city.” Zen agreed, although he wasn’t sure how well this would go with the language barrier. Nonetheless he was certainly willing to try! Even if he couldn’t understand her well, it would be worth it to spend time with her. Hopefully they could discuss more about both of their career choices...if it wasn’t too difficult for the phone.

 

Aishlynn appeared thrilled and held out her phone to Zen. He didn’t need prompting, but he used your help to navigate her phone to add his number to it.

 

“I can also ask Saeyoung or Saeran if they can connect you to her RFA Messenger address.” You added for his benefit. “It would probably be easier that way.” You tapped your finger on your chin. “Maybe he can add a translator to it as well?”

 

“How would he do that?”

 

Aishlynn called your name to drag you attention back to her. Whatever she said next to you, you didn’t translate. You responded back with a laugh, though, as you also spoke to her. Aishlynn then accepted her phone back from Zen’s before taking his to put in her own number. Zen felt electricity spark through him at the realization that he was getting _Aishlynn’s phone number!_ She had a much easier time navigating Zen’s phone and effortlessly inputted her own number before giving the phone back to him. Zen didn’t miss the little heart she had put next to her name. He felt like his heart might beat out of his chest when he saw it. He looked up at her quickly, shocked, and then caught her wink as she turned and gave a flirty wave before walking off to rejoin the flow of the party.

 

“Wow.” Zen breathed, staring after her. You were giggling silently in your hand beside him. He paused and shook himself before eying you and your devious capabilities. Your eyes were twinkling with eager joy. Zen couldn’t help his returning smile. You were absolutely adorable. “Did you just get me a date with one of your friends anyway?”

 

You winked. Zen quietly wondered to himself if he would ever fully stop being able to love you. He doubted it, but his heart was never one to get over those he had loved before. It was just a matter of finding someone else to love.

 

His hand touched the outline of his phone in his pocket before he gave you a soft goodbye and went off to once again talk up the crowd and mingle. He hoped this would be a good opportunity. He had a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I hope you all kind of see where I'm going with who I'm setting the RFA characters up with.


	39. Wonder

The house was two stories tall and reminded Saeyoung of houses he had seen when he had been in the west. There was a small porch that led into the interior of the house. It was bare on the inside so far, but Saeyoung knew it wouldn’t be for very long. The backyard was gigantic and open with as much room as one would want to do whatever they wanted with it and still have enough room for more.

 

There was enough room that Saeyoung and Saeran could have an office that would be able to fit all of their computers on the bottom floor. The top floor master bedroom would be filled with the humongous bed that Saeyoung still wasn’t sure how they were going to get in there. There wouldn’t really be room for all of their clothes, so they all agreed that they had to sort through the clothing to figure out what to keep. There would be almost no room for anything other than the bed. There were two bedrooms to spare for the children for a bedroom and a playroom that they could eventually convert into another bedroom as they got older.

 

The kitchen was sparse because none of them were great at cooking, but it had everything they needed. Saeyoung could always purchase upgrades or fiddle with the machinery himself if he needed to do so. The dining room wasn’t much bigger. It would be just enough to fit the entire family for a dinner. There were two bathrooms and a small basement as well that Saeyoung knew you were already thinking of decorating.

 

The living room was Saeyoung’s favorite part of the house. It was the biggest room in the entire building and it could fit the entire RFA into it. It contained large floor-to-ceiling windows with curtains to match it. It would be able to fit Saeyoung’s television and gaming station. The entire family could sit down together and spread out and relax.

 

It was everything that he knew Saeran had dreamed of when the man had mentioned finding a new house. The moment the two of them had walked in, he knew that Saeran would want that house. Saeyoung was no longer used to living in such a small building, though, and it dug at him a bit. Nonetheless, he wasn’t going to deny his brother anything. Even if that meant that in the end Saeyoung had to figure out what to do with his cars because there was absolutely no room in the garage for all of the cars he owned.

 

He stood outside now, gazing at the exterior of the home as you entered it for the first time with Saeran by your side. Both of you held one of Mina’s hands as she toddled inside with you to explore. Mingi stayed by Saeyoung’s side in his arms despite the fact that he could walk well enough if he wanted to as well. He sucked on his thumb and also gazed at the house.

 

“What do you think, Mingi?” Saeyoung asked aloud, his eyes drifting around to gaze at the world around them. They were in a small forested area not too far out from Seoul. It was about an hour drive for Saeyoung to get to work, which was farther than he was used to but not terrible. It was worth it to have some separation from the bustling city that Saeran had been hoping to escape. He could see so much green everywhere that it was a bit dizzying and unnerving. He thought of his old house with his mother.

 

Mingi said nothing in response and instead gripped his father’s shirt with his saliva-covered fist. He stared instead at the sky, lost in whatever thoughts that the boy may be having. Saeyoung supposed that that was a response in and of itself.

 

Saeyoung tried to picture everything a couple years from that moment. He could picture Mingi and Mina running around in the yards and maybe learning to ride bicycles or something. Saeran would have a garden growing in the back more beautiful than Saeyoung could even imagine. You could actually open the windows when you wanted fresh air instead of walking outside. You would all be able to watch the rain.

 

Saeyoung still had many things he needed to do to the house before he would be comfortable though, of course. He needed a backup generator at ready. He needed some defenses to the house because he could never be too paranoid when it came to those types of things. He needed to make sure you had a secure way of getting to work now that you were so far out from the city. He needed to invite everyone over to help move stuff and to also throw a housewarming party.

 

Hunni and Mandu would have so much to explore and many places to hide now that everything would be packed in tighter than it was before. Saeyoung considered turning the basement or the garage into a workspace. He already fretted about not having the space he needed to do the stuff he wanted.

 

Maybe when they had the money, they could expand the house more. Saeyoung could work more jobs online instead and sell his products in his store and online. Expand his business. His kids would love having a dad famous for his toys and robots, right? Mina and Mingi could continue to test his projects for him.

 

There was a school not too far away as well. You already were thinking of what kind education the twins would have. There would be new people to meet now that there weren’t as easily-accessible stores and places around. There was all kinds of stuff that Saeyoung could do, and none of it was familiar. He found himself at a loss.

 

Mingi wiggled in his grip and Saeyoung let the boy down. He didn’t wander too much, though, choosing instead to rip up some grass and make small noises before falling onto his back. He didn’t seem too upset about this development. Saeyoung laughed. His son was used to walks, but apparently being able to see so much of the sky had him marvelling. Saeyoung looked up too.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with his life now. Everything felt foreign and a bit scary. His family and friends weren’t too far, but he was out of his depth. What was he supposed to do with this new situation now? The sky looked so large and unending from this place. He wondered how many stars he would be able to see there.

 

“Saeyoung?” You called his name and he watched as you poked your head out of one of the windows and spotted him. You smiled brightly at the sight of him. “What are you two still doing outside? I thought you were going to show us around!”

 

“I thought Saeran was doing that?” Saeyoung joked, reaching down to lift his son back up. Mingi whined a bit, but accepted it. Saeyoung got a dirty hand planted on his face in response, which had him spluttering. You laughed from the window.

 

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to be helping.”

 

“Get in here, idiot brother.” Saeran added as he opened the front door and leaned against the frame. Mina dashed from around the corner and past the doorway. Where was she going in such a hurry? Judging by her screams, she was having fun with the echoes in the empty house.

 

“Coming, coming.” Saeyoung finally gave in, but paused a moment longer to take it in. His life had changed so much up until this point. He wondered about how the him from five years ago would have viewed this kind of future. He would probably have cried. Saeyoung himself felt like crying now. His throat closed up a bit and he had to blink back a couple of tears.

 

He walked forward with a shake of his head. He needed to discuss how to get their gigantic bed into the household with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I know it was a short chapter, but I thought it was fitting enough. Thank you to everyone who stuck by my story all of this time! I still have plans to at least do a couple of inserts about what happens further in the future (maybe some kid fics, but also updates on the RFA and such) but for the timebeing I'm gonna focus on my other stories. Please read those too!


End file.
